Open Your Eyes
by Breeface
Summary: Best friends John Cena and Bree Giovanni are the biggest nymphomaniacs in the WWE. They'll sleep with anyone, anywhere, anytime - but they won't sleep with each other. Until Randy and Ashley Orton make bets with them that will change their lives.
1. Trace of Hoe

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to inspire my best friend Ashley, so I figured I'd go back to our old roots. When we first met we constantly wrote fics for each other, and those fics ALWAYS had the same pairing: Ashley(OC)/Randy Orton and Bree(OC)/John Cena. The way Ashley puts it, "If Bree/Cena/Ash/Orton fics were crack, we'd be the richest drug dealers alive." (: hahaha so I started this up with an idea I've had in my head for a while. YES, I am going to finish ALS. And NO, I don't have ANY idea where this fic is going, how long it will be, or if its even any good hahaha. So well, here you go(: I'll post chapter 2 if anybody actually reviews on this thing hahaha.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I only own myself and Ashface. Actually,_ she_ owns herself haha. This is completely fictional.  
_Summary:_ Best friends John Cena and Bree Giovanni are the biggest nymphomaniacs in the WWE. They'll sleep with anyone, anywhere, anytime - but they won't sleep with each other. Until Randy and Ashley Orton make bets with them that will change their lives. John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC  
_Warnings:_ Some sexual content, and a whole lot of swearing.**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

Entering the dark hotel room, I sighed quietly before flipping the lights on. He didn't budge. I smiled at the sight of the little blond attached to his body. I went to her side of the bed and picked up her clothes off the floor, shaking her gently.

"Honey." I whispered quietly, watching her pry her eyes open. "Time to go, sweetheart."

She was half out of it, looking over at the sleeping wrestler beside her, groaning quietly as she accepted her clothes from my hands. I kept a small smile on my lips as she got dressed under the covers quickly, stumbling out of the bed, still half-drunk and half-asleep. I watched her pick up her purse and scribble something down, turning back to me.

"Could you give this to him?" She mumbled, pressing a piece of paper into my palm.

I didn't even need to look at it to know it was her name and phone number.

I smiled, "Of course. Have a nice night."

She sent me a tiny smile, nodding as she stumbled through the door. I waved, smiling brightly.

I slammed it shut, my smile fading, a groan escaping my lips. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face him. Johnny was sitting up, grinning at me, a blanket covering his naked body.

"Pathetic." I rolled my eyes again, crumpling up the note she gave me, tossing it into the garbage.

"Thanks for that, babe. I thought she'd never leave." He sent me his trademark pantie-dropping smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, shrugging and climbing into his bed behind him, immediately rubbing his shoulders. He let out a soft, slow sigh, rolling his head in a slow circle.

"How'd you do tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm..black hair, blue eyes, and almost every inch of his body tattooed. Just the way I like 'em. Bad kisser, good at everything else. And I mean everything." I smiled, thinking back to my sexcapade less than an hour ago. "How was blondie?"

"Average. She had the most annoying moan." He chuckled, then proceeded to give me an example in a high pitched, squeaky voice. Kind of like Minnie Mouse.

"Oh my god...oh my..oh my..oh oh oh..JOHN! JOHN! JOOOOHHHHNNNN! OH MY GOD! OHHH YES OHH!"

My lips parted in shock, before I fell into a fit of giggles, pressing my forehead against his bare back.

"But she was good with her tongue." He shrugged, laughing lowly.

"Go take a shower, wipe any trace of hoe off of you." I ordered, patting his back gently. John groaned softly as he stood up, letting the blankets and sheets drop. His nakedness didn't phase me one bit, I'd seen it too many times. This man hates clothes.

He leaned over and gently kissed my forehead, shooting me another smile before walking off. While he showered, I did the usual - called the front desk and asked for clean sheets, blankets and pillows to be sent up. Then while the maid made the bed, I organized John's clothes - dirty and clean.

This has been our routine since we first started hanging out. I had been a WWE Diva for a year when Cena and I really started talking to each other on a daily basis. We found a common love for sex - with whoever, whenever. We're both nymphomaniacs, and we can't help it. John complained about how he never knew how to make the girls leave after the sex, so I offered my services. I didn't mind being rude or mean to these girls, I don't know them nor do I care one bit about them. So he would have sex with a girl, send me a text message, and I would come to his room to get rid of her and take care of him.

He relied on my back/shoulder massages to get him through the night. We became best friends fast.

John and I never slept together, never even kissed, but he treated me better than the girls he slept with. He wasn't a mean person, he never could be, but he didn't treat these girls like royalty the way he did with me. He always joked that I saved him, and for that he was going to worship me until I die.

My best friend Ashley - also a diva - was married to John's best friend, Randy Orton. They're both completely convinced that I'm in love with John and vice versa. I've never felt anything toward John Cena except the occasional ping of lust. Sure, I feel this ping of lust 24/7, but its normal, he is a sex god. Or so I've heard.

Ashley won't get off my back. She wants us together, and she wants it now. I keep trying to explain to her that I have no feelings for him what-so-ever, but does she ever listen? **No**. Its Ashley. Her head is almost as big as Orton's thunder thighs.

Although, there was an incident once. Once. It was nothing though.

I mean..all John said was that he wished I wasn't a diva so he could be with me. That's all.

It was nothing, really.

The bathroom door swung open and John walked out, dripping wet with a towel around his waist loosely. I bit back my smile, throwing his clothes at him immediately, watching him smirk and turn right back around. I sighed softly and climbed into the bed, breathing in the scent of the clean crisp sheets.

I heard the door open again and the next thing I felt was a heavy weight on the bed. I turned my head to look at him, and I smiled lightly, feeling his heavy arm wrap around my waist.

He was the only man I would cuddle with, ever. And I knew I was the only girl he cuddled with.

We both had trust issues.

"Are we still riding with Ash and Fattie tomorrow?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Sadly." He laughed, petting my hair down softly.

"You prepared for _'the talk'_"? I asked, looking up at him slowly. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Remind me why we're friends with them again?" He requested, and I smiled brightly.

"Because..." I paused, thinking it over. "Huh. I don't really know. We just..are."

"Because they've always been there for us, through thick and thin. And we owe them our lives." John said, smiling down at me. I smirked weakly.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged. I was bad with lovey dovey crap. He was not.

"I only like Orton because you like him." I stated, glaring at the thought of fathead.

"I know." He laughed, looking down into my eyes.

It was hard not to swoon at the sight of his baby blues and dimples.

He reached over and turned the lights off without saying a word about it, breathing softly in the dark.

"Goodnight, Bree." He whispered, his breath against my temple, his lips against it next.

I shivered slightly, "Sweet dreams, Johnny."

His grip tightened on me as he fell into a deep sleep, and I soon followed.

Like I always did, I had sweet dreams of Johnny.


	2. You're on

**-John's POV-**

"BREEFACE!" God damn, that woman was chipper at 7am. I chugged my coffee immediately.

"Ash-ah-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy." Bree whined, stomping her foot. "Don't be so loud!"

"_You_ are telling **me** not to be loud? HA!" Ashley was speaking loud on purpose. She knew we were both hungover, feeling like we were going to fall down dead any second.

I turned to watch the interaction between the two best friends, watching Bree's arms wrap around Ashley's waist tightly. "I don't feel good." She whined in a whisper, and I smiled when Ashley sighed but hugged Bree back anyways. As if Ash could stay mad at Bree, and vice versa.

"Randy, I don't feel good either." I whined, turning to him, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Don't you dare try to hug me. I'll kill you." Randy stated, monotone, glaring behind his sunglasses.

"But Randface.." I mocked, whining in a girlish tone. I waited for it.

The two slugs on my left arm came in unison and make me laugh, turning to look at the girls.

"Shut up, Johnny." Bree whined.

"Yeah, shut up Cena." Ashley hit me again.

"What the -..ouch.." I whined, rubbing my arm. Ashley had a mean right hook.

"Okay, so you guys gonna follow us?" Ashley gestured to herself and Bree.

"Huh?" Me and Bree questioned in unison.

"We have to drop off my rental, since we're going in his. Dumbasses." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Kay." Bree shrugged, adjusting her sunglasses and sipping her coffee. "I need more coffee."

"Of course." Ashley sighed, rolling her eyes again, her trademark. "We'll see you guys there. Don't pull any funny shit like last time." Her eyes narrowed at this.

"It wasn't our fault! You guys take so long in the bathroom.." I started, looking to Randy.

"I didn't notice you weren't in the car..we apologized a million times for forgetting you there!" Randy stated, "Besides, Bree was too busy with that gas station dude to even care."

Bree smiled immediately, "He was packin'. When do we go through that city again?"

"Oh shut up." Ashley ordered, and I smirked slightly, staring at Bree.

She caught my eye and we shared a smile, because we were practically the same person. It shocked me how much Bree acted like a guy. She actually noticed the gas station guy and asked me to pull something so she could bag him. So while they were in the bathroom, I distracted Randy and drove off with him, pretending like we "left them there accidentally" when it was all planned by Bree and I.

We're good. I know. But Ashley was _so_ mad, she didn't speak to me or Randy for weeks.

"We should go before Bree's coffee wears off and she gets cranky." I stated, patting her butt gently.

"Shutup." She mumbled, taking another sip.

I pressed my hand against her hip, pulling her side into mine, and I felt her tense up. She tensed even more while we watched Ashley go to Randy and pull him into a kiss. They shared one of those 'Holy crap, I love you so much' smiles/stares while I cleared my throat, loudly.

"Rude." I coughed, listening to Bree giggle.

Ashley sighed, staring as us, grabbing onto Bree's wrist and beginning to pull her away. I smiled and tugged on her other wrist, pulling her back to me and planting my lips to the top of her head. I pulled Ash to me and did the same with her, still grinning.

As the girls walked off together, I turned to Orton with raised eyebrows. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He asked, raising his own eyebrows and beginning to walk out too.

"Aren't you going to say it?" I asked.

"Say what?" He unlocked his rented Range Rover, shoving his bags into the trunk. I did the same.

"The same thing you've been saying to me every single day for the past few months." I paused, watching him look up at me.

I lowered my voice, "_Gee, you and Bree looked mighty comfortable_. _Hehehe_."

He laughed at my impression, shaking his head, "No. I give up on you, man."

"Give up on me? I was never going to date Bree. And I never am! There's nothing to give up on." I slid into the front seat and he drove off, following Ashley's red rented BMW.

"I don't care if you guys start dating, I'm waiting for you to fuck her." He said, lighting a cigarette and taking a nice long drag, the smoke immediately floating into my direction because his dumb ass can't open a window. I coughed, loudly and dramatically, watching his eyes roll as he lowered the window.

"I'm not going to sleep with her." I said sternly, shaking my head. "That'd fuck everything up."

"By everything you mean your twisted ass friendship with her? Yeah, it would fuck it up. But I know you, Cena, and I know you want to." He said, taking another drag, gesturing to me with his cigarette.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I don't, and our friendship is not twisted." I paused. "Okay, maybe it is a little bit."

"Its completely fucked up. She kicks out your ring rats and then cleans up after you. What is she, your mom or something?" He laughed lowly, shaking his head.

"No." I glared at him, "You don't get it, and you're not gonna get it. So drop it."

"Alright." He shrugged. "But I bet you couldn't even get Bree if you wanted to."

"I could." I stated, nodding. I was completely confident in that.

"Nah." He shook his head. "She's too guarded. You couldn't get her."

"To sleep with me? Yeah, I could." I stated.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" He asked, smirking.

I raised my eyebrows at the challenge. "Yeah. I think I do."

"500 bucks says you can't get Bree to sleep with you within a month." He stated, tossing his cigarette out the window, holding his hand out to me. I shook it immediately, smirking.

"You're on."

**-Bree's POV-**

"You and John looked mighty comfy." Ashley said the minute we got into the car.

I groaned loudly, rolling my eyes behind my sunglasses, downing the rest of my coffee.

"We're best friends." I stated.

"No, **we're** best friends. You and John are..._you and John_. I don't know what that is, but it is not a bestfriendship." Ashley shook her head, I sighed heavily again.

"Ashley, please don't start again. Do you want me to start discussing Orton's thighs? Because I will!" I threatened, she shot me a glare.

"Its muscle, not fat!" She stated defensively.

"I don't care! They're still HUGE and its still GROSS!" I laughed, shaking my head.

Ashley glanced over at me a couple of times, then smiled.

"You want him. Don't you?" She asked quietly.

"EW ORTON?! NO FUCKING WAY!!! EEEEEWW! That's ALL yours!!" I shouted, disgusted.

"NOT ORTON, YOU FAGGOT!" Ashley yelled, glaring and smacking my head.

"Oh. Who then?" I asked softly, readjusting myself in the passenger seat.

"John." She said casually, and I began to laugh instantly.

"No. No. No." I shook my head, "The _last_ guy I want is John."

"Yeah? You couldn't resist him even if you tried!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Is that a bet?" I asked, raising my own eyebrows.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. I bet you can't resist John." She said.

"What if he doesn't even try to pursue me?" I paused, "What do I get if I win?"

She stared over at me a moment, then nodded. "I'll make you look sluttier, and he'll want you. Don't worry. John's a man, and you spend every day and night with him. He won't be able to resist for long, and neither will you. And if you win - you can have that new Marc Jacobs purse of mine you love so much." My eyes widened.

"THE BLUE ONE?!" I exclaimed, grinning, and she nodded.

"Limited edition, and poor Breezy didn't grab one when she had a chance." Ash fake pouted.

"What about you? What if I lose?" I asked carefully.

"WHEN you lose, I get your really fantastic Jimmy Choos. Those black ones I've been after." Ashley stated, and I frowned, then grinned. I wasn't going to lose. No way.

I held out my hand, and she shook it with a grin.

"You're on."


	3. Its morphin' time!

**-John's POV-**

"Get in the fucking back." Ashley ordered, opening the passenger door. I scrunched my eyebrows at her, frowning as I climbed out.

"Bossy." I mumbled, but gladly got into the backseat next to Bree anyway. The minute Orton turned to look at me, I yanked her closer by the waist. Ashley turned to look too, and Bree scooted away.

"What are you doing? Get back here." I ordered, yanking her back. She moved away instantly.

I noticed her glance toward the front, then frown, "I'm PMSing. Leave me alone."

"Damn you, woman." I glared, then turned to glare at Randy, who was smirking in the rear view mirror.

Ashley reached forward and flicked the radio on, and Bree groaned loudly.

"Turn this bullshit off!" She ordered, and when Ashley didn't - she stuck out her tongue instead - Bree's ass was suddenly directly in front of me as she leaned over to do it herself.

Bree had a really, really great ass. It was the perfect size, I was just noticing now.

"Bree! No! OUCH! GET OFF ME! Fuck!" Ashley was shouting, and Bree was shouting back louder.

"HEY! Knock it off, both of you!!" Randy yelled, detaching Bree from Ashley and flinging her back.

Bree fell on top of me, with a bite mark on her arm.

"She bit me!" Ashley complained, examining the matching bite mark on her shoulder.

"Dammit, Bree." Randy cursed under his breath.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass!" Bree glared at the back of Orton's head.

"She's got a bite mark too, Orton." I defended Bree, glaring forward. I turned Bree on my lap, gently taking her arm in my hands and examining her mark. It was bleeding.

"And _she's_ bleeding!" I added, sighing, "Give me a tissue, Ash."

"How do you know I have one?" She asked, glaring back at me.

"Because you have everything in that fucking suitcase you call a purse." I gestured toward her large black purse that was sitting on the floor in front of her. She sighed, rolling her eyes but she handed me a tissue anyways. And band-aids.

With Scooby-Doo on them.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Ashley shrugged, "I like Scooby-Doo. Fucking sue me."

I laughed quietly, but wiped the blood from Bree's arm anyway, putting two band-aids over it. When I was done, I pressed my lips against it softly and whispered, "All better." Then looked up at Bree.

She was staring at me with the weirdest expression on her face. I'd never seen it before. It was almost a loving look, but she also looked _scared_ and really, really uncomfortable. I frowned when she moved off my lap, mumbling a thanks. She put her sunglasses on and kept her stare out the window.

"Good going, Ash. She probably has rabies. She's acting all funny now." I joked, and Bree cracked a smile, smacking me gently, I smiled back instantly.

"God, I hate riding with you fuckers. All you do is blast bad music and the fucking heat." Bree complained, pulling her hoodie off to reveal a power rangers t-shirt. She shot me a look instantly.

"Shut up, they rule." She murmured, pointing at me.

I shrugged, "I wasn't gonna say anything."

I turned to look straight again, waiting until Bree turned away from me.

"GO GO POWER RANGERS!!!!" I nearly screamed, making Randy jump and swerve slightly, and Ashley screamed, and Bree jumped on me, grabbing my hand and yanking my thumb backwards.

"OW OW OW!!!" I yelled right into her ear, but still managed to laugh. "What? You're not gonna shout out 'ITS MORPHING TIME!' and turn into the pink ranger?!"

Bree couldn't help but laugh too, but bent my thumb back further. "You sure do know a lot about the show, Johnny. I bet you have a fucking power rangers costume in your bag."

"You caught me!" I tickled her, and she squealed and moved away from me quickly.

"HEY! KIDS! KNOCK IT OFF, I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!!" Randy yelled loudly, we both froze.

"Yes, dad." We stated in unison, then burst into laughter together.

"God, you two are fucking perfect for each other." We both heard Ashley murmur, and we stopped laughing. I noticed Bree looked out the window immediately, avoiding eye contact. I glanced at Randy, thinking of the bet, and I scooted over to Bree. She was wedged between me and the door now.

"Move over." She whined, wiggling her butt in her seat.

"No." I stated, and she sighed, instantly climbing over me. I grabbed her waist before she could get across me, and yanked her down onto my lap. She fought me silently, wriggling out of my grasp.

"Ashley, switch with me!" She ordered, going for the front seat. I watched Ashley slap her hands away, shoving her until she fell backward, mumbling something to her the entire time.

"Oh fuck my life." Bree stated, folding her arms across her chest tightly.

"Do I have cooties now or somethin'?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at Bree.

She sure was acting distant today, way more than usual.

"You've always had cooties." She mumbled, glaring toward the front.

"I'm hurt." I put a hand to my chest, frowning deeply.

"Shut up." She whispered, sighing heavily. "No, you're not."

"Speaking of cooties.." Ashley said loudly, and me and Bree groaned loudly.

"Ashley.." I started to warn her, glancing at Bree.

"Don't fucking start, bitch." Bree finished, glaring.

Ashley smiled, then her face went completely serious, "Have I told you guys that over 22 million people have died from AIDS? And an estimated one million people are currently living with HIV in the United States, with approximately 40,000 new infections occurring each year? And did you know that 70 percent of these new infections occur in men and 30 percent occur in women? If you two don't stop having promiscuous sex, you're both going to get infected. Do you want the virus? I don't think so! Both of you need to stop it, now. Can't you guys find like one person to sleep with and stick to that person? Why do you have to sleep with fucking strangers? How do you know these people aren't infected with some kind of STD?? You don't! Do you? So stop it, right now!"

Ashley knew we weren't going to listen to her, but she gave us the same speech all the time.

Bree and I exchanged a look, and I shrugged then looked back at Ashley.

"Yeah, well I think it sucks that you're stuck sleeping with Orton for the rest of your life and all, but that's no reason to be jealous of all my men. So shut up. I'll sleep with whoever I want. Its fun." Bree grumbled, and my eyebrows shot up.

"Jealous of all your men?" Ashley laughed, and Bree cracked a smile when she started laughing.

"Your taste in men is so icky, Breeface, I wouldn't sleep with them even if they were the last men on the planet." Bree's smile fell immediately.

"My taste is not _icky_. Fantastic choice of words, Ash. What are you, two years old?" She glared.

"Three, actually. And yes, its icky. Right baby?" Ashley looked at Randy, who nodded.

"You do like gross guys, Breezy." Orton stated, shrugging.

"Do not!" She defended herself, leaning over to slug Orton on the arm. "Thunder thighs."

"All the guys I've seen you with have been the dirty, tattooed rockers with long hair or weird short hair or mohawks." Randy said, "And I don't know how you find that attractive."

"I like bad boys." Bree rolled her eyes, shrugging, pulling out her cigarettes.

I sighed, "I wish you'd quit."

"Why do you care?" She snapped, turning to look at me.

My eyebrows raised immediately at her snappy tone. Her eyes softened slightly.

She was about to apologize, when Ashley turned around in her seat.

"Yeah, why do you care?" She asked.

"Yeah, John. Why do you care?" Randy asked, smirking.

"Because its bad for her." I snapped, glaring at the annoying Ortons.

"Since when do you care about Bree's health? You let her sleep with tons of guys. She could get AIDS and die just as easily as she can get lung cancer and die." Randy said, still smirking.

He had a point, I have to admit. I wouldn't tell him that though.

"Shut the fuck up, nobody is getting AIDS or lung cancer." I ordered, "I think you should quit too, Orton. Are you guys going to question that? Sorry I fucking care."

Everyone got silent after that, turning in different directions.

Bree sighed softly and put away her unlit cigarette, our eyes locking as she did.

I smiled. This is going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!(: I'm really happy with all the positive feedback I've been getting on this story! Thank you guys sooooo much!!(: Now, I just want to say that I hope nobody was offended by the whole AIDS thing. I know that you don't ****_only_ get AIDS from promiscuous sex and well..I just don't want anybody freaking on me about it. I'm sorry if anything that's been said or that _will_ be said offends you. I don't mean to. But just so you know, all the facts I wrote in here about AIDS - are completely true. Can you believe that? I was shocked. :(**

**Thank you guys so much again. I love you all(:(:  
I'll be updating tomorrow or Tuesday**!


	4. Fatty vs Twiggy

**-Bree's POV-**

"I'm starving." John stated for the third time in ten minutes.

"Me too." I added this time, because all his talk about food was getting me hungry.

"Look, McDonald's. You two want happy meals or mighty kids meals?!" Ashley asked, smiling brightly.

"Fuck you." John said immediately, and I looked over at him and grinned. I love fighting.

"Look, there's a diner up here. Just go there and shut up." I pointed.

"Cute innocent waitresses here I come." John murmured, and I laughed softly, shaking my head.

Randy coughed, Ashley looking over at him in a panic instantly. "Are you sick?!"

"No. It was just a cough." Randy said, shrugging.

"Are you sure? You do look kind of pale." She said, pressing her hand to his forehead.

"Baby, I'm fine. I swear." Randy stated, kissing her hand gently, holding it in his own.

"He has lung cancer." I said dryly, and John shot me a glare.

"You better knock on fucking wood, Bree." Ashley ordered.

"But nobody here _has_ morning wood." I said instantly, then laughed. "That was clever."

"That **was** clever." John nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Johnny." I smiled over at him, turning back to look at Ashley. "But seriously. He probably does have it, Mr. I Go Through 4 Packs A Day."

"Bree, shut up!" Ashley ordered, glaring. "He doesn't have anything."

I stuck my tongue out at her, rolling my eyes as we pulled into the diner. All I saw were motorcycles.

"Oh yes." I whispered, then did my happy dance, singing, "_I'm gonna get some_."

"No, you're not." John stated instantly, laughing. "Its gonna be a bunch of old nasty men, I bet."

I frowned, "You're probably right. Way to rain on my parade."

Just as I said that, the door swung open and literally** the **most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on walked out. He was lighting a cigarette, wearing old jeans and a beat up leather jacket, ray bans covered his eyes and his blond hair was sticking in every direction.

"Oh..my..god.." I whispered, two seconds away from planting my face against the window.

"Bree, calm down." Ashley said, "He's not that cute."

He smiled at something, and his teeth were white and gorgeous, but his smile was crooked. I melted.

"He's mine." I stated, shaking my head. "Mine, mine, mine."

Then a girl came outside, also lighting up a cigarette, her arm wrapping around his waist lightly. Her hair was platinum blond with a black under layer, her clothing black, and a wicked tattoo up her arm.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"He's hers." John laughed, "Hers, hers, hers."

I shot him a glare, then climbed into the way back of the range rover, going for my suitcase.

"What are you doing? What is she doing?" Randy asked me, then turned to John and asked him.

"She's making herself look better than that girl. Duh." Ashley stated, I smiled, ripping my power rangers shirt off.

"Ah, shit. Nobody wants to see that, Bree." Randy said immediately, turning around in his seat.

I looked down at my chest, shrugging. "Its nothing you haven't seen on RAW, fattykins."

"Actually, you're wrong Orton. I'd like to see that." John said, turning to get a better view.

I looked up at him slowly, glaring. Then I threw my shirt at his face as hard as I could.

"That didn't hurt." He said, pulling it away, watching me change.

"Shut up." I mumbled, lacing up the black corset I had just pulled on. I yanked my baggy boys jeans off and replaced then with skinny jeans, pulling black heeled boots over the jeans.

"How's my face? How's my hair?" I tousled my hair around, combing my fingers through it.

"Ugly and flat." Randy said, and I leaped over to him, hitting him as hard as I possibly could.

"Ow." He mumbled, rubbing his arm, looking back at me, examining my face. "What am I supposed to say? Your face is naturally beautiful and your hair is full and luscious? _Yeah right_. Let's go!"

I glared, leaning over and hitting him again just as hard as before. "At least my thighs aren't the size of TEXAS!"

"No, they're the size of twigs. Its muscle, not fat!" Randy turned to glare.

"MY THIGHS ARE NOT TWIGGY!" I kicked one leg up to prove it. "Well compared to your fat ass thighs, I guess they are!"

"Three of your legs would make up one of mine." Fattie said, and I glared.

"Yeah, because your legs are so FAT! And so is your head and your neck!! **And** your arms look like alligator skin!" I continued to glare.

"Wait a sec, I thought you liked tattoos?" Randy scrunched his eyebrows.

"NOT ON YOUR FAT ARMS, UGLY!" I made a disgusted face, and Randy glared.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE MY FAT HANDS, AND WRAP THEM AROUND YOUR SKINNY FUCKING NECK UNTIL YOU TURN FUCKING BLUE!!" He turned, and actually reached for my neck, but I grabbed onto his fingers - his fat fingers - and bent them backwards. It was my specialty.

"OKAY!! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Ashley yelled, slapping my arms until I released Randy's fingers. I slid backwards until I hit Johnny's body, and his arms went around me protectively immediately. He was always on my side in these fights.

"Randy, you're gorgeous and you don't have thunder thighs." Ashley said, turning to him, holding his hand gently.

"I beg to differ." I cut in, and she shot me a glare that could put me six feet under. I smiled, backing further into John's arms.

"And you look perfect, Breeface. So can you two please behave for like an hour so we can eat?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep." I smiled, opening the door and stepping out. I leaned back in to grab my purse, and that's when John grabbed onto my arm, stopping me from climbing back out.

"You do look insanely gorgeous, Bree." He whispered, smiling softly.

"Thanks." I mumbled, two seconds from pulling away when he gently pulled me closer.

"You're welcome." He whispered, and leaned forward to gently peck my lips.

Something he's never done. It was just a peck, right? I mean..its nothing. Right?

Nothing.

**-John's POV-**

She was something. I smiled as I walked her strut her stuff past the guy and the girl, locking eyes with him and smiling, acting as if the girl didn't exist. He turned to watch her walk in with a smile, but the girl with him simply laughed, not acting like she cared.

Maybe she wasn't his girlfriend after all. All I knew was that Bree had him hooked by the end of our meal. She watched him walk to the bathroom, turning to look at her with a smile and a wink. Bree turned to us, grinning.

"Don't leave without me." She ordered, smiling before standing up and following him to the bathroom.

The minute Bree had disappeared into the bathroom - the men's bathroom - Ashley turned to us with an eye roll and a loud sigh. Randy patted her arm gently, smiling at his wife.

"She better have a condom." She whispered, shaking her head.

"She does." I promised, and when they both gave me looks, I rolled my eyes. "She always does."

Their eyebrows raised and they shared a knowing look, to which I groaned. "I give them to her! I don't want her having unprotected sex either."

"Yeah. Anyways.." Randy said, turning to look at Ashley. "You need to help me get $500."

"You're not pimping me out to your friends, Orton." She said sternly, my eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" I asked, laughing.

"No, Ash. I meant me and John made a bet." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her.." I started, but he waved it off.

"I bet John 500 bucks that he couldn't get Bree to sleep with him." He laughed, and Ashley's eyebrows raised. She began to raise her hand and I cringed, covering my face. I heard a slap and looked up to see that her and Randy had high-fived each other, and she began to laugh.

"Oh my god." She said, shaking her head. "Oh my god.."

"What?" I asked, and she laughed harder.

"Me and Bree made a bet too!!" She exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? When? You did? Shit, there goes my 500 bucks." Randy pouted, frowning.

"No no no..I bet Bree that she couldn't resist John. So while you're trying to get her to sleep with you, she's gonna be resisting harder than ever!" Both Ashley and Randy burst into laughter at this.

I frowned. "I can still get her to do it. I know I can."

"Oh yeah?" Randy asked, then turned to Ashley. "What did you and Bree bet?"

"A Marc Jacobs purse and Jimmy Choos." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Aw man!! You bet shoes and purses?!" I dropped my head, "Bree's gonna fucking win!"


	5. Protected

**-John's POV-**

Something went horribly wrong in that bathroom. Bree came out with messy hair and bloodshot eyes, limping.

I stood up the second I saw her, and Randy and Ash followed my lead.

"What the fuck happened?" Randy asked before I got a chance.

"Nothing." Bree mumbled, sliding into the booth carefully, sniffling.

"Nothing? Bree.." Ashley started, and Bree glared up at her.

"Nothing happened." She snapped, looking down at the table and hunching her shoulders.

Ashley slid in across from Bree, reaching her hands over to her. Bree met her halfway, their fingers locking tightly, but Bree's eyes stayed down. Randy stared at her, removing his leather jacket and draping it over her shoulders lightly. She glanced up at him, then looked back down, but she leaned toward him slightly. His arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly.

I stayed standing, staring at her in silence, wondering what he did to her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Was all I said as I turned and headed away.

"John!" Ashley called out, but I ignored her as I entered the men's bathroom with a bang.

The door slammed against the wall as hard as it could, and Bree's guy jumped, turning to look at me. He looked away instantly, back into the mirror. He was fixing his fucking hair. He just did something to Bree, something bad enough to make her limp and cry, and he's _fixing his hair_.

I'm going to fucking kill him.

**-Bree's POV-**

We heard the crashes. The groans, the yells, the cries for help. I swear I jumped every single time a new noise was heard from the bathroom.

Randy and Ashley both wanted to go stop it.

"Don't." I whispered, "Let him."

"Bree...what happened?" Ashley whispered, catching my gaze. I sighed softly.

"He didn't rape me, if that's what you're thinking." I said quietly, she sighed in relief.

"Thank god.." She murmured, covering her mouth with her hand.

"But he was..incredibly rough.." I shook my head, "He slammed me into the wall, he bit me, he scratched me.." I trailed off, "I'm okay with roughness to a certain level, but this guy was _insane_."

"Oh Bree.." Ashley whispered, I shook my head, sighing heavily.

"Please don't say I told you so." I begged in a whisper.

She stayed quiet then, grabbing my hand again as the waitress brought over a big cup of coffee.

"You looked like you could use this, honey." She said softly, "On the house."

I looked up at her slowly, and saw the sad tint in her eyes, and I knew that Jason - that's what he said his name was, I think - has roughed up other girls in that bathroom. "Thank you."

"Listen, honey. Tell that boyfriend of yours we said thank you. He's the only one who's had the guts to do something about Jason." She said with a smile, and before I could correct her that John was not my boyfriend, she walked away. I sipped the hot coffee slowly, jumping as the bathroom door opened with another bang.

John walked out, breathing heavily, and he walked straight out the door.

"Let him." I said sternly before Randy or Ashley could get up to follow.

**-John's POV-**

I really hope I didn't _actually_ kill the guy. I don't feel like going to jail anytime soon. But once I started beating him, I couldn't stop - all I could think about was the look in Bree's eyes when she walked out. And I knew this guy had to pay for what he did to her. It took everything I had in me to walk away from that guy while he was still breathing. I don't recall ever being so angry over anything in my entire life.

I went straight out the door without even looking at Bree, because I knew it would make me turn right back around and go finish what I started. I walked out to the parking lot instead, pacing back and forth, nursing my swollen hand. I couldn't believe how angry I was.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, raising my eyebrows when I saw Bree. She was wearing Orton's jacket - and drowning in it, I might add - her hair now pulled back into a ponytail. I stared at her, she stared back silently, and I sighed, dropping my hands to my sides. The second after I did, Bree stepped into my arms, hugging me around the waist tightly.

My anger disappeared completely.

Bree never showed affection, ever, so the fact that she was clutching onto me like I was her life support was shocking. I hugged her back instantly, though, because I'm not sure she'll ever hug me this tight ever again. My lips and nose buried in her hair, softly kissing the top of her head as her grip tightened even more. I didn't complain.

"Thank you." She whispered into my chest, slowly turning her head to look up at me.

I brushed my sore knuckles against her soft cheek, smiling gently.

"Anything for you, babe."

She smiled softly, and we separated, but I kept my arm around her shoulders tightly.

We turned around just as Ashley and Randy approached, looking worried and cautious.

"Orton, your fucking jacket smells like your nasty old man cologne and cigarettes." Bree said as she let it drop to the ground. Randy's face fell, and he glared.

"You know what, bitch?..." Randy and Bree began to insult each other as they got into the car, and Ashley and me looked at each other, shrugging slightly in unison.

Ashley sighed, "Well, Bree's feeling better..."


	6. ITS THE FOO FIGHTERS!

**-John's POV-**

We made it to the next city in one piece, no thanks to Orton's horrible driving. And I mean Ashley, not Randy. She drives like a chick. A really slow chick. No, more like an old handicapped man.

Good thing was that Bree slept the rest of the ride, with her head in my lap. Her face was buried in my crotch, so it was really hard to stop thinking dirty thoughts so I wouldn't get a boner. That would be a nice wake-up call, huh? Boner to the face. Wow.

I managed to keep everything under control, and by everything I mean my dick, which sometimes has its own mind and likes to pop up unexpectedly. Thank goodness he decided to be good today.

I had to drag myself to catering immediately to down as much coffee as I could before RAW started, while Bree and Ashley had to drag themselves to hair, make-up and wardrobe.

I made a pit stop by them while I was waiting to go on, and I found Bree where I usually found her. Sitting in the make up chair with curlers in her hair, reading a gossip magazine. She sat sideways, leaning against one arm rest and draping her legs over the other, kicking them out.

She was such a child, sometimes.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked her as I approached. She didn't even look up.

"I'm not going out." She shook her head, licking her finger and using it to turn the page.

I blinked, once, twice.. "What?"

"I'm just gonna relax tonight. I deserve it." She said, glancing up at me.

"Oh." I frowned, "Well..okay.."

"I'll still take out the trash if you need me to." She added, licking her finger again, turning another page. I saw Adam Copeland approaching us from the other end of the hall.

"Maybe." I said, "I could always get someone else to help me."

Bree looked up, and laughed instantly, "Yeah, right."

"You're not the only girl around here willing to get rid of my ring rats." I stated, folding my arms over my chest, she continued to laugh, her face turning red.

"Yes, I am! And you know that." She shook her head, her laughter dying down.

I looked away, rolling my eyes, then turning back to her. She was staring at me with an open mouth, shaking her head slowly, "Are you mad at me for not going out tonight?!"

"No." I shook my head, but I was lying.

"You are!" She glared now, "After today, I figured you'd understand.."

"I do understand, but you're my wing man." I stomped one foot, frowning.

"Wing woman, and you can get girls without me, John. Look at you." Bree looked back down at her magazine, waving a hand toward me nonchalantly.

"Yeah, look at me. I _need_ you." I said, frowning.

"No, you don't." She looked up at me again, "They'll take one look and drool."

I looked away, scratching the back of my head, watching Adam get closer. I figured he was coming to tell me that we were almost up and we should go to the gorilla position.

"Hey Cena." Adam approached, slapping my back lightly.

"Hey." I nodded, looking back at Bree as he did.

"Why the long face, Cookie?" He asked, using his special little nickname for her.

_-Insert gagging noises here-_

"I hate Bragelina." She stated, shaking her head, making him chuckle lowly.

"I have something that might put a smile on your face." He said, reaching into his pocket.

Bree looked up, raising her eyebrows, a smirk on her lips. She was always up for presents.

Adam pulled out two tickets, holding them up with a grin. "Foo Fighters. Tonight."

The scream that exploded from Bree's mouth was loud and unexpected, making me jump and scramble backwards, nearly falling. I looked up just in time to see her jump on Adam, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly. I glared immediately.

My fists clenched on their own when Bree pulled back and planted a long kiss on Adam's lips.

"I love you a whole lot right now." She grinned, watching him grin back.

"I'll come get you tonight then, after my last promo?" He asked, and she nodded instantly.

"John, let's go man. We're up soon." Adam turned to me, putting Bree onto her own two feet.

"I'll meet up with you in a sec, Copeland." I said, glancing at him long enough to watch him nod and walk off carelessly, and I turned back to Bree.

"So you feel okay enough to go to a rock concert with Adam, but not enough to go out with me?" I raised my eyebrows, gesturing toward Adam's descending body.

"Its the Foo Fighters, John. The FOO FIGHTERS. Like I'm gonna miss THAT." She rolled her eyes, plopping back into her chair. "I go out and act as your wing woman every single fucking night. Get over it. Its one night. Get Ash or Fatso to fill in." And she went back to reading her magazine.

I stared at her for another moment, then shook my head. "Thanks."

"Whatever." I heard her mumble as I walked off, running to catch up with Adam.

"Hey Copeland?" I slowed down next to him, watching him grin at me.

"Yeah?" He pushed his hair out of his face. He was totally Bree's type, and this sucked for me.

"Is something going on with you and Bree?" I asked, and he looked away slowly.

"No." He shook his head, looking down at his feet, "She said she doesn't want a relationship."

"Yeah..she's not really a relationship person, I guess.." I whispered, shrugging.

"I wish she were though." He shook his head, "I know that if she'd let her guard down for me, I could spend the rest of my life loving that girl."

My eyebrows shot up in shock, and I looked over at him, "You in love with her or something?"

He laughed lowly, "Or something.."

"The thing with Bree is...she's got trust issues." I said slowly, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He nodded, "It sucks too, because I know that I could love her."

I sighed softly, frowning in pity. I felt bad for him. I felt bad for any guy that developed feelings for Bree, because she was the biggest player/heartbreaker I've known since..me.

"You know what?" I slapped his shoulder gently, "I think she could love you too."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. She _won't_, of course.." I shook my head, "But if she let herself...yeah. She could."

"Bree being in love with anybody seems kind of impossible." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Completely." I agreed.

"Except for you. Everyone thinks she's got a thing for you." He said, nudging me gently.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Bree doesn't have a thing for anyone."

"Okay, maybe not..but she trusts you." He said, "That much is obvious, and she doesn't trust anybody, so this is a big deal. You and Bree are the main gossip topic for the divas."

"If she trusts me, I haven't noticed." I whispered, "She's so distant.."

"She's scared." He said, nodding.

"Of what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You." He stated simply. "What she maybe might feel for you. The way she might actually be comfortable around you, comfortable enough to let her guard down for you."

I just laughed softly, shaking my head, shaking it off. "Nah."

"Alright. Believe what you want, but I'd be careful around her if I were you." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Adam looked down at me, shrugging slightly, "Just what I said: Be careful around her."

"Why?" My eyebrows pulled together as we approached the gorilla position.

"Because either she's going to hurt you, or you're going to hurt her."


	7. Hello Adam

**-Bree's POV-**

I think if I described my perfect man, I would paint you a clear picture of Adam Copeland.

_Long hair?_ -** check.  
**_Tattoos?_ - **check.  
**_Green eyes(my favorite)?_ - **check.  
**_Love of rock music?_ -** check.  
**_Fanfuckingtastic body?_ -** check.  
**_Nasty sense of humor?_ -** check.  
**_Good kisser - not too much tongue?_ - **check.  
**_Dirty rough sex against the shower wall after a rock concert?_ - **check, check and check.**

It was the best sex I've ever had. We were both sweaty and dirty from the concert, (We got into a fight on the muddy ground, us against some guy and his bitch - we won.) we were both exhausted but still pumped from the concert/fight. Something about a guy with long blond hair with dirt all over his face and bloody knuckles made me extremely hot. The second we stepped into his hotel room, Adam grabbed me by the waist as tight as he could, his lips smashing against mine in a hard, passionate, heated kiss. It was desperate, and really fucking sexy. He couldn't wait to get the both of us naked, this much was obvious. But we were really dirty. So why not multi-task?

"Shower." I mumbled against his lips, "In the shower.."

I began to pull him toward the bathroom, and his hands grabbed onto my face, kissing me harder and longer. We stumbled into the bathroom backwards, and I instantly pulled back long enough to yank my black top off, throwing it onto the ground carelessly.

Adam stared at me a minute, shaking his head, "Marry me.."

I laughed, watching him grin, as I pulled him down to kiss him again.

It was the dirtiest fucking sex I've ever had in my life, and I enjoyed _every_ second of it.

When it was over and I stood in front of Adam's mirror with a towel wrapped around me, with him in the shower right behind me, all I could think about was the relationships I've had.

One or two when I was a teenager. That's it.

I'm not even fully sure I know how to be a girlfriend properly. I'd probably fuck everything up, because I like to have so much sex, and that's called what? Cheating, right? Yeah. I'd cheat. I've been thinking a lot lately though, and I could use a steady guy in my life. Adam could be that guy. He was really good to me, especially at the concert, when that hoe was yelling at me for god knows what, and he defended me like I was the most important thing in his life.

Then when the hoe's boyfriend came along, Adam beat the crap out of him for calling me a slut. When the hoe tried to get in it, I took care of her. We made a good team, Adam and I. Not only as friends, but as lovers too. Besides, having a boyfriend will help me resist John.

Adam was next to me now, towel around his waist, hair wet and dangling in his face. He was going through a drawer, and I reached over, brushing his hair back behind his ear gently.

He looked up at me instantly, a smile slowly growing on his lips, and he whispered, "Hey."

"Hey." I murmured, brushing my thumb against his cheek lightly, watching him turn to me.

"I think I like you more than I should.." He whispered, pressing his body to mine.

I studied his eyes a moment, "Yeah? How much are you supposed to like me?"

"Enough to be your friend. Not so much to the point where I don't want to keep my hands off of you. Which I don't." He sighed quietly, "And its obvious that you aren't a relationship type girl, so I'm guessing that's out of the picture..but I like being around you. I like seeing you happy, and I like making you happy. I like being with you. Is that horrible?"

His eyes stared into mine for the longest time, before I bit my lip, shrugging a bit.

"I could.." I paused, "I could.. do a... _'relationship'_...I think..."

His green eye's brightened immediately, his eyebrows shooting up. "Yeah?"

"I could try." I shrugged, "I mean..I don't know how good I'll be at it..but.."

He cut me off with a kiss, and relief flooded into my body, because Adam made me feel safe and pretty. He would be good for me. I just need to learn to trust him.

"You'll be fantastic at it." He whispered against my lips, kissing me again.

"Well I hope so." I frowned, "I don't want to hurt you.."

"I know you're taking a big risk, getting into a relationship. I know you don't trust people easily, if at all...don't worry. It will work out okay. And I promise you that you won't hurt me, I'm strong. I'll be okay." He nodded slightly, and I lifted my lips in a small smile.

"Wow. Boyfriend." I wrinkled my nose up. "What do boyfriends and girlfriends even _do_?"

Adam wiggled his eyebrows, and I squealed when he grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up and carrying me straight to the other room. He slammed me into the bed, my towel falling off in the process, and I laughed loudly. He attacked my lips with his own, his hands caressing my body.

"What did I just get myself into?" I whispered against his lips, he smiled brightly.

"A whole lot of trouble." And my boyfriend kissed me again.


	8. Meet my boyfriend

**-Bree's POV-**

"I have questions."

Nuzzling into someones shoulder or chest wasn't normally my thing, but it felt normal with Adam. So I pressed my cheek against his chest, listening to his steady, strong heartbeat, allowing him to trace patterns on my back with his fingertips. I sighed in content, smiling gently.

"Shoot." He whispered.

"This..relationship thing.." I started, pausing to think over my question.

"Its exclusive, right? As in - I have to stop sleeping around?" I asked softly.

He looked down into my eyes, nodding a bit. "I'd prefer it that way. There are such things as open relationships where each partner can sleep with whoever they please, but..I don't feel comfortable sharing you. I don't even want to think about anyone else touching you."

I shivered against him, pressing my lips to his chest softly. "Okay."

"Will that be a problem for you?" He asked, not in a snotty tone, but in a gentle worried voice.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I'm used to having all different partners..sleeping with one guy will take some getting used to...."

"I can be whoever you want me to be, Bree." Adam whispered.

"I noticed." I laughed lowly, looking up at him. "In the shower you were insane, rough and straight to the point, kind of like an animal.."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked instantly, I laughed again.

"You hurt me in all the right ways, babe." I smiled, "And then just now..you were very gentle."

"All you need to do is tell me how you want it, and you get it that way. I'm adjustable." He kissed my shoulder, and I smiled softly.

"I can get used to this.." I whispered, and he looked into my eyes, grinning.

"I hope so." He murmured, leaning down and kissing me again.

My phone went off just then, and I knew the text tone immediately. _John_.

"Oh no." I mumbled, sighing heavily and grabbing my phone off the floor.

**Clean up?** was all that it said, and I ran my hand over my forehead, turning to look at Adam.

And I couldn't imagine getting out of this bed right now.

I shut my phone off, tossing it back onto the floor carelessly, and curled back into Adam's warmth. His arms went around me tightly, kissing the top of my head, and I sighed in perfect content.

**-John's POV-**

I was beyond pissed off at Bree. I was to the point where I didn't even want to look at her from being so angry. Its one thing to ditch me for Adam Copeland, but not coming to do clean up when she said she would, and then turning her phone off on me - that was crossing the line.

She's my best friend. She's not supposed to pull this kind of shit.

Here I was, though. Standing in the lobby with Randy waiting for Ashley to return with Bree so we could go to the next city. I sipped my coffee and kept my hand low over my eyes, tired and pissed because I had the worst night ever last night.

The chick - Ana, Amy, whatever - wasn't even good. Then she wouldn't shut up. And Bree wasn't there to take care of it, so I had to deal with making her leave, and that didn't end well. I think I still have a hand print on my cheek from where she slapped me when I asked her to go.

Fucking Bree. I should disown her as a best friend.

Ashley came down first, and when Randy asked where Bree was, Ash simply said, "You'll see.."

Two seconds later, Bree floated into the room. No, I swear she was literally _floating_. She was wearing jean shorts and a loose black v-neck, a black sweater over that and long chain necklaces around her neck. Usually she dressed in sweats or baggy clothes to travel. Now she looked like she actually put some effort into her outfit, hair and make up. _Okay. Weird._

And if I thought this wouldn't get any weirder, I see she's holding the hand of one Adam Copeland. They stopped and stared at each other a long moment, murmuring unknown words, and he leaned down to kiss her very softly. She smiled brightly, turning away and floating over to us.

"Hello." She said dreamily, smiling at all of us.

No "Hey Fattie." Or "Hey Johnny." Or "Hey Ashface." Simply a dreamy, "Hello."

"Erm. Hello." Randy mumbled, scrunching his eyebrows.

"You guys look lovely this morning." She smiled her creepy dreamy smile again.

"Uh..you..you look _lovely_, too..Bree.." Ashley said, confused as well.

Adam approached, holding a coffee in his hand. "Babe. Coffee."

Bree spun to him instantly, smiling even brighter and gladly accepting the coffee.

"Thank you." She whispered, he smiled.

"You're welcome." He leaned down and they kissed again.

"What the mother fucking hell is going on?" I finally cracked. I wasn't planning on speaking to Bree what-so-ever, but I had to know what the hell was happening right now.

Bree jumped slightly, turning away from Adam toward me. The dreamy look in her eyes was gone for a moment, but then it returned the second Adam pressed his hand to her back.

"We have news." Bree said, smiling, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Wait for it.." Ashley mumbled.

I sighed, taking a long sip of my coffee.

"Adam and I are dating." Bree said, smiling brightly.

I choked, spitting my coffee all over Adam. "WHAT?!"

But she didn't hear me. She was too busy wiping the hot coffee off of her new _boyfriend_.

Bree** ignored **me, and it hurt worse than anything in the world.


	9. Effective Immediately

**-John's POV-**

It was hard to ignore my best friend when she's sitting less than a foot from me for a long drive.

I begged Ash to switch with me but she refused and Randy protested, saying he enjoyed the quiet. I didn't enjoy the quiet, or the tension that filled the backseat. I had so many things to say to her, but I couldn't say them, because she was mad at me for burning Adam with my coffee. So she's ignoring me back. And that's not fucking fair. I'm the angry one in this friendship, she's supposed to be the apologetic one right now.

She's trying to flip it, and it's not going to fucking work.

**Its not.**

Bree caught my gaze for a moment, and she frowned, looking away immediately.

"I'm sorry for spitting coffee all over your new fucking boyfriend." I spat out.

Okay. Maybe it did work..

Bree cleared her throat, turning to look at me, "Apology accepted."

"Great." I mumbled, turning away from her.

"Well?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

I kicked Orton's seat, and he glanced back at Bree. This was his cue.

"John's ignoring you. Silent treatment, effective immediately." He stated, sighing heavily.

"Damn I enjoyed the quiet while it lasted, didn't you baby?" Randy mumbled.

"Yeah. I knew it wouldn't last long though." Ash shrugged, turning to watch the show.

It was just getting started.

"Why am I getting the silent treatment? What did I do?" Bree asked, frowning slightly.

She was more angry than sad, though. Its Bree.

"How am I supposed to fix whatever I did wrong if he won't even talk to me?" She asked the Ortons. They both shrugged, smirking at her.

"Oh whatever. I don't even care. Be a pissy little brat all you want, Cena." Bree turned to look out her window again, and didn't say another word to me for fifteen whole minutes. FIFTEEN MINUTES. How does she last that long? I was dying. She looked so calm. I was going to explode any second, I could feel it. I was always horrible at the silent treatment.

Especially when it came to Bree.

"You ditched me for Copeland, didn't take out the trash like you PROMISED you would, turned your fucking phone off on me, and now you're in a relationship all of a sudden?!? Do you know how much shit is going to change now???" I exploded, turning to Bree.

She stared at me a moment, glaring. "FOO FIGHTERS, JOHN! It was the FOO FIGHTERS!!! I couldn't pass that up!! I was not _ditching_ you, ya big fucking baby!! And its not my job or responsibility to take care of your ring rats for you!! Yeah, I **do** it, because you're my best friend and I feel like someone needs to take care of you, but I'm not going to be there to do it EVERY SINGLE TIME you need me. Which happens to be EVERY SINGLE FUCKING NIGHT!!! I have a life outside of you, Cena. You're not my number one priority anymore. I'm done taking care of you."

"You know what, that's just fucking FINE with me! I don't fucking care, I don't need you anyways!!" I yelled back, turning away from her. The minute shit quieted down, Ashley climbed into the backseat, pressing her hand to my arm lightly. I moved to the front instantly.

"That's the first time we've ever fought." I mumbled to Randy.

"It won't be the last." He shook his head.

"I think it will be.." I frowned, shrugging.

"Nah. Me and Ashley have discussed this a million times, and we've tried explaining it to you two, but do either of you ever listen? No. Of course not.." Randy trailed off, shaking his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, cutting him off.

"You and Bree." He said, like I was stupid. "You guys are gonna get married."

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows immediately.

"Its been decided by Ashley. I think she's already starting the guest list." He shrugged one shoulder, glancing back at his wife quickly.

"Dammit, not this again." I mumbled, sighing.

"Again? She's never stopped." Randy laughed, "Maybe she stopped telling you, but not me."

"So ever since me and Bree met - which was what? Three, four years ago? - she's been obsessing over how perfect we are for each other? That's ridiculous. My god." I turned around in my seat, narrowing my eyes at Ashley.

"Hey, you." I glared, watching Bree look over instantly. "**Ash-ley**."

Bree rolled her eyes and looked at Ashley's face, which had turned to me.

"Stop." I ordered, her eyebrows pulled together.

"Stop...? What?" She asked impatiently.

"Just _stop_." I glared, "Think about it. You'll figure it out."

"Okay, crazy man." She rolled her eyes.

"He should be in a loony bin." I heard Bree mumble as I turned back around.

"As I was saying.." Randy continued when I turned back to the front. "How do you plan on winning the bet if you're not speaking to the project?"

"Mother fucker." I cursed, closing my eyes. "Oh well. You can have the money. I don't care."

"Giving in so easily?" He smirked, and I glared over at him.

"She has a boyfriend now." I said, making a face. "Its going to be impossible."

"For John Cena? _Nooooo_." Randy laughed, sarcastically. "You seriously think you can't do it?"

"I seriously think I can't do it." I confirmed, nodding.

"Pussy." Randy murmured, shaking his head. "Its a shame."

"Shut the fuck up." I smacked his arm, glaring as he laughed.

"You can do it. Just talk to her, pull any and all moves you can think of, and she's yours. I can promise you that. Anyone in the WWE can promise you that." He smiled, "Except maybe Adam."

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes, readjusting my hat, staring out the window.

It was awfully quiet in the backseat.

**-Bree's POV-**

"Bree? What are you doing?" Ashley asked as I climbed into the backseat.

"I'm making Johnny love me again." I said softly, pouting. She grinned when I reached into his suitcase and pulled out one of his old 'Ruck Fules' trucker hats, putting it on my head tilted to the side. Closing his suitcase, I opened mine and put a HLR shirt on . I climbed back next to Ashley, grinning at her while she laughed softly.

"You look ridiculous." She stated, I shrugged.

"The things I'd do for John Cena." I noticed her eyebrows raise, but ignored it and made my way to the front. I worked my way onto John's lap, curling up into a ball.

"Johnny." I whispered, poking his chest. He stared out the window, stiff.

I felt like I was cuddling with a giant rock.

"I'll be your biggest and bestest fan if you talk to me." I murmured, gently tugging on his left ear lobe. I saw the hint of dimples forming, and knew he was holding a smile back horribly.

"I'll rap for you!" I offered, and his smile broke.

"I hate you." He said, looking down at me, still grinning. I smiled back brightly.

"You look like an idiot." He added, and I grinned brighter, my cheeks beginning to hurt.

I waved my hand in front of my face slowly, "You can't see me...?"

He rolled his eyes, but his body completely relaxed, and I melted into him gently.

"Don't be mad, Johnny." I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked, "I have every right to be angry."

"I know." I nodded, "But I'm sorry. And you're gonna come first no matter what."

John looked down at me, his baby blues looking into my dark brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded, and he smiled a slow, desperately sexy smile.

"Good." He nodded, and didn't turn back to the window. He continued to stare down at me, so long and so intense that I finally had to look out the window myself.

"Did you get that from my suitcase?" He finally asked, obviously talking about the hat.

"Erm..no?" I said, and he pinched my waist. "Owwwah!"

"Stay out of my shit, you little klepto." He stated, I frowned.

"You'll get it back." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah? Like I got my other hats back? And my throwbacks? Which don't fit you at all. You drown in them. And my head is way bigger than yours. Don't you have... a pair of my shoes, too?" He scrunched his eyebrows, a thoughtful look on his face, and I smacked his chest.

"No! You creep." I laughed, "I don't have _that_ much stuff that's yours."

"Only an entire closet's worth." He mumbled, raising his eyebrows, staring down at me.

I grinned the most cheesy grin I could, "You still love me."

John smiled back lightly, tugging me closer to his body.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

* * *

**A/N: I want to change the name of this fic. What do you guys think? Got any name ideas? I'm extremely indecisive, sooo I won't be getting anywhere ahahaha. HELP!!(: Please? Review and include any/all title ideas, please! Love you!**

UPDATE 3/24/08: I changed the name of this fic from SIN to ANIMALS(:


	10. Shaking

**A/N: Hey guys! I renamed the fic from_ SIN_ to _ANIMALS_, in case you didn't notice. I really hope it doesn't throw everyone off. :/ I have a feeling I might lose some readers because of it, they might accidentally delete the alerts in their inbox because they don't recognize the name. Ohh, dear. It'd be super great if everyone could leave a review, just so I know that I've got all my readers still - at least my avid ones. I'm really worried about this, I don't want to cause any unnecessary confusion. Maybe I should change the name back. Although Animals fits much better. Well... I guess we'll see how this goes... (:**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

"Okay. When I got into this relationship I didn't know I was getting Cena's #1 fan as a girlfriend." Adam said when I approached him, still decked out in my Cena gear. I laughed, my arms around his waist in a second, his arms around me just as quick.

"I'm full of surprises." I smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss me softly. I tugged him in tighter, deepening the kiss and allowing him to lightly press me against the wall behind us.

"John was mad at me, so I had to cheer him up." I explained when Adam pulled back from the kiss.

"Did it work?" He asked, I nodded.

"It always works." I laughed softly, shaking my head. I slid my hands down his back, slowly into the back pockets of his tightly fitted jeans, and I smiled brightly.

"Your jeans are tighter than mine." I laughed, and he grinned.

"You look fucking adorable in those jeans though." He stated, kissing me again.

"And you look fucking sexy in _those_ jeans." I said, biting onto his bottom lip lightly.

"I think you're my soulmate." Adam said dreamily, and I laughed, kissing him again.

"I gotta go." I whispered, he nodded slightly.

"My room or yours?" Was all he whispered, and I smiled immediately.

"Mine..." I paused, biting my lip, "You know how you said you were adjustable?"

"Yeah.."

"Prepare to adjust." I smiled, winking and walking away from him.

**-John's POV-**

"Hey Bree? Could you come in here a sec?"

Bree turned to face me immediately, raising her eyebrows. She probably wanted to get back to the hotel and prepare herself for Adam right away, but she promised me I would come first.

She entered my dressing room, closing the door behind her softly, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Sup?" She asked, and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Just wanted to see you. C'mere." I said, sitting on the couch. She moved to me instantly, allowing me to grab her hand and yank her down next to me.

"Okie. What do you want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To hang out with my best friend." I shrugged, speaking honestly.

"Really?" Bree squinted, trying to tell if I'm lying.

"Really." I nodded, she shrugged and smiled.

"Fine with me." She leaned against me heavily, allowing me to tuck her up under my arm. I was so fucking _huge _compared to her.

"I think your biceps are bigger than my head." Bree stated, reading my mind.

"You've got a pretty big head, so I dunno about that one.." She swatted my chest.

"I think you have me confused with Randy Fatso Orton." Bree stated dryly.

"He said the funniest thing today.." I laughed lowly, and she turned her head to look up at me.

"That's rare." She said softly, smiling lightly. I laughed lowly again, and her smile grew.

"He said that Ashley's been planning our wedding since the moment we met." I said, shaking my head. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"She bombarded me with wedding magazines. She _forced_ me to pick out my dress." She stated, my eyes widening, and she nodded. "She's convinced. She says we'll thank her one day."

I laughed, "Maybe we will."

It was her turn to laugh, shaking her head. "Oh no. I don't plan on marrying anybody. Especially not a guy thats like my brother."

_This is my chance. This is my chance._

"I've never considered you like a little sister." I stated, shaking my head.

She frowned, "Why not?"

"I've pictured you naked too many times." I said softly, but honestly. I really have.

She laughed, smacking my chest, "Shut up!"

"Sorry!" I shrugged innocently, "I can't help it!"

"But when I posed for Playboy last year, you refused to look at the pictures!!" She stated, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Well I don't want to ruin it." I shrugged again.

"Ruin what??" She asked, sitting up straight.

"The first time we sleep together. Seeing you naked for the first time should be done in person, not on paper." I smiled, and her mouth fell open.

"I'm not sleeping with you! **Ever**!!" She shook her head. That stung a little bit.

"Oh I think you will." "NO." "Yeah, I think its gonna happen.." "No.." "Yeah, I really think so." "Not ever.." "Its gonna happen.." "No, I don't think so." "Yeah, it'll happen.."

"John!" Bree scolded me, smacking my arm hard.

"Bree!" I mocked her, frowning, "Its inevitable."

"How so?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're a sex addict, I'm a sex addict. I'm a sex god, I bet you're a sex goddess..we're kind of meant to be fucking, but we aren't. I bet sleeping with you would be like..sleeping with Aphrodite." I grinned, looking down into her eyes.

"The Goddess of Love?" She asked dryly, blinking.

"Yeah. We'd be like Adonis and Aphrodite." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"You're comparing yourself to a greek god?" Bree's eyebrows raised.

"Wouldn't you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She laughed loudly.

"No!"

I stood up, removing my shirt and throwing it to the ground. "How bout now?"

She tilted her head to one side, staring at my chest. "Yeah, o-okay maybe.."

I grinned, "That's what I thought."

She stood up slowly, trying her very hardest to stare at my face. "I've gotta go."

I caught her gaze, and nodded slowly, "Of course. _Adam_."

"Yeah.." She squinted slightly, shrugging a bit.

"Okay." I shrugged, turning toward the door. I opened it for her, watching her begin toward it.

On her way past me, she pinched my cheek, "See ya."

"Oh, hey one more thing.." I grabbed her wrist, flinging the door shut before she could exit.

"What...." Was whispered from her lips as I shoved her against the now-closed door, my hands pulling her against me tightly.

"I have a question." I whispered as softly as I could, my lips barely touching hers. Bree was trembling. I held onto her tighter, moving my hands down to rest on her jean clad butt.

"John, I.." She pressed her hands to my bare chest to push me away, then realized that she was touching my bare chest. She stopped her sentence. "Oh god.."

"Why are you shaking, Bree?" I murmured against her lips, still not kissing her.

Our eyes have been locked, and she just now closed her eyes, turning her head away from me.

I released her with a smile, opening the door for her again, "Kay, see you tomorrow."

She stared at me wide eyed, her eyebrows pulling together as she shook her head, backing out the door. I stepped into the hallway to watch her walk off, turning to look at me repeatedly.

"This will be easier than I thought." I murmured, grinning brightly.

I looked down, just now noticing I had a boner, I scrunched my eyebrows, "Down boy."


	11. FMLYHM

**A/N: Wow!! The response to the last chapter was INSANE guys, thank you all _so so so_ much! I love you all!(:(:  
PS: This chapter was inspired by the song FMLYHM by Seether.  
PPS: FMLYHM stands for Fuck Me Like You Hate Me (: Yum.**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

I have the libido of a 16 year old boy.

No, honestly.

I hate being teased and then not getting any from the teaser. In this case, right now, that would be John. Not one _really_ dirty thought has ever crossed my mind about him until today. I mean, yeah I've always thought he was hot, but who the fuck doesn't? I'd have to be blind to think that man is unattractive. But he's always just been..John. I mean, thinking of sleeping with him has always just been so gross, its uncalled for, its unthinkable. Then he has to go and be all sexy, pressing his body against mine in all the right places and whispering against my lips in that low voice of his. I fucking hate his voice.

God damn that is such a lie. I love his voice, its the sexiest thing about him. Fuck my life.

I think I broke about five laws driving back to the hotel. Thankfully, I didn't get stopped. If I did, I might have ended up seducing the fucking cop, because Cena got me all hot and heavy.

I already knew tonight was not going to be good for me. I wasn't just in the mood for normal sex, I had special requests - special requests that are going to leave me incredibly sore.

I went back to my hotel room, not even bothering to change out of my simple jeans and t-shirt, instead just grabbing the one thing I needed and then sprinting my ass to Adam's room.

I knocked like a mad woman, and Adam opened the door within seconds, scrunching his eyebrows. I shoved a box of 100 condoms into his hands.

"How long do you think those will last us?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He laughed, "Um, a year?"

"Really? I was thinking more like..a week, or two...maybe.." I squinted, shrugging.

"Jeez, Bree. You really are a nympho, aren't you?" He looked kind of intimidated.

"Oh yeah." I nodded, then frowned, "Is this going to be an issue?"

"An issue? God, no!! You're god sent." He said, and it made me think about John's Aphrodite comment. My body heated up at just the thought of Cena.

"So.." Adam stepped into my embrace, his lips attaching to my neck instantly.

"How's it going to be tonight?" he whispered against my neck, and I shivered.

I reached up, grabbing a fistful of his blond hair, pulling his ear to my lips, smiling.

His nails dug into my hips, and I closed my eyes softly. "Rough, I'm assuming?"

"The roughest you can get without killing me." I murmured, smirking, nibbling on his ear lobe lightly. He melted into my body, falling against it, groaning softly.

"Adam.." I whispered, kissing the sweet spot right behind his ear lobe.

"Yes?" He breathed out.

"Fuck me like you hate me." I stated, and he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Safety word." He stated, raising his eyebrows.

"I won't need one." I replied, shaking my head.

"Bree.." He said softly, but I shook my head. The soft look disappeared from his eyes. He rammed me into the hotel door harder than I thought imaginable.

I groaned in pain, "Okay okay. Yellow."

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing me softly. I grabbed onto him, deepening the kiss.

Adam proceeded to slam my body into the bed, rip my clothes off, and fuck me like he hates me.

---

He did a really good job at pretending he hated me. So good, he bruised me on almost every inch of my body, except my face. I didn't exactly leave him unmarked though, either. I'm sure he'll bruise in more than a few places, and I bit him quite a few times.

"I'm really fucking pissed off." I said to Adam as we laid in bed in the afterglow.

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Because I've known you for four fucking years and I'm just experiencing this now." I stated, frowning, "If I knew sleeping with you would be like this, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Honestly, I'm usually not like this at all. I've always been kind of..traditional." He shrugged, "You bring out the crazy sex fanatic in me, I guess."

"Well, I'm damn glad." I said, kissing his shoulder.

"Ow." he whispered, and I laughed softly, noticing a bite mark there.

"Tomorrow is gonna suck. We're gonna be so fucking sore." I said, raising my eyebrows.

Adam grinned, "It was worth it."

* * *

**-Next day-**

"Ow." _Step. _"Ow." _Step. _"Ow." _Step. _"Ow." _**Steph.**_

Wait. Steph?

"Oh, hey Stephanie." I said, my hand pressing into my back.

"What happened?!" She asked, her eyes wide with worry and concern. Such a mom.

"Nothing..nothing..I'm fine.." I said, waving it off, beginning to walk away.

"Bree, you can't compete like this! Look at your..oh my god!" She had lifted my shirt, seeing all the bruises and bite marks on it. "Were you attacked?!"

"No..no. Not attacked." I shrugged, smiling innocently. "I had a safety word.."

"BREE!" Stephanie's eyes widened even more. "You got this from having sex??"

"Er..well um..y-yeah.." I shrugged again, pulling a puppy dog face.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, I sighed.

"Steph, c'mon. You know it was me, it wasn't his fault." I said, "Besides, I'm fine."

"Hey, guys!" Ashley bounced over, grinning like a kid in a candy shop. "What's going on?"

"Look!" Stephanie ordered, turning me back around and pointing to my back.

"OH MY GOD!" Ashley yelled, her eyes suddenly wider than Stephanie's.

"Ashley!" I scolded, "Chill. It was from last night.." I turned red.

"Oh." Ashley said, turning to Steph. "The _entire_ hotel heard Bree and Adam have sex last night."

"Adam? Copeland? Oh my god. Since when is he into this crazy Bree stuff?" Stephanie asked.

"Crazy Bree stuff?! What? Its not like I'm into bondage!!" I said, my eyes wide now.

"No, just getting beaten like a punching bag while having an orgasm. That's not weird." Ashley rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with Stephanie.

"Its not being _beaten_. Just a little roughness." I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth, glaring at the two. "I'm going to go somewhere where I'm appreciated."

"Like a brothel?" Steph asked, her and Ashley pausing before bursting into laughter.

"I hate you, Ashley. I would relay the same message to you Steph, but you have my career in your hands. But I hate you, Ashley. I'm going to go find Johnny." I began to stumble away.

"We can take you to a woman's abuse shelter!" Steph called out, her and Ash still laughing.

I flipped them both off over my shoulder. I needed Johnny.


	12. Flip Roles

**-John's POV-**

All everyone could discuss today was how they heard the crashes, the groans, the moans, and the screams of pain and pleasure from Adam Copeland's hotel room. I didn't hear a damn thing. Of course, its because I put my iPod on full blast to block it out...but at least I didn't hear anything.

Last night was the first time in a while that I didn't bring a girl to my room. I just didn't have the energy. It would have been nice to have something to distract me from Bree and Adam though.

"Johnny.." I heard behind me, knowing the voice, knowing the nickname, hell I even knew the breathing and the footsteps. I turned my head, glancing at her as she made her way closer to me.

"Hey, Bree." I stated, looking back down at my cellphone as she stood in front of me.

"So are you mad at me like everyone else on this roster?" She asked, but I didn't look up.

"No. Why should I be?" I asked, pretending I was intensely texting somebody. I wasn't.

"Erm..well..I guess Adam and I were disturbing the peace last night." I saw her begin to twist her hair around her pointer finger, letting me know she was uncomfortable.

"Didn't hear a thing." I said, shrugging.

"Oh." She paused, "That's surprising.."

I shrugged again, still pretend texting, as if I didn't have time for her.

I heard her let out a tiny sigh, "Are you gonna need clean up tonight?"

My eyebrows raised, "Maybe."

"Well, just let me know, because I'm skipping the sex tonight." She said, and I nodded.

"Alright."

"Ok." She whispered, "See ya."

I waited until she turned away from me to look up, and the first thing I noticed was her limping. Then my eyes shot to her hand pressed into her back, a deep bite mark on her arm.

"Stop right there!" I ordered, running to catch up with her immediately.

"What?" She murmured, looking up at me with scrunched eyebrows.

"What the fucking hell happened to you?" I asked, my eyes widening. I shoved my phone into my pocket and reached out toward her neck. I lightly pushed her hair back, tilting her head up so I could get a good look at the bruises covering her neck. "Don't you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, "So?"

"So? You can't compete like this!" I said, shaking my head. "You need a doctor."

"No, I don't." Bree shook her head, "I'm gonna get the bruises covered, and it's not a very complex match. I'll be fine." I continued to examine her neck, touching it very lightly.

"What happened?" I asked, still shaking my head.

"Rough sex." She shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Is this all?" I asked, understanding a few bite marks on the neck. Bree's into that stuff.

She paused, frowning slightly, not wanting to tell me.

"Bree.." I said sternly, raising my eyebrows.

She sighed heavily, turning her back to me, gently tugging at her shirt. I helped her lift it up, and I gasped when I saw. Her back was literally _covered_ in bruises and scratch marks.

My blood boiled. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing.

"Adam did this to you?" I whispered, lowering her shirt.

"John." She said sternly, "It was me, you know that, you know how I am."

She turned around toward me, her eyes softening when she saw the look on my face, which I'm sure was that of pure worry and devastation. I didn't want to see her hurt, ever.

"I can handle it. I promise." She whispered, raising her eyebrows, grabbing my hands.

It shocked me how things weren't weird with us after what I did yesterday.

I guess we're just too close to let anything get in between us.

"You come to my room the **minute** you get back to the hotel." I ordered, "I'm taking care of you."

"Oh?" She asked, smirking, "But I always take care of you." She poked my stomach.

"Its time to flip roles, Breeface." I whispered, smiling gently. I leaned toward her and kissed her forehead very softly, keeping my lips against her skin longer than I should have.

"Okay." She whispered, giving a little nod. Our eyes met, and I smiled gently.

"Good luck tonight." I said, sarcastically. I knew that despite being hurt, she would do fantastic in the ring. She rolled her eyes.

"Keep it." She stuck her tongue out, before limping away.

I waited until she was gone, then immediately went to go find Adam.


	13. Trust

**-John's POV-**

I found Adam in catering, intensely watching Bree's match against Mickie James on a monitor.

"Go baby..no! Shit." He was whispering, and I watched him wince when Mickie Mick Kicked her.

Pin. Kick out, two count. I smiled.

"She's got this." I said confidently, moving to stand next to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, not even looking at me. I stared at him a long moment, glaring. He didn't notice.

"Of course." I nodded, looking up just in time to see Bree deliver the most brutal DDT I've ever seen. I even winced when I saw it, and then I smiled when she pinned Mickie for the three count.

"Yes!" Adam whispered, sighing in relief. Bree had rolled onto her back, staring straight up, and I watched her chest rise and fall repeatedly. She got to her feet slowly, her hand pressing into her back, and she winced when the ref raised her hand in victory to a loud pop from the audience.

Then, out of nowhere - **BAM!** Ashley came up behind her, smacking her with a steel chair.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Adam nearly shouted, his eyes wide.

"She didn't tell you that part either?!" I asked, furious with Bree.

"No!" He shook his head, his eyes still wide.

Ashley smiled as the crowd booed her, but she raised the Woman's Championship proudly anyways. Bree and her have had a rival going on for quite some time. I should have known.

"I have to go see her." Adam whispered, turning away from me. I grabbed onto his arm, tightly.

"I have to talk to you first." I said sternly, watching him raise his eyebrows, pointedly looking at my strong grip around his forearm. I released it.

"About?" he questioned, crossing his arms across his chest tightly.

"Bree." I said, watching him shift his weight from one leg to the other.

I sighed, "Look.. I know she's hard to resist, hard to say no to, right?" He shrugged. "You can't let her talk you into being rough with her like that ever, ever again. Have you seen her back? Its insanely messed up. She's in so much pain, and no matter what she says - you can't do it again. I know she likes it rough, but there's a line between having rough sex and being abused, and I think in some _twisted_ way she likes to test that line."

"Are you accusing me of abusing her?" He asked, instantly jumping to conclusions.

"No." I stated, honestly, "If I thought you abused her, you'd be dead right now."

"Just please, be careful with her. She won't like it, but it has to be done if she wants to stay on top. She can't be sore before her matches, because she'll wind up even worse afterward." I said gently, and he nodded slowly. I could tell he really cared about her.

"Okay." He whispered, "I'll talk to her about it."

"No, don't talk to her about it. Tell her no. She won't listen if you try to talk about it, you have to tell her. She's like a child in that way. She'll listen if you say no." I stated, and he gave another small nod, before disappearing around the corner.

I'll let him scold Bree now, and I'll take care of her later. I'm going to win that fucking bet.

**-Bree's POV-**

Adam's pissed at me. Well, more worried than pissed I guess. He said we've got to take the rough sex down a few notches, and usually I would argue that no, I like it, and I can handle it - but he looked so worried about me, that I just agreed. And he looked shocked that I agreed. He's mad though that I didn't tell him I had a rough match the next day, because if he knew, he wouldn't have agreed to rough me up in the sack.

I still say it was worth it. It was _really_ good sex.

Honestly, though - I'm scared to be alone with Adam when we're not having sex. I'm good at sex, and seducing men, I'm not good at..anything else, really. I get nervous talking to Adam, unless I'm seducing him. So I told him I'd be going to John's room tonight, because he's angry with me as well. Adam understood. Something I absolutely loved about him - he trusts me.

He shouldn't, though. I had a sex dream about John. It was so fucking good, but so gross at the same time. I want to erase it from my memory, but it refuses to go. It pops up every time I close my eyes. So now, not only am I scared to be alone with my boyfriend, I'm scared to be alone with my best friend in the entire world. I feel like a fucking freak.

I didn't want to go anywhere but straight to bed, but I promised John, and if I break a promise to him, I don't know what I'll do. So I limped down to his room, knocking lightly, wincing in pain when I did. He opened the door, and I winced again as I moved past him.

"Bree.." He said, frowning, "I would have come to get you."

"Come get me? And what? Carry me down?" I laughed lightly.

"Yes." He said, shrugging. "Of course."

"I'm fine, John." I whispered, lowering myself onto his bed slowly. Really slow.

"Okay, take your clothes off and lay down. I'm going to make you feel better." He said.

"Is that supposed to turn me on?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. He laughed.

"No. I didn't mean it in a cheesy pick up line kind of way. I'm actually going to make you feel better." He stated, "Now, strip."

"Fully naked?" I questioned, scrunching my eyebrows.

"No." He rolled his eyes again. I felt really stupid. I was asking dumb questions.

"You're the boss, apple sauce." I said quietly, standing up slowly again. John grabbed my hands and helped me. I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "I feel like an old lady."

He smiled, "You don't look like one."

Our eyes caught, and I let myself gaze a moment before looking away. His extremely large, extremely soft, and extremely warm hands pressed into my hips, moving under my shirt. I shivered, but let him slowly peel my shirt from my skin anyways. He was just helping me.

"Fuck, Bree." He whispered, squinting and frowning. He was really upset.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I don't mean to worry you."

"I don't understand it.." He sighed, "If I were Adam, I could never.."

John couldn't finish the sentence, looking away from me, sighing again.

"I asked him to, John." I whispered, frowning with a shrug. "You'd do it. If I asked you."

"Why do you _like_ that?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"It makes it better for me. I don't know.. I guess I've always associated pleasure with pain." I looked down, "You can't have one without the other."

"That's not true." He murmured, cupping my face in his hands gently. "And I'll prove that to you someday." He added in a stern whisper, "I promise."

"I'm not sleeping with you." I stated, raising my eyebrows.

John grinned, "You say that now, but don't worry - you'll be begging for it sooner or later. They all do." I rolled my eyes immediately, and he laughed softly.

"Lay down." He whispered, "I'm going to take good care of you."

I did as he said, because I trusted John Cena more than I ever _have_, or ever _will_ trust a man.


	14. Pleasing you

**-John's POV-**

"OW!" Bree whined again, glaring back at me. "Fuck, John I thought you said you were helping!"

"I am helping!" I said with wide eyes.

"No, you're hurting!" She winced again. I was sitting on her butt, massaging her back.

"If its that bad you should be in a hospital being taken care of." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Or maybe you should have taken some massage therapist lessons before trying to rub someone down!" She glared again, "Get off me!"

I held my hands up innocently as I climbed off her, watching her sit up, rolling her shoulders.

"Just put some icy hot on my back and I'll be fine." She murmured, "And I'll show you how to give a fucking massage, because you were doing it ALL wrong."

"Bossy." I mumbled, but wasn't going to object to a massage by Bree.

I rubbed icy hot all over her back, hearing her sigh in content as it went on. She loved this stuff. Pulling her tank top down over her back, I returned to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I returned, Bree was flipped backward in a bridge position. I tilted my head.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, watching her lift her hands from the floor and pull herself back up.

"No. It cracks my back." She smiled, "Feels good."

"Looks like a good sex position." I stated, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, it is." She smiled, a certain tint in her eyes that I rarely saw.

"Now, lay down." She ordered, pointing to the bed.

I jumped onto the bed immediately, hearing her giggle before she sat on my ass like I did with her. She wiggled around a bit until she got comfortable, and I closed my eyes immediately.

"Don't wiggle like that!" I ordered, and she stopped, laughing.

"Oh. Right." She laughed again, and I heard knuckles cracking before she began to work her magic. I kept my eyes closed, feeling her fingers work on my muscles in all the right places, and when she wasn't working on a tense muscle, she was just gliding her fingers along my back.

It sent shivers straight up my spine. I didn't even realize I had goosebumps until Bree felt them.

"You cold?" She asked quietly, running her fingertips along my arms, which probably only made more goosebumps appear.

"No. Kind of warm actually." I cleared my throat, squeezing my eyes shut tighter.

"Want to take your shirt off?" She asked, stopping what she was doing.

I yanked my shirt over my head and threw it onto the ground, laying back down. Bree hands were trembling when she reached out to touch me again. I felt her shaking fingers glide along my bare skin, making my shivers more intense. She began to work on my tense muscles again.

"Bree.." I whispered, my eyes still closed. "You're shaking again."

"No." She said sternly, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I said very softly, beginning to turn. "Off."

She climbed off me, pulling her knees to my chest and staring at me as I turned to her.

"Come here." I whispered, pointing to the spot directly in front of me.

Bree shook her head, looking away from me, tightening the grip she had around her legs.

I moved to her slowly, sitting down in front of her and grabbing onto her hands. She loosened them hesitantly, allowing me to unwrap her arms from around her legs.

"Why do your hands shake around me?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"I have shaky hands." She mumbled, looking away.

"Bree.." I whispered, "You only shake when you're nervous. Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not." She said sternly, pulling her hands away from me.

I stared at her face, studying her, and I smiled gently. No matter how hard she tried to push me away, there was simply no possible way I could ever let her leave my life.

"Stop smiling like that." She ordered, glaring now.

"Like what?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"Like..like you know something I don't know." She made that up. Pathetic.

"What?" I rolled my eyes, "I was just looking at you."

"And smiling." She added, I raised my eyebrows.

"So I'm not allowed to look at you and smile now?" I asked.

Bree sighed softly, biting her lip and looking away from me.

"Is it just me or are things getting weirder between us each day?" I asked softly.

She looked over at me, frowning, "I guess." she paused, "I don't want it to be."

"Me either." I said quietly, raising my eyebrows.

"It feels like there's a _certain type_ of tension between us...and I think if we do what we need to do to get rid of that tension, it might ruin our friendship. And I can't imagine not being friends with you." She said quietly, and I knew exactly what she mean by that.

I didn't even think about the bet ruining our friendship. This changes things.

"What if we made an agreement?" I whispered, slowly moving my body closer to hers.

"What kind of agreement?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That it wouldn't mean anything." I suggested. She shoved me away from her.

"It would mean something." Bree said, getting up off the bed. "It would mean _everything_!"

She shook her head, backing away from me, heading into the bathroom. I followed instantly.

"So does this mean.." I trailed off, waving my hand slightly, hoping she'd understand.

_You have feelings for me?_

"No, it doesn't mean that!" She snapped, glaring. "But it _would_ ruin everything."

"What if we're not even talking about the same thing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Bree rolled her eyes, "I know you better than I know myself. We're talking about the same thing."

I smiled gently, staring at her face again, drifting off. "You do, don't you?"

"What??" She asked, turning the shower on.

"Know me better than you know yourself." I whispered, "And I know you better than I know myself. Like, I know that if I were to touch you right...here.." I wiggled my fingers along her rib cage. She laughed and pushed away from me, then glared.

"Don't." She ordered sternly.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her back to me, "Or if I touched you right here.."

My fingers ran across her lower back very lightly, and then I reached up to feel the goosebumps I knew would be on her arms. Her eyes were closed now, her lips parted.

"John." She said softly, but sternly, opening her eyes. She looked up at me, sighing quietly.

"One more.." I murmured, pushing her dark hair over her shoulders, exposing her neck.

She shivered in anticipation of what would come next. I leaned down to her neck, feeling her tilt her head to the side for me, giving me more skin to work with. I knew the exact spot to blow, suck and nibble on. She crumbled in my arms. Her knees buckled, her body fell against me. I held her up, my arms around her waist tightly. Bree's hands reached up and grabbed onto the back of my head and my neck, encouraging me to continue my assault on her sweetest spot.

This was the most sexual we've ever been with each other. And its a fucking hickey.

I've never had things go so slow with a girl, but it didn't feel right any other way. I couldn't jump into bed with Bree, I had to ease her into it, just like I've eased her into everything else.

I kissed her neck softly, pulling back to admire my marks. I smiled softly, wiping her neck gently.

Bree's eyes were still closed when I pulled back to look at her face, and she pulled out of my arms instantly, pressing her back against the wall. I watched her chest rise and fall.

"What was that for?" She barely whispered.

I smiled brightly, "You're my best friend, Bree. I like pleasing you."


	15. Pleasing you II

**A/N: All I have to say is: Gee, I hope my pastor doesn't stumble upon this... ;)**  


* * *

**-John's POV-**

Bree was angry with me. She said she did not like being teased, especially by me, because I'm her best friend and she doesn't want to sleep with me. I knew she was only acting so resistant because of her side of the bet, and maybe because of Adam too.

She ordered me to get out of the bathroom, and so I stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I was sexually frustrated too, but that didn't give me an excuse to act like a prissy bitch like Bree. I decided not to even speak to her the rest of the night, pretending to sleep when she came out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that she had on very short shorts and a thin white tank top. It didn't leave much to the imagination. I closed my eyes the second she looked at me.

"Johnny?" She whispered, moving over to me slowly. I heard her sigh, maybe in relief, before shutting the lights off and climbing into bed next to me.

Thinking I was asleep, she pressed her body against my back, kissing my shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered, "I wish we could."

I closed my eyes after hearing this, swallowing hard, hoping she didn't notice. I hoped my breathing was steady enough to convince her. I wanted very badly to just turn around and have my way with her, but I couldn't. Like I said, she needs to be eased into this.

Bree's body parted from mine only when she was in a deep sleep, and that's when I finally sat up in bed, staring down at her intensely. I did what I've done most nights I spent with Bree, I stayed up and watched her sleep. She never slept peacefully, always tossing and turning, mumbling things to herself. Usually my name.

This night particularly though, she was laying on her back, one hand reached up and clutching onto the pillow, the other resting on her stomach. She was breathing pretty heavy, her eyebrows pulled together, her lips parted. I watched her hand tighten on the pillow, her back arching off the bed slightly. My eyebrows raised immediately. I swallowed hard, slowly reaching my hand out to her. I pressed it against her stomach softly, moving it over to press into her side. I pressed my other hand against her other side, moving so I was hovering over her.

Her breathing got harder, her hand tightening on the pillow even more. I looked down, and I could see her nipples poking through her shirt. She was sexually aroused.

"Fuck." I murmured, sighing heavily and hanging my head.

This was a problem. It only made me want her more.

I should wake her up, right? Right.

"Bree.." I whispered, moving closer to her face, still hovering over her. My face was inches away from hers, I could feel her warm breath against my lips. I shivered.

"Bree...wake up." I whispered, reaching out to shake her now. The minute I touched her arm, her back arched off the bed, her body pressing against mine, a moan escaping her lips.

She must have some seriously vibrant dreams. It seems to me that she acts out her dreams while she's still dreaming. Like sleepwalking, except..she was trying to have sleep sex, I guess.

"Johnny.." She mumbled, feeling my skin against hers, she wrapped both arms around me, pulling me tight against her. I sighed again, reaching up and cupping one of her cheeks in my hand, running my thumb against her lips very lightly.

"Bree, wake up." I said louder, raising my eyebrows.

Her response was to part her lips, taking my thumb into her mouth, sucking on it.

It was my turn to be sexually aroused.

"Fuck, Bree!" I said, shaking my head. Her tongue ran up the length of my thumb, taking it back into her mouth, and a quiver of pleasure ran through my body.

I didn't ever think a girl could be so sexually arousing and sexy while she's sleeping.

I reached down my free hand, pinching her waist. Her eyes shot open, my thumb in her mouth.

Her eyes widened, and I soon found us wrestling on the bed, her trying to get away from me, and me trying to calm her down. She slapped my hands away from her, backing away instantly, but I pulled her back.

"Get off me!" She ordered, shoving me away again. She turned and began to crawl away, and got one foot on the ground when I grabbed her other foot, yanking her back to me.

"Calm down!" I replied, grabbing her arms, holding them to her sides, feeling her wiggle around, trying to break loose. I grunted as I fought with her, listening to her grunt in frustration as well.

"Bree, please, calm down." I said softly, as she slowly stopped fighting me.

"Let me go." She begged, "Please, John."

I looked down at the side of her face, and noticed tears running down her cheeks slowly.

"Why are you crying?" I asked gently, releasing her.

"Because!" She shook her head, moving as far away from me as possible.

"Bree.." I frowned, "What is it?"

"That was embarrassing!" She said, waving her hand toward the bed. "I was..I .."

"You were having a sex dream." I stated, shrugging.

"Yeah, about giving you a fucking blow job!!" She squealed, her face bright red. She headed toward the door. I jumped out of bed and beat her to it, blocking her from leaving.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Bree." I said softly, truthfully.

Her eyes were wide, her hand racking through her hair, "I used my blow job expertise on your fucking thumb! While I was sleeping!! You're seriously telling me not to be embarrassed?"

"No. Don't be embarrassed." I whispered, I pointed down at my boner, which I had gotten while she was sucking on my thumb. "Bree..its _fine_."

She looked down where I was pointing, but instead of looking away like she usually would, she just stared. I stared at her, watching her push her hair away from her face again, sighing.

Her eyes looked up at me, and she was a different girl.

I didn't dare move, or say a word, when she began to step toward me carefully. I closed my eyes when her body pressed to mine in all the right places, feeling her fingertips trace along the elastic of my boxers, taunting me.

"Do you, uh, want some help?" She whispered, her voice raspy from freaking out. "With that?"

I forced my eyes open, looking down at her, just in time to see her smile at me before falling down onto her knees before me. My eyes followed her down.

"You don't have to.." I started to say. I should tell her no.

"Johnny." She smiled up at me, slowly peeling my boxers away. "You're my best friend."

Bree's tongue now ran along the length of my erection.

One little lick and my eyes squeezed shut, my fists clenched, and I shivered in pleasure.

"I like to please you." She whispered, right before she deep throated me.


	16. How could you?

**-Bree's POV-**

"How do you eat that much and manage to stay thin?"

I looked up at the Ortons, who sat across from me as I put a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Its called a fast metabolism, stupid." I smiled sweetly at Randy. "I don't expect you to know anything about it though. Everything _you_ eat goes straight to your thunder thighs."

"Or maybe you puke your guts out after every meal. I wouldn't be surprised." He shot back, glaring.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and taking a sip of my juice. John was coming toward us.

"Ah, fuck." I whispered, wiping the corners of my mouth and moving over in the booth.

He slid right in next to me, and I glanced up at him. "Way to start without me, fatties."

He reached over and grabbed the rest of my bacon off my plate, shooting me a smile.

I eyed him a moment, my stomach turning, "Knock yourself out. I'm not hungry anymore."

My plate was practically full.

"Anorexic." Randy whispered, and I grabbed the first piece of silverware I saw and threw it.

Luckily for him, it was a spoon.

"Bree! That could have been a knife!" Ashley scolded.

"Ohh, death by butter knife. How tragic." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

John laughed, and I looked over at him again, his eyes locking with mine for a second. I turned away immediately, looking across the table at the Ortons, who were feeding each other.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to finish packing."

"I did it for you." John stated, cutting off my escape.

"Well. I have other things to do, then." I didn't bother asking him to move, he moved automatically. When we were both standing, before I got a chance to bolt, he grabbed my arm.

"We have to talk." He whispered, and my eyes locked on his.

"Later." I whispered, frowning. "Please?"

He nodded slightly, but still didn't release me. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of my head tightly, smoothing down my hair with his free hand, and then letting go.

I moved as quickly as I could without sprinting away from him.

**-John's POV-**

Oh, there was an elephant in the room.

The tension between me and Bree was so noticeable, there was no way either of us could ignore it. Although, I_ tried _to ignore it. Bree tried to flee the scene, leaving the elephant here. Now there's awkwardness with me and the Ortons. And you just can't ignore a big fat elephant, can you?

They were staring at me. Both of them, at the same time, without even trying to hide it.

"What??" I finally snapped, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing." Ashley shrugged.

"Did you fuck her?" Randy asked, and Ash smacked his arm, hard.

"Sorry." He mumbled to her, then looked up at me. "Well? Did you?"

"No!" I said sternly, sighing heavily. "Not exactly."

"What? Not exactly? What does that mean?" Ashley asked, sitting up straight.

"You two can't make a big deal about it." I ordered, "And it doesn't count for the bet."

"That depends on what it is." Randy smirked.

I sighed heavily, scratching my head. "She fucking.." I sighed again, shaking my head slowly.

"She fucking what?" Ashley asked, her eyes slightly wide.

"She gave me a blow job." I mumbled, so they couldn't hear me.

"Speak up, Cena." Randy ordered.

"She gave me a blow job." I said louder, looking up at them slowly.

Randy was smiling. Ashley's mouth was wide open. Bree just stared, blankly.

_**Wait**__, Bree?!_

"H-hey..Bree..." I said slowly, swallowing hard.

She was standing right there. How did I not see her before opening my big mouth?!

Her eyes stayed glued on me, and I sighed softly, staring right back.

"Wow." She breathed out, shaking her head. And then she was gone.

"Bree, wait!!" I called out, but she didn't stop. I stood up, turning to look at the Ortons.

"You two don't mention a word of this ever again." I ordered, before running after her.

"C'mon, Bree. They were going to find out one way or another. Its nothing to be ashamed of!" I grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back to me. She bumped into my chest, yanking her arm out of my grip immediately.

"What's the big deal? They're our best friends!" I was shocked that she was angry about this.

"Randy Orton is in NO way **my **best friend!" She said first, looking around at the people surrounding us. She grabbed my arm and yanked me with her to a more private area.

"You really couldn't wait more than like.._6 hours _to tell them?? You couldn't wait to talk to me first?! This isn't some casual thing to just throw out there in the open!! God, I'm not just some strange ring rat that you'll never see again. You can't brag to your fucking friends about me, John, because we have the same fucking friends! Don't you get it?" She was whisper-shouting.

"No! I guess not, because I don't see the big deal." I shrugged, and she sighed.

"First of all, they're going to automatically assume that something is going on between us. Second, they're going to ruthlessly harass us about it until we die, especially me, because I was the one that _performed_ the oral sex! And third, I don't have feelings for you what-so-ever! Not even sexual ones." She snapped, glaring up at me.

I'm not sure why, but I was suddenly very insulted. And very hurt.

"So then why'd you do it?!" I snapped, glaring back at her.

"**I don't know**!! I'm still trying to figure that out - but its going to be impossible now with Randy and Ashley all over me about it! So thank you. Very, very much. You're a _great_ fucking friend!" She turned and stomped away, still very angry.

I had to get back at her. I was so pissed. The room was filled with wrestlers..co-workers...

"Thanks for last night, Bree! Nobody has sucked my dick like that in years!" I shouted, watching all heads turn in my direction. Bree stopped, frozen, not moving one inch.

If she was going to be so fucking embarrassed about it, she might as well be fully embarrassed. Here I am, thinking it meant something, at least a little something, and she acts like its her biggest fucking regret. How can she not tell that I would be fucking hurt by that?! How could she act that way? How could she regret it? How could she be ashamed of what she did?

It was with _me_. How could she **ever** regret doing something with me?

Bree turned around slowly, all eyes in the room on her, waiting for her next move. I felt my heart pace quicken as she began to walk toward me, very, very slowly. It wasn't until she was less than an inch from my face that I realized she was near crying.

She stood so close to me, I could feel the heat radiating off her body, I could smell her sweet breath, I could feel her anger and embarrassment. I suddenly regretted what I said.

Bree breathed in a long, shaky breath and barely whispered, "How could you?"

She broke down, her tears falling, and I felt my world shatter at that exact moment. This could be the end of us, I realized as I watched her walk away from me quickly. She could hate me for the rest of her life, and I wouldn't blame her one bit. I took it too far. I ruined her. And because she was ruined, so was I. She's the rest of me, the part that completes me. I've never even thought about being without her, because it's been too terrifying. But here I was, living it. She was walking away from me, and most likely walking away from our friendship. I felt myself begin to crumble.

How could I feel anything without Bree by my side? There was no me without her.


	17. Please, leave me

**-Bree's POV-**

**-One week after 'The Incident'-**

"Nice outfit. Sexy."

I sighed heavily, shooting a glare up toward the fat head blocking my view of everything.

"Can you like, shut the fuck up, please?" I asked Randy, my voice soft and raspy.

Yeah, okay my outfit wasn't the best. Okay, it was the worst. Blue plaid pajama bottoms and a red sweatshirt didn't exactly blend well, but I didn't care. I was upset.

"Aw, Bree. Don't be so upset." He said, sitting down next to me.

I looked down at my hotel bed, staring at the ugly pattern on the comforter.

"How could he tell everybody?" I whispered, shaking my head. "I would have gotten over him telling you and Ashley, but why did he have to tell the entire Raw roster?"

"It wasn't the entire roster.."

"Yes. It was." I cut him off, shaking my head again. I sighed heavily.

"Bree.."

"Look, Randy. I'm really not in the mood for our playful banter today. Can we just skip it, get to the 'I hate you' part, and go our seperate ways?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"Playful banter? Is that what this is?" He asked, "I thought we really hated each other."

I smiled even though I didn't want to, watching him smile back, "I hate you."

"I hate you more." He whispered, nudging my shoulder with his own.

"Can you talk to him, please?" He asked softly, I shook my head immediately.

"He says he'll do anything._ Anything_." Randy's eyebrows raised. "Take advantage of that."

"Tell him to go fuck himself." I mumbled.

"John!!" Randy yelled out, and John entered seconds later. _This was a set up!_

John looked at Randy hopefully, then at me, then back at Randy.

"Go fuck yourself!" Randy stated cheerfully.

"With more hate." I whispered.

"Go fuck yourself, you dirty bastard." Randy spit out, glaring.

"High five." I mumbled, holding my hand out. Randy slapped it immediately.

"Get out, Orton." John ordered, and Randy shrugged, standing to leave.

I grabbed onto his hand tightly, "Don't!"

They both looked down at me in shock, because Randy Orton was the very last person I would want to spend time around, or ask to stay with me. I didn't want to be alone with John.

"Right. I should stay. Don't want a repeat of last night." Randy smirked.

I let go of his hand immediately. "Get lost, asshole."

"I had to get one in! C'mon!" He said as John pushed him out of my hotel room.

I stared down at the ugly comforter again, feeling the bed move as John sat down.

"Bree." He whispered, trying to get into my line of sight. I looked away every time he got close to making me see him.

"Bree." He said louder, "Bree, please. I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry. Please don't ignore me."

I didn't say a damn word. Of course it was hard, because this is my best friend in the world. But I was very good with the silent treatment, and nobody deserves the silent treatment more than Johnny does right now. Jerkwad.

He moved off the bed, onto his knees, in front of me. "Bree!" He grabbed onto my hands.

"Please don't do this. I'm really sorry. I regretted it the second I said it, I was just so mad at you for regretting what happened...I don't understand how you could ever regret doing something with me.. its **me**!" I frowned at hearing this. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

I didn't.

"I don't understand you, Bree. You sleep with everyone! Why do you care that this one stupid thing got around?! Its no different than your other sexcapades!" He shook his head, standing up and staring down at me. My eyes slowly met his.

"Nobody knew about my sex life, John. Until now. Now that everyone knows about the blow job, everybody is all in my business, trying to find out more! And this is different than my other sexcapades because its you!! You're my best friend, you're not supposed to tell everybody what I do behind closed doors!! If anything, you should be protecting me from people finding out about this kind of stuff. But you just handed me over to them, and now they're picking me apart piece by piece until there's nothing left." My voice was shaking, my hands were shaking, and I was trying so hard not to cry. I looked away from him immediately.

"I-..I can't talk to you right now, John.." I mumbled, "Please...please leave.."

"Bree.." He murmured, frowning.

I shook my head, "Go!"

Our eyes met once more, and the absolute sadness in his eyes broke my heart even more.

Despite my orders, John stepped over to me, grabbing the back of my head. His lips pressed to my forehead tightly, both of our eyes shutting tightly as he did. I tried to even my breathing.

He pulled back, whispered, "I'm sorry." and turned to leave me.

I'm not sure things will ever be the same with us.


	18. Artists think they know everything

**-Bree's POV-**

_What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I'm not just another one.._

Adam's ring tone. I should answer it. I should tell him about the blow job, right?

Right.

_..of your plays? You're the pretender. What if.._

"Hello?"

I was greeted by Adam breathing, heavily. It was slowing down very, very slowly.

He was angry.

"Is it true?" He whispered.

_Thanks John, for letting Adam find out about this through the fucking grapevine._

I sighed heavily, "Yes."

"How long have we even been dating, Bree? Two weeks? God..I know you warned me about this but...wow. That was fucking fast." He mumbled, trying to laugh.

I could hear the pain in his voice though. I know I hurt him, even though he told me that he wouldn't let me hurt him. I hurt everyone I fucking touch.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, closing my eyes lightly.

"I know." He whispered, "I know.."

"No, Adam. I'm actually sorry...for probably the first time in my life. I really didn't want to hurt you.." I said quietly, gripping the phone very tightly.

"Okay." He whispered. "I'll see you, Bree."

"Yeah." I whispered, frowning. "See you."

I waited until he hung up, and then I let the phone drop from my ear, onto the bed.

**Wait.** Did we just break up?

I swear, I can't do anything right anymore.

**-John's POV-**

Bree was a fucking wreck. News traveled to Adam while he was at Smackdown, and he asked her about the blow job. She didn't lie to him. She admitted it. He dumped her. I was at fault. Again. She was barely speaking to me, maybe from being upset over the break-up, or still being upset with me, I don't know. All I know is that I'm alone and fucking miserable.

I tried to get her to be my best friend again, to talk and laugh with me, but she was just..empty now. She must have really liked Adam, more than any of us knew, because she was really upset. It didn't help that she got a reputation as a slut around backstage, either. I wanted to help her, and I didn't know how to do that. It killed me.

I was doing what I've been doing the past few days - nothing. I sat and stared into space like the nothingness before me held the answers to life. To tell you the truth, I was waiting for someone, something, to give me a sign. Tell me what to do, how to fix her, how to fix us.

So far, nothing.

I sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling, staring at it blankly. I heard a click. From a camera.

I sat up, looking around for whoever had a camera, and that was when I spotted her.

She was moved onto a different superstar, taking a picture of him, smiling lightly. I stared at her, seeing the pass around her neck, and realized that she was the new photographer. She was gorgeous. She _should_ be a diva. Well, I haven't gotten any in...wow, in quite a few days, actually. I could use a new pretty girl around.

I stood up slowly, making my way over to her, not having any idea what I was getting myself into. She turned around just as I approached.

I forced a smile. "Hi, I'm John Cena."

She smiled back, "I hope that's not your big pickup line."

My smile turned real. "Ah, no. I was actually gonna wait a few seconds for that, but I guess you caught me. It wasn't a good one anyways."

"I'm Haley. Ley. Whatever." She smiled still, shrugging and holding her hand out.

I shook it gently, smiling down at her. "So you're the new photographer?"

"Uh. Yeah." She stated, raising her eyebrows and lifting the camera in her hands.

"Right. Stupid question." I scratched the back of my head.

"There are no stupid questions." She laughed softly, turning and snapping another candid.

I frowned. "My best friend used to say that.."

"Used to? He doesn't anymore?" Haley asked, quirking an eyebrow cutely.

"She. And um, no. I guess we're not friends anymore." I shrugged, sighing.

"You in love with her?" She asked, lifting the camera to her eye, getting a shot of Candice.

"What??" I asked, my mouth gaping open.

"Are you in love with her?" She repeated slowly, then smiled at my confusion.

"What??" I repeated, shaking my head. "N-n-no..No. I'm not."

"Its just that usually, when you have best friends that are male and female, it leads to a sexual relationship, which then leads to an emotional relationship." She shrugged, still snapping pictures.

"Um..well, no. No. I don't...no." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Alright." She shrugged. "So is that why you look so completely empty? Because your best friend - who you are **not** in love with - isn't speaking to you?"

I stood up a little straighter. "Well..I guess.."

She laughed softly, "You love her."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"No, I mean - You** love **her. You're in love with her. You're so in love with her, it hurts you to even think about her right now, right? You should have seen the pained look that flashed across your face when you mentioned her. You _barely_ look alive, John Cena. And its not because your best friend isn't speaking to you. Its because you're in love with her, and being without her is like dying. Right?" She smiled, raising her eyebrows.

Holy shit. What the hell? Was she sent from God? Is she an angel, here to tell me that my fate is Bree? Because I don't believe this bullshit one bit. I hope she's not holy or anything, because she's _so_ wrong. I don't love Bree like that. Yeah, being without her is hard, but not...I just..I can't even believe a stranger is saying these things to me. Making these assumptions. What the hell?

"Um..no. Not at all." I shook my head.

Haley smiled, shrugging again, "This_ isn't_ my first day here. I've been around for a couple of weeks, and I've seen stuff, heard stuff.. I've been observing everyone."

"That's kind of creepy.."

She ignored my statement, still smiling lightly. "I'm an artist, John. I see things that other people don't see. Like I see how empty you are right now, and a few weeks ago, I saw how you looked at that girl. The brunette, right? Always attached to your hip?"

I nodded slightly, frowning. "Yeah.."

"You looked at her like she put the stars in the sky, Cena. You can't deny a love like that."

"I don't love Bree. I swear! I'll prove it!" I offered, she laughed softly.

"You'll prove it? How?" Haley pushed her brown hair back from her face.

"Well, if I really, truly was in love with Bree, I would be too devastated to do anything. Like eat, sleep, move..the usual. Right?" I asked, and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Considering the circumstances, yeah. I guess you would."

"And I certainly would not be able to be attracted to other girls, or go out on dates with them, right? If Bree was truly the love of my life, like you think." I nodded, watching her nod.

"Yeah. That makes sense. You'd be too miserable without her." She whispered.

_You don't know how miserable I am._

"Well, then you're wrong. Because I've got a date. Tonight." I paused, smiling. "With you."

Haley's eyebrows raised, and she grinned, clapping softly. "Bravo, Mr. Cena."

"Thank you, thank you. That _was_ smooth." I bowed slightly, smiling. "So? How 'bout it?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "As long as you can promise me that I won't be stabbed in the middle of the night by an angry brunette, claiming to be in love with you - I'd love to."

I forced a smile. "Don't worry. Bree doesn't care who I date."

Bree doesn't care about anything anymore. Not even her career.

Not even me.


	19. With me or Against me

**A/N: This chapter is short and not very relevant, its just to show kind of how Bree's getting along. Eh. :/**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

"You do realize that the bet month is up in a week, right?"

"I win." I mumbled, frowning and shrugging.

Ashley sighed softly, climbing out of the car. "Let's go."

"I don't wanna." I whined softly, frowning.

Ashley forced me to go out tonight for a girls night.

I screamed when I was pulled out of the car by my ankles, lifted up over a pair of shoulders, and carried away.

My face aligned with a pair of thunderous thighs. I guess girls night includes Randy now.

I began to pound on his back and butt with my fists, but he just laughed it off.

"RAPE! RAPE!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and he put me down, covering my mouth with his large hand.

"Shhhhhhhhh." He ordered harshly, removing his hand.

"KIDNAP!!!" I yelled, "HELP!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Ashley shouted, and my eyes widened. Ashley doesn't usually yell.

"You have been moping around like a depressed old person for the past ten days! Its time for you to let loose and have some fucking fun! Look at you! You look hot tonight, Bree! Go inside, get fucking trashed, and make out with every gorgeous guy you see! Please!!!" She yelled, begging.

I reached up and fixed my curled hair, then tugged on the very short hem of my black strapless dress that hugged me just right. "I look okay?"

"Yes!" Ashley nodded, "Of course."

"These shoes are killing me." I mumbled, looking down at the strappy four inch stilettos.

"Yeah, but they make your legs look even longer than they are." Ash stated.

"Is it even possible for anyone to have longer legs than you?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Stacy." I shrugged. "She beat me by like two inches."

"She was too twiggy." Randy mumbled, shrugging. "You're just right."

Its been like this for a while. Randy's been _nice_. I've been nice. We're been nice to each other. He's really helping me through this bullshit, and I appreciate it more than he knows.

"Thanks, Orton." I smiled, punching his arm lightly.

"Then I better look fucking perfect." Ashley said jokingly, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course, baby." He grinned, leaning down and kissing her softly. She smiled.

"Eck." I mumbled, frowning deeply. "I need sweaty bodies and cheap alcohol."

"That's my girl!" Ashley grinned, wrapping her arm around my waist lightly, leading me away. I giggled because she was wearing bigger heels than mine, and she was still shorter than me.

"I think I'm gonna take a girl home with me tonight." I stated as we crossed the street to the club.

"A girl?" Randy questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I bet a girl would be good for me."

"Bree." Ashley rolled her eyes, "You're going to let Adam Copeland turn you lesbian?"

"No." I frowned, "John Cena. He ruined men for me. Couldn't just keep his big mouth shut. I was gonna tell Adam, just - on my own time, my own way. Instead he had to hear it from fucking..I don't know, Chavo or something."

"Oh, Bree." Ash rolled her eyes again, Randy laughed softly. "Adam will get over it."

"He still dumped me. And I really did like him. He wasn't a bet distraction like you thought." I frowned deeply. "And Cena ruined it for me! And oh!"

I stopped in my tracks, not even caring that other people were around.

"I won't ever be able to suck another dick because of him." I paused to gasp, "All men should be in mourning right now!"

"Shoot, I know I am." A passing guy said, whistling lowly.

"Ew. Get a cute face and come back to play again." I rolled my eyes.

Randy began to laugh immediately.

"Bree! Forget to check your ego at the door?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even care anymore Ashley. About anything." I shook my head.

"Now, I'm going to go in there and dirty dance with ten hot bitches, get completely fucking trashed, and bring three girls home with me. Are you with me or not?" I asked.

"I am!!" Randy volunteered, smiling brightly. Ashley smacked his chest.

"We will not be bringing anybody home with us, but I'm all for the dancing and drinks." Ashley said, smiling softly.

"Good, because if you're not with me, you're against me." I stated, turning into the club.

Adding in a mumble, "Like everyone else."


	20. Right Now

**-John's POV-**

The date with Haley was going surprisingly good. I didn't expect to actually like her this much. She was really cute, and really sweet. She seemed to care about everybody, but I continuously got friend vibes from her. I hate friend vibes.

But other than that, yeah, it was good. The only bad thing is that all I could think about is Bree.

"You're not like other girls, are you?" I asked, leading Haley toward the nightclub we'd agreed on after hearing some other wrestlers would be making an appearance there tonight.

"No. Not at all." She smiled shyly, and I smiled back brightly.

"I like that." I nodded. "I'm surrounded by girls all the time, and they're all so...ordinary."

"Even whatsherface?" Haley asked, waving her hand slightly.

_Bree. Whatsherface's name is BREE._

"Bree." I said softly, not letting it show that I didn't like her being referred to as _whatsherface_.

"Yeah. Is she ordinary?" Haley asked as we entered the club. "Oh. I just got my answer."

"What?" I asked over the loud music, and she simply pointed to the dance floor.

"She's not ordinary one bit, huh?" She yelled over the music, and I followed her finger.

Bree was on the dance floor. Grinding with one girl. Making out with another.

_Stay down, boy._

I squeezed my eyes shut, then re-opened them, making sure I was seeing correctly.

"What the hell?" I whispered, watching Bree stop grinding with the third girl as she really got into the sloppy make out session she was having with the leggy blond.

"Come with me." I said to Haley, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd to find Randy and Ashley and find out what the fucking hell is going on with my Breeface.

"Hey! You two! What the hell?" I approached them, stilling holding Haley's hand.

"What?" Ashley asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Bree better be drunk!! She's out there macking on some chick! When did she go lesbo on us?" I asked, noticing Haley tugging out of my grip.

"I see someone I know. I'll be back." She mumbled into my ear, and I nodded, watching her walk over to Ted Dibiase Jr., grinning like a kid on crack.

I scrunched my eyebrows slightly at this, but then turned back to the Ortons.

"I don't know, John. Do I look like the type of person who keeps track of all of Bree's sexual preference changes? No. That's Ashley's job. It used to be your job, but you got fired." Randy smirked, and Ashley began to giggle immediately.

"GUUUUUYSSSSSSSSSSS!!" Slurred voice, going up one octave. Bree was plastered.

"This is Natasha.." Bree giggled as the brunette sat down, Bree plopped into her lap. "We're getting married in the morning..isn't that great?!" They both began to laugh.

"Um.. no?" I suggested, and Bree looked up at me, her eyes half-open.

"Do you know.." Here it comes. "The MUFFIN MAN?"

Bree likes to sing when she's drunk, mostly kid's songs, like nursery rhymes. Nobody knows why.

"The muffin man, the muuuuffffiiinnn maaaannn! Do YOOOUUU know the MUFFIN MAN?! Who lives on...droooody...drosy....drupy....drrr-dr-drummy.." She paused, staring into space a long moment. "WHO LIVES IN THE STOVE! Is that correct?" Her and Natasha began to laugh.

"Bree. I think you should go." I said softly, bending to her height.

"Noooooo." She shook her head, giggling.

"Orton. Get your girl. We're going." I stated, turning around to look for Haley.

I spotted her talking to some wrestlers, and glancing at Bree one last time, I went over to her.

"Hey." I whispered, "Sorry about that.."

I looked back at Bree once again, seeing that she was on the floor, laughing.

"She okay?" Haley asked.

"Um. No. She's really trashed, so I'm gonna help get her back. Do you mind?" I asked sheepishly. Haley smiled brightly, turning and glancing at Ted behind her.

"No. Go ahead. I'm cool." She said, smiling.

"You're fantastic, I hope you know. Usually girls wouldn't be so calm about this." I said.

Haley laughed, "John, I don't know you or her, but I know that you love her."

"I'm not in love with her, Ley." I said sternly.

"You are." She whispered, "Now **do something **about it before its too late."

"JOHNNY!!!" Bree stumbled, trying to run over to me. She fell on her knees in front of me.

"That looks familiar, huh John?" Cody Rhodes smirked, raising his eyebrows as all his buddies laughed about it.

"Yeah it does!!" Bree squealed in her squeaky, raspy voice, laughing like a child.

"Don't you guys have anything new to talk about yet?" I growled at them, before bending over and carefully picking Bree up bridal style.

"Thanks, Ley." I whispered when she picked up Bree's clutch, putting it in her hand.

"You're pretty." Bree said to Haley, who laughed.

"So are you." She stated.

"See you." I said to Ley, beginning to walk away with Bree.

"Wait! I didn't sing to my new friend!" Bree yelled, but I didn't stop.

"You're my honey bunch, sugar plum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin. You're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop, shyummkums ukums, you're the apple of my eye! And I looooooooove you so, and I waaaaaaaaaant you to know that I'll always be** right here**!!!!" She paused, looking as if she were thinking very hard, then gasped. I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to speak, knowing it would be really dumb.

"Johnny, you have a song called Right Here!!" She squealed, then continued to belt out - more like _screech_ out - her song, "And I love to sing this song to you because you are so dear!!!"

I think I've gone deaf.

I put Bree into the back of Orton's car, mumbling to myself, "My song is called Right Now, retard."


	21. Truth

**A/N: Please tell me that some of you guys have those days where you're just like, "Wow, I'm pathetic. I'm writing about somebody I don't even know, somebody with their own life and ****fiancée****, somebody whose life most certainly doesn't include any of the crazy shit I'm writing about. I should just stop right now, I'm such a loser." You guys have those days, right? I hope so. I hope I'm not the only one.**

**I'm having one of those days. :| Its horrible. I hate feeling like this.**

**On a good note, the end of this chapter is my favorite part in..probably this entire story. I love it so much I can't stand it.  
PS: I love you guys.**

* * *

**-John's POV-**

"TRUTH! TRUTH TRUTH TRUUUUTTHHH." Bree was repeating over and over.

God. I hate this game. Whenever she's drunk, after her singing phase, she insists on playing this horrible game called Truth. She asks a question, and I have to answer truthfully. If I do, I get to ask her a question and she has to answer truthfully. If I don't want to answer truthfully, I say pass, and then Bree has to answer my question truthfully, and if she does, she wins. Its complicated.

"You go first." I said softly, just glad that she was cuddled up to my side in the car. I smoothed her hair down softly, and she moved so her head was in my lap, staring up at me.

"Noooo. I want to play truth or dare thiiis time." She slurred, giggling.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"DARE!" She squealed, clapping.

I smiled brightly at her reaction. "I dare you to.."

"Flash that car next to us!" Randy Orton cut in, laughing.

Before I could stop her, Bree had climbed away from me and was flashing the car next to us, a car full of guys who cheered like mad.

"Bree!" I scolded, pulling her back into the car.

"Truth or dare, Cena?" Randy asked.

"Nobody invited you to play." I mumbled, glaring at him. He laughed.

"Bree wants me to play, don't you Bree?" He asked, grinning.

"Yesss! I want everyone to play!" She giggled.

"Truth." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"I changed my mind! I don't wanna play!" Bree giggled again, shaking her head.

"No fair!" Randy whined.

"Why are you acting like you're two years old?" I asked him.

"Because I can." He stuck his tongue out, climbing into the backseat.

Bree instantly ditched me for him. I watched her climb into his lap and snuggle with him, both of them giggling about who knows what.

"What........ the........ fuck..." I frowned, "Ashley! What's going on?"

"Oh, you don't know! Bree and Randy are new found drinking buddies." Ashley said.

"They get along now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"When they're drunk." Ashley said, shrugging. "When they're sober..well, its better than before."

I frowned deeply, looking over at them again. He was taking my place.

"ASHIE!" Bree suddenly yelled out, making Ashley jump.

"What?! I'm driving, Bree! Don't yell at me!!" Ashley ordered.

"I just wanted to say that I love you." Bree said, frowning. "And you yelled at me."

I laughed softly when Bree's eyes began to tear up. She was so entertaining while drunk.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said quietly, "Bree, I'm sorry. I love you too."

She sniffled, "Will you take me to taco bell?"

Bree was making the puppy dog face. If I was driving, we would be at taco bell right now. I can't resist that face, ever. No matter what.

"No." Ashley shook her head, and Bree began to fake cry again, loudly.

"But I told you I love you and you yelled at me!" She cried, frowning.

I smiled, staring at Bree's face as it changed to a smile when we pulled into taco bell.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands.

"What do you want, Breeface?" Ashley asked.

"Um. Tacos. Duh." Bree shot me a 'What an idiot she is!' look, rolling her eyes. I smiled brightly.

I was so fucking relieved to have her back. Even if it was only because she's drunk.

Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing softly, "What kind of tacos, Bree?"

"I don't know." Bree stated.

"Look at the menu, Bree." Ashley ordered. I watched Bree sigh and climb over to my window, plopping into my lap and opening my window. She stared at it. And stared at it.

And stared at it. Until someone honked behind us.

"The menu is so...big.." Bree whispered in disbelief. "So bright.."

"Are you high?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows.

"I'm getting whatever I feel like getting and if you don't like it, you can die." Ashley said.

"That sounds delicious!" Randy said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

Ashley took a moment to turn and stare at her stupid husband, then ordered practically everything she could think of. She was smart. Bree and Randy were drunk, so they would eat stuff, not like it, spit it out, and eat something else. We need a lot of food.

"He's cute." Bree giggled, seeing the drive-thru guy.

"He's about 17, Bree." I said sternly, but that didn't stop her from rolling her window down.

"Hiiiiiii." She laughed, "Could you do me a favor?"

The boy smiled, quirking an eyebrow. "Sure."

"When you get off work, come to my hotel naked." She grinned, "I'm going to rock your world."

His lips parted, and his grin widened, and I pulled her back into the car.

"She's drunk." I said to the kid, watching his grin fall at the size of me.

I rolled the window up, turning to look at Bree, who was staring at me, her eyes glazed over.

"I'm mad at you." She mumbled, "Aren't I?"

"Yeah." I whispered, unable to lie to her even when she's drunk.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "What for?"

"Because I told everyone you gave me a blow job and your boyfriend found out and dumped you." I whispered, frowning deeply, ashamed.

She stared up at me, then shrugged and looked away, "Okay."

"Okay?"

Bree shrugged again. "I don't care, who needs a boyfriend? I've got Natasha."

Everyone in the car laughed at her response, laughed so hard our stomachs ached.

Its moments like these that I'm never going to forget. Drunk and stupid, laughing at nothing, and laughing at everything. Sharing knowing smiles with Bree when we're sober together, watching the Orton's get drunk. Laughing at how frustrated Randy gets, how angry Ashley gets, how childish Bree gets, and how stupid I get. Knowing that no matter what, we took care of each other, we had each other's backs. If one of us we're down, all of us we're down. Unless Bree's down..then Randy kicks her....and vice versa. That's beside the point. We're family. We love each other.

Especially Bree. Looking at her now, climbing out of the car, stumbling to her butt, I smile. I instantly go to her, pick her back up, and lift her up. Her legs wrap around my waist, her arms around my shoulders, and I support her like a child. I feel her head rest against my shoulder, and when I look back, she looks like a child who just spent the day at Disneyland and is too tired to walk on her own. I felt like a parent, but I wasn't. I was protective. I was her security blanket. Bree knows that no matter what, I will always protect her, will always take care of her.

"Johnny.." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" I whispered, holding her a little tighter.

"Truth." She whispered. "Your turn."

I paused a moment, walking into the hotel with Ash and Randy right behind me.

"If tomorrow was your last day, and you could only do _one_ thing that entire day, what would you do and why?" I asked after a moment of thinking it through.

She was drunk, so she would answer me honestly.

Bree didn't hesitate. She knew what her answer was instantly.

"I'd make love to you." She whispered, staring up at me now.

She pulled back slightly, so we were face to face. Her eyes were glazed over, but so loving.

I gulped, "Why?"

Bree smiled, leaning in and kissing my forehead softly, the way I always did with her.

"Because I love you more than anyone in the world."


	22. New Game

**A/N: Okay, the response to that last chapter was completely INSANE. You guys RULE, and I love you so much I can't stand it! Ah, you made my day sooo much better with all those reviews. Thank you so so so fucking much.(: This chapter is short. I apologize for its shittiness. :|**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Bree's POV-**

The room was darker than ever. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness, and I realized that John put blankets over the curtains for extra darkness. I smiled softly despite my hangover headache. He always took good care of me. Never one of those friends who would rip the curtains open, be extra loud, and then not hold your hair back while you puke. He always did the opposite. Dark room, quiet stepping, quiet whispers, and hair back into a tight bun while puking.

An angel, that's what John is. A complete angel.

I turned the light on, blinking and wincing in its brightness. There was a bottle of water, two pills, and a note sitting on the table next to the bed.

_Its Advil. I'm at the gym. I'll be back around 10. Love you._

I was mad at him, still, wasn't I? I forgot all about that up until just now. I didn't even care anymore. I loved him too much to stay angry with him.

I need him.

Ugh. I need to throw up.

**-John's POV-**

The room was dark when I entered, except for the light coming from the crack in the bathroom door. I entered the bathroom slowly, seeing Bree with her face in the toilet. I put my gym bag down, moving over to her and pulling her hair back. I cringed as she threw up, crying, shaking. She always got really bad when she puked. Her knees and hands shook crazily, and she always, always cried. She hated the feeling of throwing up more than anything.

I hated seeing her like this. As much as I adore how silly she gets while drunk, I hate watching her have hangovers. Its hell for me, watching her in pain, me unable to help.

"Johnny.." She mumbled, slowly falling down to the floor, pressing her face to it.

I shut the toilet lid and flushed, leaving Bree on the floor as I got her water and a cold washcloth. Kneeling next to her, I pulled her body up so she was propped up against the wall, holding the cup to her lips. While she downed the entire cup, I pressed the cold, wet washcloth to her forehead.

"You're the only man I'll let see me like this." She whispered, and I smiled softly.

"You're still gorgeous." I whispered.

"Shut up." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"You are." I stated, raising my eyebrows.

"You have to say that, you're my best friend." She mumbled, then sighed. "Promise me you'll never let me drink like that ever, ever again."

"I promise." I said, smiling. "You were saying some crazy shit last night, Bree."

"Was I? Like what?" Bree whispered, her eyes closing.

"Well.." I paused, not sure if I should tell her.

"What?" She asked, now staring at me.

"It was truth.." I shrugged, "I asked you what you would do if today was your last day, and why."

"And I said?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You'd make love to me, because you love me more than anyone in the world."

Bree's jaw clenched instantly, and I noticed her gulp as she forced a smile.

"Well.." Her eyebrows pulled together. "That's um..awkward."

"Not really." I shrugged, standing back up, holding my hands out to her.

"I'm not done here." She pointed to the toilet.

"Sexy." I said playfully, watching her grin slightly.

"I know." She shrugged a shoulder, sitting up further.

I had turned to exit the bathroom when she spoke again.

"Hey." She paused as I turned, "What do you think of Cody Rhodes?"

"What? Why?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

"I dunno. He's kind of cute." She shrugged, "And since I no longer have Adam.."

Bree shot me a pointed look as she said that.

"I'll need a new..victim." She said, smiling lightly.

So she was going back to her old ways of sleeping around.

I stared down at her, then sighed quietly. "Sure. Do whatever you want, Bree."

"I fully plan on it." She murmured, quirking one eyebrow.

I turned to leave again, sighed and turned back. "Are we okay now?"

Bree raised her eyebrows, "Oh.. um. Yeah. Yeah, sure. We're okay."

"I'm really sorry about Adam.." I frowned, "I'm sorry about everything."

"Its not your fault." She shrugged, "I shouldn't have given you the blow job in the first place."

"Is there _anything_ you regret more than that?" I asked sarcastically, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah." She nodded, "What I said to you last night."

We stared at each other for a long moment, not blinking. I broke contact first.

"I'll be waiting in the lobby." I said, turning and leaving quickly.

A new game was just created. I knew that from now on, Bree and I would be challenging each other in everything we do.

We'll be seeing who can hurt the other worse until one of us breaks.

I'm not breaking anytime soon.


	23. PLEASE!

**-Bree's POV-**

I can't even begin to describe my embarrassment when I found out what I had said to John the night before. I was so drunk, I don't even have the slightest memory of saying that to him. And when I'm embarrassed, I go into protective mode - protective of my own feelings, that is. Which is probably why I told him I regretted it more than anything. I'm not stupid, I know that hurt him. Its rude to say that to anybody, especially your best friend in the entire world.

I, obviously, don't think before I speak. And I'm not good with apologizing. For anything.

I just got John back though, and I'm going to be at risk of losing him because I can't say a simple 'I'm sorry'? I don't think so. I should fight for him, to keep him in my life. I'm not sure how I'd handle him leaving me, I've never even thought about it, honestly. But I have such a big fucking mouth, any day now I'm going to say the wrong thing and he's going to just leave.

Although now, I've opened a new competition for him. Every time I hurt him, he tries to hurt me back and usually succeeds in doing so. So I'm mentally preparing myself for the pain he's going to put me through. It will be a little put down here or there, or he'll say or do something sweet to me and then take it back, tell me it was a mistake. Or he'll flat out ignore me, something he knows I hate. Maybe he'll tell all the guys I'm interested in that I have AIDS. He did that once. I'm not joking. I put itching powder in all of his clothes for revenge.

All I know is - the competition is on, and I have to prepare myself for anything.

**-John's POV-**

I knew exactly how to get Bree. All I needed was the help of Haley.

"Please." I begged, frowning.

"No! I like her." Haley said, brushing me off.

"Please please pleeeeaaaassseeeee, Ley! C'mon, PLEASE! PLEASE!" I repeated, falling to my knees in front of her, "PLEASE!!"

"John." She said sternly, "This is so mean, why would you want to hurt her?"

"Because she hurt me first!" I stated, and she stared at me blankly.

I sighed, "Its how we do things, I promise. She's going to be waiting for it! Please!!"

Haley sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. "Fine. What exactly do I have to do?"

"Just um.." I bit my lip, "Act obsessively protective over me. Obsessively in love with me. Obsessively obsessed with me? So um..pretend to be my girlfriend, just take your love to the next level. I need to make her appreciate our friendship more. She takes advantage of it, of me. She says things to me that..make me..I don't know, think that she might have feelings for me, then she takes them back like they never meant anything. Help me. Pretty pretty please?"

"So your goal is to make her feel like she's losing you to me?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Exactly!" I smiled, and she smacked my arm. My smile fell.

"That is just cruel and unthoughtful, John Cena!" She scolded, glaring.

"Haley, please." I begged softly, "I need to do this."

"What if it doesn't make her appreciative and protective of you? What if it turns her away, makes her give up? What if this makes you lose her?" She asked quietly.

"I'm willing to take that risk." I said sternly.

"Fine. I'm in. Just tell me what to do." She murmured, sighing. "But when you lose her.."

"I'm not going to lose her!" I snapped, glaring at her again.

She cleared her throat. "As I was saying... _when_ you lose her, you're going to realize how much she meant to you in the first place, and how much you took her for granted when you made your little bet with Orton, and now when you're playing games with me. She's not going to appreciate this, John. Any of this. If you want to hurt her, and lose her - then go ahead. Let's do this. But if you don't want to make her angry, and hurt, and if you don't want her to run from what she might be feeling for you, then you'll stop this, right now. You'll go to her, and reassure her that what she's feeling for you is okay, and its normal, and that you might be feeling it too. Don't do this, John. Don't risk this.."

"I'm not in love with her!!" I nearly shouted, plain angry now. "I don't love her, I'm **never** going to be in love with her, Haley!! These are my feelings, don't tell me what to do with them!" I was breathing heavily, my fists clenched at my sides.

Haley frowned at me. "You really aren't in love with her, huh?"

"No. I'm not." I said, glaring at her.

Haley shook her head, "Because if you were, there would be no way you could ever hurt her like this, no matter how much she hurts you first."


	24. Cena's new leading lady

**-Bree's POV-**

"Ok, so John is meeting us there instead of coming with us? That's not like him."

I fixed my hair subconsciously, biting down onto my lip. He must have something planned tonight.

"I think he has a date." Ashley stated, shrugging one shoulder, gripping my hand lightly.

"A date? Like a date date? A real date?" I asked in shock, then laughed. "Wow."

"Don't sound so surprised, Bree." Randy said, chuckling lowly.

"John doesn't date..its..weird." I shrugged, still fixing my hair. We were going to a karaoke bar, because we all liked making fools of ourselves once in a while.

"Weird because you're jealous?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um no. Not at all." I laughed, shaking my head. "Its different."

"Speaking of different, has Ashley used you as her barbie doll again?" Randy asked.

"Oh. Of course." I nodded, gesturing toward my skinny jeans, insanely high heeled black boots, and black top that showed too much clevage for my liking, "As if I dress like this normally."

"You should dress up more often." Ash said, and I shrugged.

"I do enough of that on RAW." I reached out and fixed her little black dress for her, watching her grin at me.

"Are you two gonna make me sing spice girls again?" Randy whined, frowning.

Me and Ash exchanged a glance, and then nodded. "Yeah."

"I hope you both realize that one day you're both going to wake up and everything you own is going to be in the hotel pool." He stated, glaring at us.

We both began to laugh, entering the bar, hearing someone belting out a Celine Dion song.

"That's horrible." I laughed, as we all approached the bar.

"The more you drink, the better it sounds." Ashley said, handing a drink over to me.

I sipped my drink, turning to look around for John.

"I don't see Cena anywhere, do you?" I asked Randy, watching him begin to look around.

He pointed over to a table, then reached back, grabbing my arm as he led me and Ash over to him. I pulled out my cellphone, looking down at it as Orton pulled me toward the table. After shoving it back into my bag, I realized we had stopped walking, and I looked up.

John's lips were contently attached to some girls, a really cute girl, I might add.

I cleared my throat, looking away and scratching my head, my eyebrows raised at Ashley.

"Dang, he's really going at it.." She tilted her head to the side as she spoke, still staring.

"He looks like a good kisser." She whispered, turning to look at me. "Should I ask her?"

"No!" I ordered, smacking her arm and giggling.

"Well, then you tell me! Is he?" Ash asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know." I shrugged, swallowing hard. "I've never kissed Cena."

Her mouth fell open in what I assume is shock. "You gave him a blow job!"

"Shh!" I smacked her again, "Don't be so loud!"

"Well.. how have you never kissed him? You two are..._you two_!" She stated, waving her arms around to make her point clearer.

"If I kissed him, wouldn't you assume that you'd be the first to hear about it, Ash?" I asked, smirking, glancing over to see that John and his mystery girl - who looked slightly familiar - had parted and were talking to Randy.

"Oh. Right. Didn't even think of that." She giggled, "Should we go introduce ourselves to Cena's new leading lady?" She gestured toward them.

My smile fell. New leading lady? Um. No. I don't think so.

"His what?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at her.

Ashley laughed nervously, "Ur..um..his girlfriend..who's totally going to be second place to you...duh.." She stopped laughing, gulped, and turned toward her husband.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled to myself, plastering an easy smile on my face and also turning toward the table, setting my drink and clutch down on it.

"Hello." I said softly, smiling at the new edition to our group. "I'm Bree."

"We've met." She giggled, "You sang me the cuppy cake song last night!"

I shut my eyes, groaning, "Oh no! That is sooo not the first impression I needed to make."

She laughed again, shaking her head, "It was so cute. Really. I loved it."

She extended a hand to me, "I'm Haley."

"Its nice to meet you..officially.." I said, shaking her hand with a smile.

"You too." Haley grinned, and I smiled back. All this smiling was hurting my fucking face.

She seemed sweet enough, though.

I scooted through Ash and Randy, making my way so I stood next to John.

"Hi Johnny." I murmured, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Way to tell me about your new girlfriend."

"I didn't think it was important to you." He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course its important to me." I whispered, frowning. "How could it not be?"

"Doesn't seem you care too much lately." He said, locking eyes with me for a moment.

What the fuck?

I simply shook my head and looked away. Of course it doesn't seem that I care lately, because I've been upset over other things in my life recently. John and I haven't been talking like normal.

But I've always cared, and I'm always going to care. Especially about John.

"I'm singing!" Randy exclaimed, making his way toward the stage. "Who's with me?"

My hand instantly shot up, and I ran to his side. Anything to get out of this situation.

Me and Randy high fived, "Alright! Duet with Breeface!"

I giggled, going with him to choose a song, glancing back at the table one last time.

Ashley was staring at John and Haley with wide eyes, looking like she was about to smack somebody. I immediately began to wonder what was going on.

**-John's POV-**

"WHAT??"

I winced at Ashley's loudness and Haley's glare. I shouldn't have told Ashley the plan.

I never learn.

"I told you this is a bad idea." Haley mumbled as Ash prepared to go off on me.

"How could you do this to her, John? You know what this will do to her! She can't stand the thought of losing you to somebody else!! This isn't going to make her appreciate anything!! Stupid idiot!!" Ashley slugged me on the arm with almost every word she spoke.

"Told you!" Haley said, then looked at Ash, "I'm completely against it too! But he made a face, and I couldn't resist. And he yelled at me!"

Ashley gasped, "You yelled at her? John Felix Anthony Cena!"

"You don't understand." I grumbled.

"Yes, I do. I understand more than you think, John! I've been here since the day you two were introduced, I've seen and/or heard everything that has gone down between you two. Don't tell me I don't understand, because if _anybody_ understands - its me! I know Bree better than I know anyone, she's been my best friend since we were teenagers! This is only going to make her feel angry, alone, and secluded. You want to break her? You really want to hurt that?" She waved toward Bree, and I turned to look, just in time to see her and Orton laugh about something.

I mumbled, "Look, I have my reasons."

"The only logical reason for you to do this is to make her realize she's in love with you. And you completely deny that you're in love with her - so that can't be your reasoning. What exactly are you trying to do?" Ashley asked as calmly as she possibly could.

"I'm just trying to make her appreciate our friendship." I sighed heavily, sick of explaining this. "You've seen the way she looks at me, Ashley. You've seen the way she gives me those looks, and tells me all these wonderful things, and all her stupid sexual innuendos. Then she turns around, and sleeps with some random guy. She constantly gives me mixed signals, some days I think she wants more than a friendship, and others she acts appalled with the thought of touching me. Okay, its making me crazy. Having a girlfriend, acting as if I'm ready to give up my friendship with Bree for my relationship, is going to make her crazy. This is revenge, Ash. You know how me and Bree work. We constantly have to one-up each other, and she hurt me last. Its her turn to hurt, and this is how I choose to do it. Just keep your mouth shut."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You know the bet is up in 6 days! There's no way you're going to win."

"I don't care about the bet anymore, Ashley." I whispered, shaking my head. "Orton wins."

"Since when does John Cena give up on a challenge?" Ash asked, raising her eyebrows.

I shook my head slightly, turning to watch Bree and Randy get up onto stage. She was smiling and beautiful, holding her drink in one hand and the microphone in the other. I smiled without knowing, but my smile fell when Haley answered Ashley's question for me.

"Since he fell in love with the challenge."


	25. The stupid plan is working

**A/N: We're pretending Jay Reso is single for this chapter, for my friend Kitty. ahaha. (:**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Bree's POV-**

Do you know what it feels like to be a third wheel? Yeah? Well what about a fifth wheel?

That's exactly what I was right now. I felt completely out of place. Sure, I kind of had Randy and Ashley, but they've been spending so much time with me lately that I just want to let them be. They need to spend one-on-one time with each other.

And John? Hmph. Yeah. Won't keep his fucking tongue out of Haley's mouth.

God, its the most sickening thing in the world to sit there and witness two couples act all lovey dovey with each other. Especially when you're alone, because of a big stupid mistake you made.

I wish more than anything that we went to a dance club, so I could be off doing my own thing. You can't do that at a fucking karaoke bar. You either sing, or you sit there and watch the singers. And I was getting the biggest headache ever from watching the singers.

I heard Haley giggle as John worked on her neck, and I immediately rolled my eyes, downing another shot. I glanced over at them, and I saw him pull back and begin to kiss her lips again, his eyes slowly opening. He looked straight at me.

Trying very hard to mask my hurt, I rolled my eyes at him, sticking out my tongue. I turned around immediately after and stormed away to the bar, ordering another drink. As I waited, I turned to look at the stage, waiting for the next person to get up and sing.

It ended up being Ashley and Haley, singing a stupid Britney Spears song.

Me and Ashley always do Britney._ Always_.

Hell mother fucking no, there is no way in hell Cena's new stupid little girlfriend is going to take my place in this group. These are my fucking friends, I fucking had them first. She can take her skanky little ass and fucking go somewhere.

Snatching up my drink, I walked through the bar, going straight past the table where John and Randy sat, watching their girls on stage.

"Bree!" I heard Randy call, but I completely ignored it and went straight for the table that held a couple of other Divas and wrestlers.

"Hi babies." I wrapped my arm around Candice Michelle's waist tightly, watching all heads turn to me and smile. I missed hanging out with everybody. I've spent too much time with Randy, Ash and John. Its time for me to start looking around for new best friends, I think.

It seems Haley is replacing me.

"Oh oh, bring that hot ass over to daddy. C'mere." I heard a familiar voice say, and rolling my eyes I made my way over to the most perverted man I know, Jay Reso.

His hand slid down to rest on my ass immediately, and I rolled my eyes again, pulling it back up. Jay always did little things like that, for as long as I've known him. Its never meant a thing, just us playing around with each other. Nobody takes it seriously.

"I've missed you." He said, and I smirked.

"Yeah?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow and scooting in closer to him.

"Yeah." He murmured, smiling slowly. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Oh? Someones stupid enough to get into a relationship with you?" I asked jokingly, raising my eyebrows with a smile.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly, grinning. "Kitty, c'mere!"

"Her name is Kitty?" I whispered to him as a girl with long black hair made her way toward us.

"Catherine. We call her Kitty." He shrugged, smiling brighter as she approached, kissing him immediately.

"Wow, I love your hair." I said, reaching out and grabbing a strand of it that was blue.

"She's friends with Jeff." Jay stated, shrugging his shoulders, and I laughed.

"He tried talking me into dyeing my hair green once, but uh..I don't think green is my color.." I laughed.

She giggled, holding her hand out to me, "I'm Kitty."

"I'm Bree. Its nice to see Jay finally happy." I said, smiling. "But I have to warn you...if you hurt him, I'll have to body slam you."

"Bree.." Jay mumbled, and I rolled my eyes, still smiling. He didn't like it when I 'mothered' him, as he put it.

"Breeee! Come sing with us!" Melina giggled, grabbing my hand. I turned to look at Jay and his new girlfriend.

"It was nice meeting you. See ya." I winked at Jay, smiling at Kitty, allowing the divas to pull me on stage.

"What are we singing?!" I asked, giggling as me, Barbie(Blank), Melina, Candice, Mickie, and Layla all formed a long chain on the stage. I avoided looking over at John's table as long as I could, but of course I glanced over there a few times while the girls argued about the song choice.

All four of them stared at the stage, like complete strangers. I don't even know them right now.

But I still wanted to hit John where it hurt the most. His heart.

So I softly suggested to the girls that we sing the song that John and I always duet on, every time we go to a karaoke bar. Even when we don't go to a karaoke bar, me and him liked to bust out with our own rendition of the song just for kicks. It was our song.

All the girls agreed happily, and I stepped up to the mic, giggling.

"Oh my god, Becky. Look at her butt. It is so big.."

**-John's POV-  
-Flashback to 2005-**

_"We're singing!!" Bree announced, grabbing onto my hand tightly._

_I literally met this girl two days ago._

_"We're siiiiinnngggiiinnngg!!!" I sang loudly._

_I already completely and totally adored her._

_"Singing!!" She grinned, turning back to Randy and Ashley. "You coming?"_

_"No, we'd like to sit back and watch you two make fools of yourselves." Randy grinned._

_"You're icky." Bree stuck her tongue out at him, pulling me away toward the stage._

_"I'll pick the song." I stated, going to look at our choices._

_"Pick something I can fucking dance to." She said, turning to the stage._

_I smacked her ass as she turned away, because it seemed she was the type of girl who wouldn't care about that, and turned to the song choices again. She just giggled at the butt smacking._

_"Got it!!" I called over to her, and she turned to me, both of us instantly high fiving._

_"Let's do this." She said, smirking and pulling me up onto stage._

_The music began to play, and I looked over at Bree as the first words came up on the screen._

_I expected her to fail miserably, or pull a girl move and get angry with my song choice._

_Instead, she pulled her very best valley girl voice and smiled brightly as she said:_

_"Oh my god, Becky. Look at her butt. It is sooo big.."_

_And as we rapped the song together, with her dancing like a fool with me, grinding her ass into me every chorus, I knew this was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship._

_Or a really fucked up one._

**-End Flashback-**

"She would fucking hit me where it hurts the most." I grumbled, propping my chin on my hand as I turned away from the stupid stage with the stupid divas and stupid Bree.

"I think she's angry with me for the Britney thing." Ashley mumbled, frowning.

"Of course she is." Randy said, "John's stupid plan is working."

"You think?" I smiled, raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, "If it wasn't working, she wouldn't be up there singing your song with the divas instead of with you." I smiled brighter, looking back at the stage.

All the divas - Bree included - were rapping and dancing, laughing wildly at their stupidity.

She didn't look like she cared.

"Why does she look so fucking happy then?" I asked, frowning.

"She's pretending." Haley stated.

"I hope so." I stated.

Haley shook her head, sharing a glance with Ashley that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"What?" I asked, glaring at them as they both shook their heads slowly.

"Nothing. Its just crazy to me that you two are doing the exact same thing to each other. I don't understand how you can care about someone and still hurt them so badly at the same time. And its not like you two are oblivious to how you hurt each other - you do it on purpose! I've never seen anything like this in my life.." Haley shook her head still.

"I'm used to it." Ashley sighed, shrugging.

"She started it." I mumbled, shrugging.

"I bet she'd say the same thing about you. Wow, you two should just get married.." Ley stated.

"I second that." Ashley raised her hand.

"Me too." Randy did the same, raising his eyebrows at me as well.

"I'm not in love with Bree...thank God..it would ruin everything.." I shook my head, glaring at all three of them now. Even Randy! My best friend, against me.

They all sighed in unison, Haley shrugging, "Well that girl you're not in love with? She's made for you."


	26. Fucking Punk

**A/N: I changed the name of this fic..again. For the last time, I swear! Hahah, old name was _Animals, _the new name is Open Your Eyes.(:**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

I don't have any fucking idea what's going on anymore. Everybody was acting..the same.

The same as they've always been. No mention of Haley or anything. Maybe I dreamed her up.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked, leaning against Ashley heavily, pushing my sunglasses up onto my nose.

"Haley." John stated, eying me carefully.

Or not.

I removed my body from against Ashley's instantly, sighing quietly.

"I need coffee." I mumbled, wandering off to find some. I've never felt so fucking replaced in my entire life.

I squeaked in happiness when I found the coffee machine, and I skipped over to it. I always got really happy when I found my precious coffee.

I heard a low laugh behind me and turned my head slightly, smiling at who I saw.

"You laughing at me, Punk?" I asked a smirking Phil Brooks - better known as CM Punk.

"You squeaked." He said, laughing, "It was really cute."

I've always been really good friends with this loser, although he completely disapproves of my lifestyle. But he's never judged me for it, he just silently disapproves.

"I get happy around coffee." I said, pouring five sugar packets into it at once.

"Geez, Bree." He said, still laughing, "You're going to get the biggest sugar high.."

"Good. I need it." I said, pouring french vanilla creamer into it, stirring it and taking a really long, much needed sip as I walked toward Punk.

"You don't look very happy today. At least you didn't, before you spotted the coffee." He wrapped one tattooed arm around my shoulders in a half hug.

"Stalking me?" I quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yes." He nodded, very seriously.

"Okay, I'm walking away now.." I turned away, hearing him laugh and tug me back.

"What's up? Talk to me." He ordered, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing." I shook my head, then paused. "Who are you riding with?"

"I think I'm flying solo today, actually. Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I smiled sweetly, "Want some company?"

"Don't you always ride with Cena, Orton and Ash? I thought you guys were like..the four musketeers." He said, and I sighed quietly.

"I think I'm being kicked out." I frowned. "John has a girlfriend. She's replacing me."

"A girlfriend? Cena? Wow." He looked genuinely shocked.

"I know. It's weird.." I shook my head. "Soooo? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Of course you can ride with me, monster. But you're not driving." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "I crashed us _one_ time!"

"One time is enough." he laughed, walking back out toward the lobby. I followed him, staying very close behind him. We approached the three who betrayed me and the one who replaced me.

I glared at Haley instantly, watching her sink back behind John further, looking sheepish.

"I'm stealing this kid." Punk stated, putting his hand on the top of my head, messing my hair up.

I wrinkled my nose, fixing my hair and sipping my coffee quietly.

"Why?" John asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I need a buddy, and it looks like your car is pretty full anyways." He shot a pointed look at Haley. I held back my laugh, but smiled brightly in approval. Punk always had my back.

"I'm gonna go get my bags." I said softly to Punk, "Come help me."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked, allowing me to yank him away by his hand.

"I think I love you." I said to him once we got a few feet away from my ex-best friends.

Punk laughed softly, "Of course you do."

**-John's POV-**

"Its working. Are you happy?" Ashley glared as we all watched Punk and Bree walk off.

"Yeah." I said softly, not noticing that I was the only one still staring after Bree.

"No you're not. You're miserable, and you're making everybody else miserable now too." Haley said, glaring at me as I turned to look at her. "Everybody hates me!"

"That's not true." I said, scrunching my eyebrows.

"A _stagehand_ called me a **home wrecker** today, John!" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't take it personally, Ley." Ashley said softly, "Its just that.. _everyone _in the WWE was kind of rooting for Bree and John to get together...and this fake relationship John set up between you two is ruining it for all of them. There were even some bets going to see how long it would take them to realize that they love each other."

I rolled my eyes at this immediately.

"Speaking of bets.." Randy raised his eyebrows slowly. "5 days, man."

I heard Bree's laughter faintly, and turned my head to watch her walk past us with Punk, smiling brightly at something he was whispering to her. She turned and caught my eye, but didn't stop smiling, she just gave an evil little wave before exiting the building.

I turned back to them sadly, frowning, "You win. I don't care anymore."


	27. PUPPY!

**A/N: Changed the name of this fic from _Animals_ to _Open Your Eyes_ (: Thanks for all the feedback! Might not be updating every day like I normally do. I haven't had lots of time to write lately, but don't worry - I still have sooo many ideas for this story!(:**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

"PUPPY!!!"

"Woman, if you don't stop doing that I'm throwing you out of this car." Punk said, but smiled.

"I have to alert you so you don't see the puppy without warning and die from a cuteness heart attack!" I grinned, turning to look at him, adjusting the black knit beanie on my head.

"I think I'm gonna die from one of those just from being in this car with you." He said, laughing.

"Shut up!" I whined, hitting his arm.

"See? Even that was cute. God Bree! I've never known a girl that had such adorable faces and sound effects, its like sickly cute. I kind of want to strangle you, but the noises you'd make as you die would probably be cute too, huh?" He continued to laugh, and I hit his arm again.

"Fine! I just won't speak anymore." I pretended to zip up and lock my mouth.

Punk smiled, looking over at me, shaking his head slowly. "I think you're my favorite diva."

"I am?!" I squealed, clapping as I turned to him.

"I thought you weren't going to speak anymore." He said, smiling again.

"Oh." I frowned, turning back to face the front, closing my mouth tightly.

"You're like the little sister I always wanted." He stated, and I opened my mouth to say something, but then remembered I am not speaking - so I shut it.

"Breeee, c'mon. Be cute again." he poked my side, and I giggled, squirming away from him.

"Ohhhh..." He grinned evilly, poking me again, watching me move even further away. "I think I found your ticklish spot." He reached out and began to tickle me with one hand, driving with the other. I laughed until my face turned red, crying from laughing so hard.

"You're gonna get us killed!!" I yelled while laughing, shoving his hand away.

He stopped, laughing at me, putting both hands on the steering wheel. I caught my breath as I readjusted myself, fixing my hair and hat, putting my seatbelt on like a good girl.

"Bree.." He said, and I turned to look at him. He pointed. "Puppy."

I raised my eyebrows at his monotone voice. "Try that again."

He put a large, stupid smile on his face, gasped loudly and, "PUPPY!!!!!"

I applauded him with laughter, "Much better, sir."

**-John's POV-**

"I'm miserable."

"That's what you get." Haley stated, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Stick that tongue out one more time, see what happens." I threatened.

She rolled her eyes, pulling her tongue back into her mouth slowly.

"You miss her, huh?" Ashley asked, turning to me.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged.

"WELL TOO BAD!" She reached back and smacked me, "We all miss her, but you ruined it!!"

"I don't miss her." Randy shrugged.

"Shut up." Ashley scolded, "Nobody asked you."

"Somebody is PMSing." I sang softly.

"No, somebody misses her best friend." Ashley snapped, glaring.

"Well I miss her too, but I have to follow through with the plan! Don't worry, phase two will snap in soon. Bree's in her I'm-going-to-ignore-you-cause-you're-ignoring-me phase. She feels replaced and she's getting jealous. Now she's going to start getting angry, at which point she'll talk to me about it - or yell at me, I'm not sure - and then I'll yell back at her and make her see my point. Then she'll snap into phase three, which is when she starts to realize what a big screw up she is and tries to fix it." I explained with a calm smile.

Ashley frowned at me, "You are the meanest person in the world. Bree isn't a screw up. And you could have just talked to her about this in the first place, you didn't have to go and make her feel like she's losing all of us. Your plan won't work, it will run her into the arms of somebody else."

"Yeah, like who? Punk? He's straight edge, Bree's a nympho who drinks every night. That's not going to work." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"People change." Haley said, "Punk is kind of her aspect of perfection. He could change her."

"No. Punk's too much like her brother." Randy disagreed, shaking his head.

"Yeah." I said, raising my eyebrows, hopeful.

"Well, theres other guys in the WWE. Isn't she into Dibiase or something?" Ashley asked.

Randy scoffed, smirking, "Dibiase. Ha."

"Bree likes him??" Haley asked with wide eyes.

I glanced at Haley's shocked face, shrugging. "Who the hell knows?"

I noticed Ley looked kind of uncomfortable now, upset even. She stared out the window, biting down on her bottom lip, sighing quietly. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, turning a light shade of red.

I squinted, staring at her and thinking what it could be. Then it clicked.

I immediately flashed back to our 'first date' when I ditched her to take Bree back to the hotel. Haley was so content with Ted Dibiase, she didn't care one bit.

"YOU LIKE TED!!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

She glared at me, and it was so cold that I put my finger down, sinking away from her.

You'd think she's Taker's kid with a glare like that.

She continued to glare at me, and it was beginning to really creep me out.

I moved as far away from her as possible, mumbling, "Well, you do."

"So?!" She snapped, raising her eyebrows.

"So..." I paused, "Cool?"

"That's it?" Ley asked, her glare disappearing, thank sweet Jesus.

"Uh.." I paused again, shrugging. "Yeah. I was just sayin'..."

"Do you think Bree likes him?" She whispered, "Because if she finds out I like him, she's going to go after him. All because I took you from her. See, your plan is so stupid!!"

"So don't tell Bree you like him." I suggested.

"What if she goes after him anyways??" She asked, frowning.

I sighed heavily, looking over at her hurt face. I can't take this shit anymore. I've got Ashley pissed at me, Randy's too happy for my liking, and Haley's giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'll fix shit with Bree, you big fucking babies."


	28. Game Over

**-Bree's POV-**

I was in the middle of choosing my attire for the night when the women's locker room door opened and none other than Haley walked through. I glanced up at her, rolled my eyes, and looked back at my clothing options. I could feel her stupid eyes on the back of my head.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, turning to stare back at her.

Her eyebrows shot up, and she lowered her eyes instantly, "No.."

"God.." I mumbled, rolling my eyes again and looking away.

"Actually, Bree.." Haley said, "I have something I need to tell you."

I turned to her, still glaring, "What? You don't want me to talk to John anymore? I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm not dating John." She said, frowning. "I've never dated John..we..we set it all up."

My lips parted immediately, my eyebrows raising without me even realizing it.

"What?" I whispered, surprised I could even speak.

"I'm sorry...I..I didn't want to do it, but he begged me..and he looked so sad...I just.." She sighed, "I'm really sorry.."

"Why would he pretend to date you? How was that supposed to affect me?" I asked, glaring again, watching Haley squirm.

"Maybe you should be hearing this from him.." She bit down on her lip.

"No, Haley. Tell me, now." I ordered sternly, narrowing my eyes and grabbing onto her wrist to keep her from leaving. Haley groaned, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Dammit..he's going to kill me.." She mumbled, but sighed anyways as she sat down on a bench slowly. "He wanted to make you feel like you were losing him to me...he wanted you to get jealous, I guess. He said you didn't appreciate his friendship enough. He said you always gave him mixed signals and he was tired of it. He said you'd expect it, it was part of the game.."

"The game?! The fucking game?!" I asked, raising my voice. "What game?? He hurts me, then I hurt him, then he hurts me and we just go back and forth until one of us fucking breaks?! **That** game?? This is bullshit! Why would he...how could he want to hurt me...I don't..I don't understand...why does he do this to me?" I blinked my tears back, turning away from her.

I've never felt so betrayed, so heartbroken over anything in my life. I wanted to die, then. I wanted to destroy the body I was trapped in, become what she was, no matter what it took. No matter how much mutilation or pain. I didn't want to be myself anymore...I wanted to be somebody else, anybody else. I couldn't handle this heartbreak.

"Bree.." Haley murmured, grabbing onto my hand gently, pulling me down next to her.

I didn't move away with a glare when she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm a really good listener.." She whispered, "Just in case."

I blinked my tears back furiously, shaking my head, "There's just... something about him, something that makes me feel good, that makes me smile. It's just like this feeling I get whenever I talk to him. I just know that everything will be okay. He's something special. And I don't..I don't try to hurt him, Ley... I would never intentionally hurt anybody. And for him to honestly think that I hurt him on purpose and then hurt me back? That's just...cruel, and so fucking childish..."

"You're scared.." Ley whispered, "You're scared because you're finally realizing how much he means to you... I know. Everyone sees the way you two look at each other. You are his world, Bree.. you mean everything to him. This...this game, him hurting you, that's just him trying to stop his feelings for you from surfacing. And you...when you hurt him unintentionally, that's you trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. I wish you guys could see the way you are through somebody elses eyes... it would change your life."

And the tears came streaming down my face. "I'm scared.. that I'm just... that I'm wasting my time on someone who will n-never love me back..."

Haley pulled me into her harder, hugging me tight, "Shh, its okay...Bree...you're in love with him, aren't you?"

I sniffled, shrugging one shoulder, "He was never supposed to mean this much to me.."

She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry we hurt you.."

"Its not your fault." I shook my head, wiping my tears. "Its his."

"What are you going to do?" She asked when I stood up, sniffling again.

I turned to look at her slowly, "I'm going to go end our fucking friendship."

"What? Bree - ..no..you can't.." Haley protested, standing up and grabbing my hand.

I yanked out of her grip, "Yes, I can. Its my turn to make him hurt.."

"Bree.."

"And I'm going to make it so painful, he's going to fall to his fucking knees and cry."

**-John's POV-**

"You what?!?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't take it anymore..I had to tell her!!" Haley sighed.

"What did she say?! What did she do? Oh no...oh no.." I groaned, running my hands through my hair, pacing back and forth nervously. "I'm screwed..."

"She's really mad, John...she's really hurt.." She shook her head, "Just...be careful."

"Why?" I asked, my eyes wide. "What is she going to do??"

Haley sighed, "I don't know. But I'm sure whatever it is, its going to be very painful for you."

I sighed heavily, groaning again as I walked out of the women's locker room, heading down the hall quickly. I had to avoid Bree at all costs now, or find her immediately and talk her down.

But I didn't much time to decide, because I could hear someone stomping behind me, and I immediately knew it was her.

"JOHN!!" Bree yelled, and I turned around to wait for her to approach.

She looked angrier than I'd ever seen her, and the second she got to me, she slapped the spit out of my mouth. I held my cheek, turning to look at her, glaring.

"_OUCH_!" I snapped, still rubbing my cheek.

"Congratulations!!! You just got the new fucking high score for this sick, twisted fucking game we're playing and now that its my turn, I'm going to blow you the fuck out of the ballpark, John Cena!!" Bree yelled, unable to stop her tears.

"This is more than the fucking game, Bree!!" I yelled back immediately, my jaw clenched.

Her tiny hands turned to fists at her sides. "You're right!! This is about our fucking FEELINGS now!! Why the hell would you want to hurt me on purpose, John??! What did I ever fucking do to deserve this??!"

"YOU CONSTANTLY PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS!!" I yelled, "You fucking act like you want me one day, and the fucking next you act like the thought of touching me is fucking repulsive!!!"

"YOU ACT THE SAME FUCKING WAY!!!" She shouted, trying not to break down into sobs. "Besides, what the fuck does it matter to you anyways?!?? You can't go a fucking day without making it clear to EVERYONE that you are NOT and will not EVER be in love with me!!! So who fucking cares? You don't love me, I don't fucking love you - so we can play with each others mother fucking emotions all we god damn want!!!!"

"I don't **want** to play with your emotions, but if I _have_ to, I fucking will!! You don't know how much it hurt me when you said you regretted telling me you love me, Bree. You don't fucking say that to a person even if its true.." I said sternly, trying not to yell.

"I was drunk! I regret everything I do and say when I'm drunk!!" Bree snapped, glaring.

"You weren't drunk when you gave me a fucking blow job, but you regret that!!" I yelled, shaking my head. By now, people were stopping and staring, but neither of us cared any longer.

"I don't regret that..." Bree said sternly, wiping her cheeks. "If anything, I would have done more with you.." She inhaled shakily, "There's nothing I wouldn't do to please you.."

"You hurt me, Bree..." I shook my head, "You started the chain reaction."

"I didn't intentionally hurt you..." She shook her head, more tears spilling out from her eyes. "This entire time...I could yell at you, be mad at you, say mean things and take them back. Even pretend I hate you... but you've _always _known that nobody in the whole world cares about you more than me. You don't know how hard that was, to talk to you, to look at you...to even be in the same room with you when you chose someone else over me.."

"I didn't choose her over you.." I whispered, frowning deeply.

"You did." She nodded, "And it was all for some game we're playing...well, I don't want to fucking play anymore. I'm done with you. I can't handle this anymore...the way we play with each others fucking minds..its _sick_. I can't deal anymore."

I reached out for her. "Don't do this."

Bree shook her head, walking away from me, from us. "I'm done."


	29. Getting Caught

**-Ashley's POV-**

There was nothing more terrifying than realizing that your group of best friends was falling apart before your eyes, and there was nothing you could do about it. I've been trying really hard to pull everyone back together, but its simply not happening. Its getting to the point where Bree and John are pulling me and Randy apart, because they're both being so unbelievably stubborn.

I don't want to choose sides, but if I absolutely have to - its going to be Bree's.

We've been best friends since we were teenagers. We went through training together, through OVW together, and now we're finally in the WWE together, making our marks together. I can't give up a friendship of 10 years for a friendship of 4. Randy, however, will be taking John's side, most definitely. I wouldn't expect him to be on Bree's side unless John had absolutely fucked her over in the worst possible way. And he didn't. They fucked each other over.

The only difference is that Bree is not willing to fix it, and John is dying to fix it.

I told him. **Everybody** told him that when he realizes how much he absolutely wants and needs Bree in his life, it's going to be too late, and it is. She's so done with him, she doesn't even want to see him anymore. She won't watch wrestling, she simply does her matches/promos and then bolts out of there. She won't take his phone calls, she's ready to change her phone number. She's ready to change her identity to get away from him.

I want them to make up, everybody does. But we can't force them to do anything. Its horrible when the two most stubborn people on earth decide to end their friendship.

John calls her. A lot. Leaves really long voicemails that she deletes without listening to. He comes to her hotel room every night, knocks until his fist bleeds, and gives up. He tries to get in her path, but I stop him, because Bree asked me to and I have to help her. She's my best friend.

"Ashley.."

I looked up from my cup of coffee, raising my eyebrows at my husband as he sat next to me.

"He flipped his shit last night.." Randy sighed heavily, "I thought he was gonna start crying.."

"She can't stop crying." I mumbled, sighing just as heavy. His arm wrapped around my shoulders tightly, pulling me in and pressing his lips to my head softly.

"We haven't spent this much time together in days." He whispered, and I laughed softly.

"The Brats take up a lot of our time." I whispered back, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Mm, I missed that." He murmured, kissing me again, deepening it.

"I feel guilty." I mumbled when he pulled back.

"What for?" He kissed my forehead softly.

"Being in on his stupid game." I shrugged slightly.

"Oh, Ash. Its not your fault." He sighed heavily into my hair, and I frowned deeper.

"Shh." I ordered as I watched Bree enter catering, sipping a drink, looking like death. It was really pathetic the way she thought wearing a big sweater with the hood pulled up and big sunglasses could hide her identity from John. Everybody knew it was her, trying to go all incognito.

"Sup?" She said, plopping down across from us.

"Hey Bree." I said quietly, frowning over at her.

"You look fucking ridiculous." Randy stated immediately.

"You look like a fucking fat asshole but you don't hear me complaining." She replied, monotone.

"All you ever do is complain." Randy said, and I sighed heavily.

I'm sure Bree rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "All you do is block my view of everything, fathead. Shut the hell up."

"You shut the hell up or I'll go tell John you want to talk to him." He threatened.

Bree's face fell even more, if that was possible. She stood back up.

"Bree.." I said quietly, "Sit back down."

"I'm leaving." She stated, shaking her head, turning to leave.

John walked in. Bree froze in her spot. His eyes instantly found her, so fast that I think he might have a Bree detector in his brain.

"Bree!!" He yelled across the room. She instantly ran of course, going for the door on the opposite side of the room. She's damn lucky theres two doors.

I've never seen either of them run so fast.

It's been so fucking difficult for Bree to avoid him this whole time, so I'm not surprised she finally got caught. The minute they both ran out the door, John chasing Bree like a bunch of fucking children, me and Randy ran out after them. We were so not going to miss the action.

"I already told you! I'm done with you!! Why can't you just fucking let me be done with you?!!" Bree was yelling at him when we arrived, he had her arms in his hands tightly.

"Because!! Bree.."

"Because is not a good fucking excuse, Cena! Me and you aren't fucking meant to be anything, especially friends. I don't want to be around you anymore, I don't want to be your friend, I don't even want to be your fucking co-worker!! I just want you to leave me the hell alone!" Bree's hood fell, and her hair fell into her face, but she didn't move to brush it back. John did.

"Don't touch me." She whispered, turning to leave again, but John pulled her back.

"Why? Why, Bree? Because you're fucking scared? You're so fucking scared of what you might feel for me that you're just going to fucking run? Just like that, after everything we've been through??!" He said sternly, pulling her sunglasses off slowly.

"I don't feel anything for you." She said in a slow, stern whisper.

I gulped from where Randy and I stood, witnessing this horrible fight. I never thought I'd be hearing either of them saying these things to one another. They love each other so much..

"And if you fucking cared about me at all, you'd shut the hell up and let me go!" Bree added, glaring, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he refused to let go.

"No!! Because I fucking care about you so damn much, I'm going to fight for you!! You're the best fucking friend I've ever had in my entire life, and I'm not going to let this stupid fight get in our way." John nearly shouted, pulling her closer and glaring down at her.

"I don't want you to fight for me, I want you to forget about me." She whispered harshly, "The shit we put each other through is sick, John. The fucking way we play with each others minds...we're not healthy for each other...at all..and I can't fucking do it anymore. I can't.." She inhaled a long, shaky breath, finally looking away from him, over to us.

I don't know if it was the look of pure devastation on my face, or the worried look on Randy's face, but when Bree looked at us she completely broke. Her hand covered her mouth as she broke down in tears, shaking her head and looking back at John.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I'm sorry..we can't do this....I'm not strong enough for this.."

John let her go this time, and she walked away from him slowly, only turning around once to give the saddest look I'd ever seen. Randy and I didn't move an inch as John turned toward us.

"I have to go.." He mumbled, walking away as quickly as he could.

But not quick enough for me not to notice the tears in his eyes.


	30. John Duty

**A/N: I really, really have to stop updating every single day ahhh. (:**

* * *

**-Haley's POV-**

"Haley..."

Damn.

"Haaaallllleeeeyyyy.."

I really don't want to deal with this.

"...Ha-leyyyy."

I sighed heavily, "Yes, John?"

"What do you think Bree's thinking about right now?" He whined, frowning.

I inhaled deeply, "I don't know. Coffee?"

"Oh.." He mumbled, "You don't think she's wondering what I'm wondering about?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" I shrugged.

It's been like this all day. Yesterday was their big catering blow up, where Ashley says Bree cried and John got teary eyed, and I got assigned John duty. John duty consists of keeping him company all the time, listening to him whine, and trying to keep his mind off Bree. Ashley and Randy got Bree duty. I thought Bree would be more difficult, which is why I chose to take care of John.

Boy, was I ever wrong.

"Did you know that Bree didn't always like coffee? She only started to drink it when she met me.."

"Oh? I didn't know that." I stated, rolling my eyes. "John.."

"What?" He mumbled, frowning.

"C'mere." I whispered, patting the spot next to me.

John moved over to me slowly, immediately resting his head against my shoulder.

"To put it simply, she's scared. Scared to lose you. She's scared she'll do something wrong to make you want to leave. She's scared you're going to find someone else so much better than her. She's scared, because she finally realized how much you mean to her, and she doesn't know what to do about it. You've got to talk to her, you've got to make her listen to you.."

John sighed heavily against my neck, shaking his head, "Nothings going to work."

"Can you please just be honest with me for a minute?" I paused, "Do you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know, Ley." He stated, "I just don't want to spend another lonely and cold night trying to figure out why she's always on my mind."

"She's always on your mind because you love her, John." I whispered, "You love her.."

"If I love her - I'm not saying I do - but **if** I love her...why would it take all of this time for me to realize it? It doesn't make sense. When you love someone, you know it." He stated sternly.

"Unless you're lying to yourself for so long that you don't where the lie ends and the truth begins." I shook my head slowly, "I know..I know that sometimes its easier saying you don't care then explaining why you do.. and I get it, I really do. But John, you are losing her, and if you don't begin to fight for her now, she's going to leave your life permanently."

"Maybe she should. Maybe it would be best." John frowned deeply as he said this, too deeply for him to actually mean his words. What a pathetic try.

"Its fine that you're trying to lie to me and all, but its not working what-so-ever." I smiled lightly, "You love her more than you should, that much is obvious just from looking at you."

"More than I should?" He whispered, looking up at me with his deep blue eyes and tired face.

I've never seen him look so...old.

"You should only love her as your best friend, right?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "But you love her like...you love her like..."

"She's the only one for me." He admitted in a whisper. "I love her like she's the only one for me..because she is...and she shouldn't be..but its true. I should have told her the moment I met her that I love her, because it was so obvious that she was special, that she was different. I knew the minute I laid my eyes on her that she was the girl I should keep my eyes on for the rest of my fucking life. But I couldn't, of course, because I'm a fucking dick. I fucking.... shit, I fucking can't stand myself right now."

"Oh, John.." I mumbled, frowning, "Don't say those things.."

"Its true. I hurt her. I hurt her for fucking revenge, I hurt her so bad she fucking broke..I'm..I never wanted her to be hurt, Ley. You believe that, right? That's the last thing I've ever wanted. I love her so much..I can't..I can't hurt her any longer...I need to..I can't talk to her anymore, Haley. I can't be around her anymore. All I ever do is hurt her." He was whimpering like a dog into my shoulder, his arms shaking as they tightened around my body.

I had to do something, to help him..to help her. To help them.

"Listen to me, John." I ordered, grabbing onto his face and forcing him to look me in the eyes.

His eyes were damp, but he blinked twice and the wetness was gone instantly.

"You have to tell her." I said as sternly as I could, "You have to tell her immediately."

"I can't.." He mumbled, frowning so deep I could see the indents from his dimples.

"I didn't want to tell you this.." I sighed heavily, watching him sit up straighter.

"What?" He whispered, still frowning, his eyes widening slightly.

"I heard Stephanie and Ashley talking the other day.." I bit my lip, "Bree's considering giving up her WrestleMania title shot to go to Smackdown.."

John sat very still for a moment, so still I didn't think he was breathing.

Then he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his breath coming out shaky.

"She hates me so much she'd give up her first title shot to get away from me.." He whispered.

"John, you have to stop her." I whispered, "Not just for yourself, but for the fucking WWE, for her fans, for the entire women's division and most of all - for _her_. You have to make her stay."

His eyes stared into mine, dead, cold and distant. I didn't recognize him for a moment.

John nodded slowly, looking as if he were in immense pain, "I'll try."


	31. Voicemail

**-Bree's POV-**

"You're not doing this."

"I am."

"Bree, its fucking insane."

"I don't care."

"You can't..."

"I can and I will."

"_Please_, Bree?"

I looked up at Randy, who had been begging me not to leave Raw, not to give up my title shot. He looked pathetic.

"Oh, Fatty." I mumbled, frowning. "C'mere."

He sat down next to me, sighing softly and wrapping his arm around me tightly.

"I have to do this. My last two matches were horrible, I fucked them up so bad I can't..." I stopped and shook my head, "I can't think clearly anymore. I need to get away from here."

"Bree, please don't do this. Its going to fuck up your career. You're going to let John fuck up your career?" He asked, frowning.

I snaked my arms around his waist tightly, frowning as well. "Yes."

"How can you be so incredibly stupid?" He murmured, sighing heavily again.

"I'm not stupid. If I stay on Raw with Cena around, there's no way I'll be able to concentrate on anything. I'd be a horrible champion, I'm doing the fans and the women's division a favor by going to Smackdown." I said sternly, glaring up at him.

"Can't you at least think about it a little bit longer? Consider what you're giving up?" He asked.

"I can't. Wrestlemania is coming up, I don't have time to think about it." I shook my head.

Randy sighed softly, "Its not going to be the same around here without you.."

I almost smiled. "I think I'll actually miss you, Orton."

He stared straight ahead, nodding a little bit, "Yeah. Me too.."

That's when the dark notes of Beethoven's 5th Symphony began to blare from my phone.

_Dun dun dun duuuuunnnn..._

"Fucking dumbass." I mumbled, reaching for my blackberry and glaring down at the name 'Johnny' written across the screen. I immediately pressed **Ignore**, tossing my phone over my shoulder and onto my hotel room bed. Randy rolled his eyes at me, standing up.

"I gotta go back to Ash. She's upset." He said, and I frowned instantly.

"Why?"

"Because you're leaving." He stated, shrugging a shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Yeah. I will." I whispered, nodding slightly.

"See ya, Twiggy." Randy whispered, leaning down and pecking my cheek lightly.

"Bye, Fatty." I mumbled, forcing a small smile up at him.

As Randy walked out, my phone dinged twice to let me know I had a voicemail.

Pressing the cold phone to my ear, I listened in silence to the automated voice.

"You have 1 new message. First new message." I held my thumb over the 7, preparing to delete the message as soon as it started.

"Bree.." John's low voice murmured, and I closed my eyes lightly. My heart began to pound.

"I heard you were going to Smackdown.." _Why wasn't I deleting this?_

"I need you to stay on Raw, Bree. You can't leave, you **can't** give up the championship."

I sighed heavily, whispering to nobody, "What do you know?"

"I know you want to go because of me, and I promise I'll leave you alone if you just stay. Please, you can't fuck your career up because of me. I can't let you do that.."

"You can't make me stay." I whispered, then realized I was talking to a voicemail.

"I have..I have to tell you something that's been..well, its been on my mind for a while. I just..I need.." There was a knock on my door, and I pulled the phone from my ear immediately. Standing up, I pressed 7 by habit, deleting the message without finishing it. I silently cursed under my breath, wondering what it was John needed to say to me.

Oh well. I don't even care.

I gripped my phone in my hand tightly as I walked to the door with a long sigh, opening it quickly. My eyes met tired green ones.

My phone slowly slid out of my hand to the ground, my lips parting, my eyebrows raising.

Adam smiled sadly, "Hey, Cookie."


	32. Fix Me

**-John's POV-**

"John, its okay. You can do it." Haley said quietly, taking my phone from my hands slowly.

"No..I can't." I shook my head, gulping. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"John.." Haley laughed softly, "Its okay. Here, its calling."

She pressed my phone to my ear, and I winced as I heard it ringing.

Two rings and straight to voicemail.

"She ignored it." I said quietly, pulling it away to hang up.

"Leave a message." She ordered, putting the phone back to my ear.

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and preparing myself for this. Preparing myself to tell Bree how I really feel. It would be more proper to do this in person, I'm sure. But she won't see me. So this is how it has to be done. You know what's the most terrifying thing about admitting that you're in love? You're just naked. You put yourself in harm's way and you lay down all your defenses. No clothes, no weapons. Nowhere to hide, completely vulnerable. The only thing that makes it tolerable is to believe the other person loves you back and you can trust them not to hurt you.

I believe with all my heart that Bree loves me back. She just needs to face it.

"Bree..I heard you were going to Smackdown..I need you to stay on Raw, Bree. You can't leave, you can't give up the championship. I know you want to go because of me, and I promise I'll leave you alone if you just stay. Please, you can't fuck your career up because of me. I can't let you do that..I have..I have to tell you something that's been..well, its been on my mind for a while. I just..I need you to understand that I.. I think.." I paused, inhaling deeply, "No..no I don't think. I _know_..I'm in love with you, Bree. I love you..and I'm afraid that I'm not enough for you, and I never will be. Every time I start to think about the last time I was really happy..I remember it was with you. Every single time I've been the happiest I've ever been in my life was with you. You're always there, no matter what. And I..I can't imagine not being with you. I feel like I can't be myself with _anybody_ because half of me is still with you. And I know you want it just as badly as I do....what I don't know is if you can take a chance with me. I'm fucking scared, Bree. Scared of being hurt, scared of screwing up, even scared of you. But even though I'm scared, I'll let you get the best of me. You can fucking take me and break me if you want. I'm all yours. If I don't hear from you, I'm just going to assume you don't feel the same way and I just completely embarrassed myself. So _please_....if you feel anything at all toward me, call me. I love you."

I hung up slowly, slowly exhaling with my eyes still closed.

"Don't you feel better letting it out finally? After four long years?" Haley asked, and I looked over at her smiling face slowly.

"No." I mumbled. "I feel like I just left a desperate, pathetic voicemail for a girl that's never going to love me back. I feel like an idiot."

"John.." Ley frowned deeply.

I frowned as well, beginning to walk away, "I gotta go.."

"Its gonna be okay. I promise." She called after me, and I sighed heavily.

I really hope she's right about this.

**-Bree's POV-**

"W-what..what are you doing here?" I whispered in shock, blinking at least a dozen times quickly.

Adam smiled lightly, but he looked so sad I could barely stand it. "Just wanted to see you."

"Oh.." I whispered, slowly moving out of his way, watching him brush past me. I inhaled deeply, as his arm slide against mine while he passed. He smells just as delicious as he always has.

I slowly closed the door behind him, turning around to face him, our eyes locking instantly.

I frowned, "You look exhausted."

I've never seen him look so tired in the entire time I've known him.

He shrugged, sitting down on my bed slowly, I bent down to pick my phone up from the floor.

"I'm ok." He said softly, and I shook my head instantly.

"No, you're not." I replied, sitting next to him, keeping a reasonable amount of space between us.

"I've just been having a rough time lately. Its nothing big." He shrugged, sighing heavily.

He pressed his hand into his cheek, turning to stare at me, our eyes locked.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, continuing to stare into his eyes intensely.

Adam sighed quietly, "I don't know... do you want me to go?"

"No." I stated immediately, shaking my head slowly.

The longer we stared at each other, the sadder he began to look.

"Come here." I whispered, reaching for him, grabbing onto his arms lightly.

He allowed me to pull him in, and I held his body against mine tightly, his head cradled in my arm gently. I subconsciously began to rock us back and forth, staring down at him with soft eyes.

"I missed you so much." He murmured, frowning.

I smiled lightly, "I've missed you too."

"I feel so stupid, Bree.." He whispered, scrunching his eyebrows. "I told myself that you weren't going to hurt me, and then you did and I just..it hurt more than I thought it would."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, frowning deeply. "I wasn't thinking, Adam."

"I know." He sighed, "And to make it fair - you warned me."

"I did." I nodded slightly, looking down into his eyes again.

He laughed, but it was forced and weak, "If it was anybody but John.. I could have handled it."

"What makes him different?" I whispered, frowning.

"He loves you." Adam stated, raising his eyebrows. "Its so obvious."

"I'm really fucking sick of hearing that." I stated, looking away. "He doesn't. It was stupid."

"Yeah? So you regret it, then?" He asked, and I slowly looked down at him.

"No." I mumbled, "But I only don't regret it because he's my best friend. If he were some stinky strange pervert, I'd totally regret the hell out of it."

Adam cracked a real smile, chuckling lowly, and I smiled back slowly.

"I missed that smile." He whispered, reaching up to touch my cheek lightly.

"Adam.." I frowned, "Why do you look so horribly sad?"

He tried to smile again, but failed miserably. "Because I'm broken and I don't know how to fix myself, I guess..."

I played with his beautiful hair, still staring into his sad, sad eyes.

"I thought maybe you could help." He murmured, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

I smiled softly, nodding a little bit. "Of course I can."

He sighed softly in what seemed like relief, pulling himself up until we were face to face.

"I really missed you." He murmured, before lightly pressing his lips to mine.

I didn't let him break the kiss, pushing him back onto the bed slowly, my hands already creeping up under his shirt. I took that broken hearted boy with his sad eyes and deep frown, and I helped put him back together by doing the only thing I could possibly think of.

I made sweet, gentle love to him.


	33. Alone

**-John's POV-**

I was most definitely not eavesdropping.

"We have to tell him."

"No! We can't tell him..this is going to ruin him.."

"He'd want to know, Ley."

Kay, maybe I was a _little_ bit..

"He should find out for himself, from her."

"I have to tell him. He's one of my best friends."

"Ash, this isn't our secret to share."

I stopped eavesdropping and entered the room, scrunching my eyebrows.

"What's going on?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing." Haley stated.

Ashley sighed, "Sit down. I have something to tell you."

"Ashley." Haley warned.

"No. I want to know." I said softly, gulping as I sat down slowly. "What is it?"

Bree was hurt. Or at Smackdown already. I could feel it. I was preparing myself for one of those things.

"I saw..um. I saw Adam exit Bree's hotel room this morning.." Ashley whispered. "And I don't think he only arrived moments before. He looked.. happy. And pleased. And..well.. y-you know.."

Okay. I didn't prepare myself for this.

**This** was the worst. I could immediately feel that painful bang in my chest, the one that told me my heart was cracking into a million pieces inside of my chest. It slowly faded away, and left me with an empty, hollow burn where my heart should be. I was going to throw up. I was sure of it.

I stared mindlessly at the floor, unblinking, unthinking, and completely blank. I felt like a robot, like a shell of what I used to be when I was with Bree. When she was my best friend. Now she's what? Nothing. At all. She's Adam's perfect girl again, that's what she is. Not mine. His. Bree belongs to Adam, she never has and never will be mine. I was stupid to even think for a second that she could possibly love me. I was so stupid.

I nodded absentmindedly, slowly standing up on shaking legs, wobbly knees.

"Okay." Was all I whispered, before turning and making my way out of the room slowly.

Bree had to have gotten my voicemail. She had to, and she didn't call me back. She called Adam instead. I was right.

I was just a pathetic idiot who embarrassed himself and got rejected.

I should have never listened to Haley.

**-Bree's POV-**

"You're different." Jay Reso stated, and I looked up from my soda. I glanced over at Adam and Kitty quickly, before locking eyes with Jay again.

Oh, why did I agree to this lunch date? Jay always caught me when I was pretending to be okay.

"No, I'm not." I lied, trying to smile. "You're just stupid."

"I love you too, Bree." He said sarcastically, shooting me a glare.

"You are different." Adam mumbled, and I turned to look at him slowly.

"I don't see how that's possible. Its been like..a week since I last saw you." I said to Adam, then turning to Jay, "And three days since I last saw you. I can't change in that amount of time."

"You can, and you did." Jay stated, speaking with his mouth full.

"Jay. Swallow your food before you speak." I ordered, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, mom." He said, with a mouthful. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

"If anyone has changed its Adam." Kitty says, "Yesterday he looked like a lost puppy dog and now he's absolutely glowing. Bree, you must have some sort of magic powder you sprinkle on men to make them happy." I giggled at this, shaking my head.

"No, just a magic tongue." Jay stated, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it around.

"Nobody asked you, freak!" I tossed a fry at his head, but with his mouth open, he tilted his head and caught it, grinning at me.

"I didn't look like a puppy." Adam stated finally, scrunching his eyebrows. I laughed with Kitty.

"Yes, you did babe." I said, rubbing his back gently. "It was really cute though."

"Aw, we've got a puppy and a kitty." Jay said, and everyone turned to look at him.

We all began to laugh immediately, but not with Jay, we laughed at him.

"You are so dumb, man." Adam said, shaking his head, his arm snaking around my waist.

I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment, listening to them all begin to talk at once.

I opened my eyes and for a second, it was Ashley, Randy and John sitting around me. I turned and John was sitting next to me, leaning in and kissing me softly. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine very gently, and when I opened my eyes - it was Adam pulling away from me.

I shivered from the realness of what I just imagined, and felt a pain in my chest I shouldn't be feeling with Adam by my side. It was the last emotion I should feel at this moment in my life.

Loneliness.


	34. Two Beautiful Words

**A/N: Uh-oh guys! I started a new story. You know what that means. Updates will be slowing down for a bit. I'm sorry! I'm gonna write more right now, I promise (: Love you!**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

I was staring at Stephanie McMahon blankly, trying to hold my tears back.

"Steph. Please." I barely whispered, and she sighed heavily.

"I can't, Bree. You're under contract, we have a solid storyline set for you. You're going to win the Women's Championship. Why are you so unhappy with this?" She asked, frowning.

"I..I mean..I want the championship. God, I've dreamt of having it..I..I'm so grateful for this opportunity, Stephanie. Don't get me wrong. I just.." I shook my head, trying very hard to hold my tears back. "I don't think I'll make a proper champion for the fans with the emotional state I'm in."

"You're strong, Bree." Stephanie moved next to me, grabbing my hand. She's always been more of a sister than a boss to both me and Ashley. "You're one of the strongest females I know, and I know you can pull through this. We've all been through heartbreak. You can't let it affect you this way."

"I am not heartbroken." I said sternly, raising my eyebrows.

Steph smiled lightly, "Oh, dear. Still in denial, I see."

"Denial of what?" I asked, then realized.. "Steph! Not you too.."

"I'm sorry, Bree, but everybody knows you and John are perfect for one another. The chemistry between you two is undeniable." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I'm the one that suggested the romance angle in the first place, because I see it so clearly. Its written all over both of your faces every time you look at each other."

I pursed my lips, not even trying to think about what was to come after Wrestlemania.

"Is that it? That's why you want to go, isn't it?" She asked, "The romance angle. I should have known."

"So there's absolutely no way I'm getting out of this?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"No." She shook her head, "It's just not possible at this point. I'm sorry."

I sighed quietly, shrugging. "I guess I just have to deal with it."

"Bree.." Stephanie whispered as I stood up to leave. I turned back to her, straight into a tight hug.

"Everything is going to be just fine, okay? I promise you. It won't be so bad." She said quietly.

"Yeah. _You_ don't have to pretend to fall in love with your ex best friend on screen." I sighed.

"Pretend to fall in love? Oh, Bree." She shook her head.

"What?" I frowned.

Steph smiled, still shaking her head. "You two are already in love."

**-John's POV-**

Laughing, drunk, stumbling and with a girl attached to my hip - that's how I've spent my night so far.

I had the girl - um..Sara? - hooked to my side on the elevator, and we were riding up to my hotel room where I fully planned on getting my world rocked. I was damn well ready to shove her against the wall and have my way with her here, but before I could even get her pants off - the doors opened.

Bree was standing there, clutching a script in her hand so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She spotted me and froze for a moment, then let her eyes drift to the girl with me as she slowly stepped onto the elevator.

Even though I was drunk, my knees weakened at the sight of her. I pressed my back against the wall, staring over at her as Stacy(?) began to kiss and suck on my neck. It felt like I was just being slobbered on, so I ignored her.

"What's that?" I asked, nodding toward the script in her hands.

Bree glanced at me, realizing I was speaking to her and not the girl with me.

"Script." She mumbled, looking away, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"For what?" I asked, keeping my eyes on her. She spoke to me. She actually **spoke** to me.

"Raw." She grumbled, glancing back at me.

Okay. It was one-worded answers. But it was still answers.

"When?" I asked.

"The week after Wrestlemania." Aha! Four words! Moving on up.

I pushed the girl off me, stumbling over to Bree, taking the script from her.

"How'd you get a script early?" I mumbled, looking over it.

"Stephanie." She stared straight ahead, not moving one inch.

Back to one word.

"Bitch favors you. Always has." I grumbled, shaking my head and flipping to my section.

"Whatever." Bree whispered, and I looked up at the side of her face for a moment, then back down at the script in my hands. I nearly dropped it when I saw what it said.

"Us? A romance angle? What?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows.

"I guess." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. No big."

"Um.." I stared down at the paper in shock, and Bree soon snatched it back from me, walking out the open doors.

"Bree..." I said, and she turned around slowly, glancing at the girl I was with and then at me.

Bree sighed heavily, her eyes softening slightly. "You look exhausted."

"I am." I mumbled, shrugging. "I haven't been sleeping..I guess.."

She stared at me a moment longer, and as she did the elevator doors began to close on her. She stuck her foot in the door last minute, still staring at me. Then she turned to the girl.

"Honey.." She said softly, turning the charm on. "I'm gonna call you a cab."

"What? No..I'm.." The poor girl looked shocked as she looked up at me, then back at Bree.

"You're gonna go home in a nice warm cab and have a nice cup of tea and forget this ever happened." Bree murmured, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some cash. A lot of it, actually. The girl stared at Bree for a very long time, before slowly taking the cash and going toward the elevator doors. I felt a smile come to my face the second she was gone.

This was the first time Bree's done clean up in a very long time.

"C'mon. I'll tuck you in." Bree whispered with a loud sigh, holding her arm out to me. I instantly went to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders tightly, feeling her arm tighten around my waist.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" I whispered, inhaling the scent of her hair.

She looked up at me briefly, shrugging. "I guess."

Those were officially the two most beautiful words in the world to me.


	35. Tucked In

**-Bree's POV-**

I wasn't necessarily making up with John.

I mean, yeah we just spent the past ten minutes laughing at something retarded he said, and yeah I'm taking him back to his room and tucking him in.

And yeah, my heart feels complete.

But no...we're not "making up", we're not best friends again. Things will be weird when he's sober.

I have to be semi-okay with him though, because I don't want to hate him while pretending to love him on television. That just doesn't work for me.

"Where's your key?" I asked him, my cheeks sore from laughing so long and hard.

"Hummm...I dunno." He laughed, shrugging. I rolled my eyes with a smile, reaching into both of his pockets at the same time to search. I found his key and looked up, noticing his eyes were soft and watery as he stared at me, his lips pursed into a half smile.

"Stop looking at me like that." I ordered with a weak laugh, turning to his hotel room.

"I heard you and Adam are..." He paused, quirking an eyebrow. "..fucking, again."

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Who told you that?"

"Ashley saw him leaving your room.." He shrugged, following me into his room slowly.

"Oh." I pursed my lips a moment. "Well, yeah. I guess we are."

"Are you dating him again?" He asked, kicking his shoes off.

"Um." I paused, "I don't know, really."

"How do you not know?" John shot me a look, and I glared.

"I don't know. I just don't. What is this? 20 questions?" I kicked my heels off, sitting on his bed with my legs folded underneath me. He reached up and yanked his shirt off quickly, throwing it to the ground and flopping onto the bed face down.

Its been a while since I've had his muscular back merely inches from me.

I couldn't resist reaching out, running my fingertip up and down his spine slowly.

"Well you haven't been talking to me, Bree. What do you expect? I want to know everything I missed. Who have you slept with? What color underwear are you wearing? How did you wear your hair yesterday? Who have you been riding with? Who have you been hanging out with? Did you get any new piercings? Tattoos? Clothes? Shoes?" He began to ramble off questions as I stared at him blankly, barely blinking.

"John." I said sternly. "What the hell was that?"

He looked back at me, frowning, "I want to know things."

"Everything? Every little detail? What color my panties are?" I scrunched my eyebrows, "Creep!"

"Okay. That one was for my personal pleasure. But I want to know everything else. Breeee, this is the longest we've been apart. I don't like it. I need to know everything about you. Don't you get that?" John sat up, facing me with his legs folded under him like mine.

"Yeah." I mumbled, shrugging. "I know."

"Hey." He said softly, and when I looked up he was leaning toward me, his eyes all soft and watery again, staring at me with this indescribable look. "I really, really missed you."

I knew my eyes softened at this, but I hardened my stare immediately, nodding slightly.

"Are you still angry?" He mumbled, frowning when I didn't tell him I missed him too.

"Yes." I nodded, sighing quietly. "But I have to be nice to you because we're supposed to fall in deep insane love on live television, and I can't pull that off when I'm not speaking to you on a daily basis sooo...yeah." I shrugged, looking away.

"Deep insane love." He chuckled lowly, still staring at me. "Did you get my voicemail?"

"Which one?" I asked, looking back at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"The one I left yesterday." John looked different now. Scared, nervous...hurt, even.

I wonder why.

"Oh. Like one sentence, then I deleted it on accident." I shrugged, "Why? What'd you say?"

He stared at me in silence for a moment, then shook his head, "Nothing important."

"Are you sobering up?" I asked, noticing his words weren't as slurred.

"A little." He shrugged, "I think."

I slowly laid down, staring up at him, his eyes fully locked on mine. He was fearless right now. I watched him drop down directly in front of me, our bodies and faces merely inches apart. I could feel the heat radiating off his large body, and I couldn't help but lean into it. I was cold.

My body curled into his, my head pressing against his bare chest when his arms tightened around me. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, and I pursed my lips together so I wouldn't smile. I was being too nice to him. Too normal with him. I need to escape.

"I'm really sorry about everything, B." He whispered, his lips grazing across my hair and forehead. I shivered against him, closing my eyes slowly and steadying my breathing.

"S'ok.." I mumbled, and I wanted so badly to kiss his chest as I mumbled answers to him, I wanted to kiss every single inch of his beautifully sculpted body.

"Are we ever going to be the way we used to be?" He asked, and I pulled back slowly, opening my eyes to look up at his face. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I whispered, "Too much shit has happened.."

"We can fix it." He said hopefully, raising his eyebrows. "I know we can."

But I continued to shake my head, "No. I really don't think so."

John shook his head as well, untangling his arms from around my waist and turning onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling blankly, barely blinking, barely breathing. I took that as my cue. I sat up, crawling off the bed and yanking my heels back on. When I turned to look at John, he still hadn't moved, and it broke my heart.

"Johnny." I whispered, frowning and going back to him.

"Go." He said sternly, not even looking at me.

"No." I shook my head, pursing my lips together tightly. "C'mon, Johnny. I want to tuck you in."

He stared at the ceiling another moment, before slowly standing up, not even looking at me.

I did what I usually did, pulled his covers back, fluffed and arranged his pillows, got rid of unnecessary blankets/sheets/pillows. When I was finished, I stepped back and he got in slowly, looking directly at the ceiling again. I covered him up, perching myself on the edge of the bed, reaching over and taking one of his hands in both of mine.

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and looking down at his hand slowly. I pulled it up to my face, kissing each of his fingertips lightly before letting it drop back down. He left it where it was, in my lap, pressed lightly to my thigh. As I reached over to turn the light off, his fingertips began to move along my thigh. They inched toward the hem of my skirt. It was dark in the room now, and I fully planned on leaving the second I turned off the light, but his touch turned me into jelly.

"John." I breathed out, feeling his fingers crawl up my inner thigh very slow.

"Bree." Was his reply, short and soft.

"John.." I whimpered, my eyes shut tight, my breathing completely off.

I could feel his fingertip lightly run across my lace panties, and my hand shot up, pressing into his, stopping him. He stopped instantly, but both of our hands stayed where they were.

"Stop." Was all I whispered before his hand turned and grabbed onto mine tightly. He yanked me closer to him, until my face was hovering above his so close I could hear and feel him breathing.

"Bree.." He murmured very quietly, his hand moving to my waist, his fingers running across my back lightly.

"I can't..we can't.." I mumbled, shaking my head, my eyes still closed, my breathing still off.

"Why not?" He asked, and I opened my eyes slowly. The moonlight through the open window hit his face perfectly, and I could see the sad tint in his blue eyes.

"Adam." I frowned, shaking my head. "Adam.."

"Adam." He repeated, but the way he said it, you would think Adam is the most disgusting name in the world. John was shaking his head too, and I stared into his eyes for a very long moment.

I slowly brought my lips down to his forehead, "I'm sorry.."

He didn't loosen his grip though, instead moving his head so that my lips grazed along his eyes and nose until they were aligned with his lips. Our noses brushed lightly, he moved in carefully and I would have let him kiss me, but he pulled back slowly. Teasing me.

John moved toward me again, and our lips barely brushed when I pulled back.

"John, I..n-..no I have to..I..I have to go.." I mumbled, quickly pulling off of him, standing up and heading for the door quickly.

And I swore I heard him whisper, "But I love you.." as I walked out on him.


	36. Believe

**-John's POV-**

The first time I won the WWE Championship, I cried in Bree's arms.

The first time I won the World Heavyweight Championship, I cried in Bree's arms.

Bree's winning the Women's Championship for the first time. I've waited for this moment for 4 years, knowing how passionate she was about this business and about the title. I've waited 4 years for her to win this title, for her to cry in my arms from being so incredibly happy.

And as I watched her match, watched her execute every move with complete perfection, I smiled with pride and happiness when she pinned Ashley to win. The crowd went absolutely mad. People loved Bree and Ashley the way they loved Trish Stratus and Lita. They loved their love-hate relationship, the chemistry they had in and out of the ring, and the way their matches were always so complex, so perfect. Those two always made sure they put on a show for their fans.

I watched the gorilla position, waiting for Bree to walk through it, and as she did she was met by almost all of the other divas, congratulating her. She had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling brightly, clutching onto her belt so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

When Ashley walked through, she attacked Bree with a tight hug, and I noticed she was also crying. I knew it wasn't only because she just lost the belt, its also because her best friend won it.

I could see Bree's shoulders shaking, and I knew she was sobbing into Ashley's shoulder.

That should be me.

Bree wiped her cheeks of mascara and tears, and looking a mess, she turned toward me. Her face lit up with a smile, and she began to head in my general direction, picking up her speed until she was running.

She ran right past me.

My entire face fell, settled into a frown as I turned around slowly, seeing her wrapped up in Adam's arms. He leaned down and cupped her face in his hands, kissing every inch of it as he whispered unknown words to her before kissing her lips passionately.

Nothing killed me more. Not because she ran past me, not because Adam was now her world, not because I loved her so much I could barely stand it. It killed me because he loved her, because he was good for her, because I think he'll treat her right - with love and respect. And I can't do anything about it. I have no excuse for her not to be with him. I can't stop him from loving her.

And it was completely apparent by the look on his face that he did love her.

"Did she just walk past you?" Ashley asked from next to me, and I didn't even look at her.

"Yeah." I whispered, "She did."

"That's a first.." She murmured, and I could feel her eyes locked on the side of my face.

"Yeah." I mumbled, shrugging. "No big.."

"No big? John, you look.." I held my hand up to stop her.

"Please. Not today." I looked over at her with a sigh, "I have to go prepare for my match."

"John...what about Bree?" She asked, nodding toward where Bree was speaking with Adam.

I shrugged, turning to leave again.

"You have to say something to her. Don't just leave without a word." Ash stated, frowning.

I stared at her a long moment, then sighed softly, "Tell her...tell her I said.."

I paused, trying to think of something, and I stared at Bree in silence as I did.

Her hair was messy, she had mascara lines all over her cheeks which were red, and her eyes were completely bloodshot.

But her smile was shining through like never before.

I frowned, whispering, "She looks really pretty."

And as I walked away, I heard Ashley say, "What? She looks like a crackhead..John?"

I ignored it, not even laughing at what she said, because I was trying to focus on the match I was about to partake in. And I don't know how I'm going to get through this match.

I can barely breathe.

**-Bree's POV-**

"Congrats!"

"Thank you." I said for what seemed like the millionth time that night. The smile on my face could not be erased no matter what, I was absolutely on top of the world right now.

I had just cleaned myself up and was now in catering with my belt in my lap, getting some food into my empty stomach. I'm surprised I didn't throw up during the match, because I couldn't eat all day today. I was so insanely nervous.

"Bree? Br- Oh! Oh my god, you have to come with me. Right now!" Ashley ran into the room, grabbing my arm and yanking me away from my delicious food. Thankfully, I caught my belt right before it fell off my lap and I ran with Ashley reluctantly.

"What the hell is going on? I was eating!" I scolded her as she pulled me into the men's locker room, pushing me in front of her and releasing my hand.

The first thing I saw was John. And then I realized he was clutching onto the World Heavyweight Championship, sweaty and gross, breathing heavily. His face was completely white though.

"John?" I asked, frowning, "What's wrong?"

It looked as if he didn't even hear me. He kept breathing so heavy, much heavier than he should be right now. I know he just had a match, but this was a little out of hand. I put my belt down as I kneeled in front of where he was plopped onto the floor, and I gently touched his arms. His eyes flickered to mine the second he felt my touch.

"What happened?" I barely whispered, staring at him with soft eyes.

"M-my..my dad's in the hospital.." He mumbled, shaking his head. Tears filled his eyes.

"Why? Is he okay?" I asked, frowning, my grip on his arms tightening.

John shook his head, "He had a heart attack..I don't..know..I .."

His first tear slid out of his left eye, and I immediately had him in my arms, his face pressed to my neck. My hands pressed to his head tightly, closing my eyes as I inhaled sharply.

I don't know what John would do if something happened to his father. I don't know what I would do. Johnny Fabulous had become the father I've always wanted but never had over the past four years. I adored him like no other, and if he..I can't even think it. I don't know what I'll do.

"Its okay." I whispered, clutching onto John tightly. "It'll be okay."

John sniffled, pulling back and staring at me with his bloodshot, teary eyes.

"You think?" He mumbled, frowning. I nodded instantly.

"Yeah. I really do. He's strong, John. He'll be okay." I continued to nod as I spoke.

John sniffled, his eyes softening, "I've heard that so many times, but the only time I ever believe it is when it's coming from you."

I never wanted to kiss him more than in that moment.


	37. The End of What Could Have Been

**A/N: You guys are going to murder me after reading this chapter. I'm going to go hide now.. =X**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

I don't think I've ever been so busy in my entire life.

Being a face champion was difficult. Everyone seemed to want a piece of me right now, and I was so busy I couldn't even ride with Ashley, John and Randy anymore. I don't think John could either. I barely saw him at all today, and I'm supposed to be filming the first promo for our romance angle with him tonight on RAW. And I want to know if he's heard anything on his dad.

I was wearing jeans and a low cut black top, my belt propped on my shoulder proudly as Janice, a make-up artist, was touching up my face. I closed my eyes as felt the brush swipe across my eyelids a few times, and when I opened them, John was there.

He was wearing what he always wears on RAW, with his belt hanging from his hand.

He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Johnny." I said, instantly going over to him. "How's your dad?"

He took a moment to stare down at me, before nodding, "Stable."

"Good." I exhaled the breath I was holding, "Great. How are you? You look tired."

"I am." He shrugged, "But I'm alright. Are you ready?"

"Oh. Yeah." I nodded, almost forgetting about our promo.

John barely nodded, walking away from me without another glance.

"Bree? C'mon." Candice Michelle tugged on my arm, pulling me over with her.

I shoved my belt onto my shoulder higher, facing Candi and engaging in small talk with her as we waited to start.

**"I can't believe you won. I'm so happy for you, Bree. Congratulations!" Candice smiled brightly, and I grinned right back, adding a small laugh into it. **

The crowd got a little louder the second my face appeared on screen.

**"Thank you. You know, I can't believe...." I stopped when Candice looked over my shoulder. "Wha-?" **

**Turning around slowly, my face aligned with Cena's belt, hanging over his shoulder.**

The crowd was going absolutely mad.

**"Oh..h-hey John.." I said softly, smiling lightly. **

His eyes were dead, but he smiled so bright you'd never know he was sad.

**"Bree." He grinned, "I feel like I'm the last one to say this to you, but congratulations on your win last night. You were amazing. Sorry I couldn't say it to you last night, uh we were both kind of busy, I guess.." He gestured to his own belt.**

**"Right." I smiled, "Well, thank you. And congrats on your win too. This is, like, the millionth championship match you've won, right?" I gently tapped on his belt as I said this.**

**He laughed lowly, shrugging. "Actually, I think it was my 999,999th match."**

**John took a moment and stared down at me as I blushed, looking away.**

**"Bree.." He paused, "Would you.." Pause again. "Do you want to.." Another pause.**

**I smiled, nodding immediately without him even asking his question.**

**"I'd love to." **

**"Do you have any idea what you just agreed to?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.**

**I shook my head. "No." I smiled slowly, seductively. "But if its with you, I'll do it."**

**His lips parted slightly, his eyebrows still raised.**

**I smiled as I turned to leave, "Call me."**

The camera stayed on John's shocked/happy face as he "watched me walk away", but I was really only standing a few feet away. The camera stopped and so did John's façade.

"Did you hear that? The crowd loves you two." Candice smiled, and I forced one back as I watched John walk away without even looking in my direction.

I shrugged slightly, staring off after him. "Yeah. I guess they do."

**-John's POV-  
-One Week Later-**

Its time for RAW again, which means its time for another promo with Bree. I haven't seen her, haven't even spoken to her since last week Monday. I've been so busy with signings, appearances, house shows and I went to visit my dad back home as well.

Oh, and I got engaged.

"What??!"

"I got engaged, Ash." I smiled.

"To who?! When? What??" She was confused and yelling, but I stayed calm, smiling.

"To Liz. Saturday." I shrugged, still smiling. I probably looked like a loony from smiling so much.

"Liz? LIZ? John!! What?!??" Ashley shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Liz?" Randy asked, frowning. "Man, I don't know about this."

"Who the hell is Liz, where can I find her, and what weapon should I use to kill her?" Haley demanded, glaring at me.

I sighed softly, I fully anticipated these reactions. "Guys, I turn 32 this year. **Thirty-two**. Liz is the only girl that's ever loved me, she's been with me through everything, and she was there for me now when my dad had a heart attack. I love her. I'm always gonna love her. Its time to settle down." I shrugged, eying them carefully.

"I'm gonna kill you." Haley said, softly. "How could you do this? What is the matter with you?"

"I just explained it, Ley." I said calmly, staring down at her.

"This is going to kill her." She whispered harshly, still glaring.

"Who?" I asked, but I knew exactly who.

"Who? Who do you think, idiot? Bree, that's who!" She snapped.

"She's okay. She has Adam." I shrugged slowly.

To be completely honest, I'm so numb I couldn't feel a damn thing for Bree right now even if I wanted to.

Ashley shook her head slowly, "I just lost all my respect for you, Cena."

She walked out immediately, Haley following suit, and I turned to Randy.

"Tell me you're happy for me." I ordered.

"John.." He shook his head, "I..I can't. I'm not. You're not happy."

"Yes, I am." I said sternly. "I am. I swear."

Randy studied me for a long moment, then nodded with a sigh. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

I exhaled, "Thank you."

He nodded slightly, turning to exit, but he turned back to me when he reached the door.

"Bree won't have the same reaction."

I've been preparing myself for Bree's reaction since I actually popped the question.

Maybe I should wait until _after_ the wedding to tell her the news.


	38. Poison

**-Bree's POV-**

Everybody, and I mean everybody, has been giving me pity looks all day. I have absolutely no idea why. There isn't anything wrong right now that I'm aware of. I'm thinking that everyone knows something I don't, and its killing me. I want to be in on the gossip.

I had on nothing but a white towel, my hair pulled into a messy bun and my body wet.

I was just "getting out of the shower" in this promo.

"Hey, Bree." John's voice boomed behind me, and he sounded much better than last week.

"John." I smiled at him, turning back to the stagehand that was squirting water on me.

"How are you?" he asked, standing at my side now.

"Fine. You?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Great!" He smiled, and I could instantly tell something was wrong.

That was not a real Johnny smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"How's your dad?" I asked, still smiling lightly at him.

"He's good." He stated, nodding, still smiling that..that smile.

"Ready?" I asked, and he nodded, following me to our spots.

**I walked out of the shower, fixing my towel, hearing the crowd cheer loudly. As I fixed my towel, I began to step forward, and I bumped directly into John. **

**I squealed, backing up quickly from the shock. "What are you doing in here?!"**

**"Sorry, I'm sorry." He said instantly, "I just walked in, I didn't know you'd be..well in here like..that." He was staring at me dreamily.**

**"W-well..get out!" I ordered, scrunching my eyebrows, clutching my towel closer.**

**"Okay...okay..I'm not looking!" He turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his hands up in defense.**

**"I just wanted to say that I had a really great time with you the other night, and I'd really love it if you'd go out with me again!" He said quickly, his hands still out.**

**They were inches from my breasts.**

**I paused a moment, smiling. "Oh. I'd love to."**

**John sighed in relief, "Great! Because I know of this - .." **

**His hands, still out in defense, completely grabbed my boobs.**

**His eyes stayed shut, "Please tell me those are your shoulders."**

**My eyes widened, "GET OUT, Cena!"**

**"I'll call you." He said, before bolting out.**

**The camera panned in on my face as I watched him leave, then shook my head.**

**I smiled brightly, blushing.**

I headed away from the camera and crew, going to find my bag so I can get into my regular clothing. Thank god I didn't have any more promos or matches tonight, so I can go sleep.

John appeared at my side instantly, and I noticed he was still smiling.

"Something up?" I asked when he continued to stare at me.

"Yeah. I have some good news." I turned to look at him slowly.

I watched his eyes travel along my body, and for a second I saw a flash of something in his eyes. Some emotion. His eyes were so blank it was easy to spot. But when his eyes met mine again, they were dead. The smile on his face told me he was trying very hard to prove otherwise.

"I'm engaged!" He said, grinning.

My small smile fell completely, and I immediately felt a harsh clenching in my chest.

"Wh-..to..who? Who? What?" I asked, wanting to yell at him, but finding myself whispering.

Barely whispering. I could barely speak.

"Liz." John said, still smiling. Why was he smiling? How could he be so happy?

Didn't he see me crumbling in front of him? I hardened my stare, looking down at the floor so I wouldn't cry.

My heart, which used to pound like thunder in the presence of John, was now struggling for each torturous beat.

"N-no..no.." I shook my head, "John, no.."

"No? Why?" he frowned, scrunching his eyebrows.

I blinked my tears back furiously, looking up at him. "You can't marry her..y-you..you can't..no."

"I'm not asking your permission, Bree." John stated sternly, glaring at me.

He looked angry, but it was better than the horrible blank look in his eyes.

"Y-you're get-getting married..t-to her? N-no..n-no Johnny..no.." I shook my head.

It feels like he punched me in the stomach so hard, that my heart permanently lodged in my throat.

His lips parted, "Why are you crying?" He was whispering now too, his face going white.

I reached up and touched my face, and my hands were shaking so, so bad. It feels like there's a poison rushing through my veins, eating up my insides, tearing up my heart. I don't want to feel like this, why the fuck am I feeling like this?

I was shaking and it felt like there was a huge lump in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air, feeling the wet warm tears fall down my cheeks freely. I couldn't even see John except for a blurry outline of him. I could feel someone grabbing my arms, someone smoothing my hair down. I could hear soothing words being said. But I could not move. I couldn't think enough to make myself move. All I could do was let myself scream and kick in my mind, but on the outside - I was motionless, actionless. I was frozen.

I felt my eyelids fall and reopen, I could see John more clearly as my tears fell from my eyes.

His eyebrows were pulled together, and his hands were clenched onto my arms tightly, his eyes locked on mine intensely. He looked so worried. So nervous. So scared.

"You're really getting married.." I could hear myself whisper. It was so quiet. My voice was so distorted. I didn't even sound like myself.

"Yeah.." He whispered, nodding slightly, loosening his grip on my arms.

"Congr - .." My vision blurred again, but not from tears this time. I could feel my body sway.

That's when everything went black.


	39. Emo

**-John's POV-**

Bree's eyes were completely blank as Dr. Rios checked over her.

I don't know if she's staring at me, or staring through me. All I know is that I've never seen her look so completely broken. I stared back at her though, just in case she was staring at me. I wanted her to see how worried I was. She barely nodded as Dr. Rios spoke to her softly, writing something down and giving it to her. He helped her stand up and I immediately stood too, going to her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I whispered even though she was standing right there.

"She'll be fine. Just a little malnourished and dehydrated. As long as she maintains a sufficient diet, she'll be perfectly okay and we won't have her collapsing on us again." He smiled lightly, nodding.

"Thanks, doc." I said, patting his arm before reaching out to Bree.

She was staring at me in silence, but when I touched her she came back to the real world. I frowned when she pulled out of my grasp, turning and leaving the room on her own.

"Bree?" I called out, following her down the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"Nothing." She barely whispered. "You might want to call your fiancée and let her know about RAW next week."

"What?" I frowned, "What about it?"

"We kiss on camera." She mumbled, turning away and walking off.

I expected a bad reaction from her because she's never liked Liz. But I never, ever expected this.

Bree looked at me like she didn't even know me, or like she didn't want to know me. Like she survived something she didn't want to survive. She looked like she just went through a horrible tragedy, and all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die.

I never meant to put her through such pain.

**-Bree's POV-**

"Can you stab me?"

"Um. No?" Haley scrunched her eyebrows.

"I won't feel it. I'm in so much pain right now..it won't make a difference." I whispered.

"I've got some razor blades if you feel like cutting your wrists. Help yourself." Randy said sarcastically.

"Randy. Now isn't the time for emo jokes." Ashley snapped, then whispered, "That was a good one."

"If you're going to deny your feelings for John now, you'd be crazy to think we'd believe it." Haley stated, shaking her head. "Your reaction is not normal."

I barely shrugged. "I just want to see Adam."

"Adam will be here in a few minutes, Bree." Randy said, "But I don't see how he can help."

"He just can." I whispered, blinking tears back.

"Oh, Breeface." Ashley wrapped her arm around my shoulders, but I barely felt her touch.

That's when I heard the knock on the door, which sounded hollow and far away.

"Nobody tells him why I'm upset. If he asks, I'll make something up and let you know. Keep your mouths shut." I ordered, standing up slowly and going for the door, ignoring their looks.

The sight of Adam nearly brought tears to my eyes, but I held them back furiously, stepping into his embrace. His touch, which usually set my body on fire, was now more of a light warmth.

"Babe.." He murmured softly, his nose buried in my hair. I tightened my grip around his waist.

"I missed you." I whispered, frowning deeply. "I missed you _so_ much."

"I missed you too." He whispered, pulling my face back and kissing my lips gently.

I tugged him in closer, keeping his lips to mine, pressing my body to his tightly. I slid my hands into his back pockets, feeling his hands move back from my cheeks to tangle in my hair.

"Take me to your room." I whispered against his lips, needing to feel something. Anything.

"Now?" He asked, and I nodded, kissing him again.

He grabbed onto the back of my thighs, lifting me up and carrying me away without a word to the people watching us.

I had no idea that an extra pair of dead blue eyes were watching from a distance too.

**-John's POV-**

"Yeah, she's so fucking broken up about it."

"She is! That was an act for Adam's sake, she demanded that we don't tell him anything about why she was upset. That was fake, John. You should have seen her, she was like.. I don't even know, it was like she was physically here, but mentally in a completely different world." Ashley said, frowning, shaking her head.

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm getting married." I shrugged, looking away.

"Yeah. We'll see about that." Haley laughed, shaking her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I scrunched my eyebrows, glaring up at her.

"You kiss Bree on RAW next week. You think you're getting married after that? No way."

"I will." I rolled my eyes, "Kissing Bree isn't going to affect me one bit."

Everyone around me laughed, and my jaw clenched.

"You're funnier than I thought, Cena." Haley smirked, punching my arm lightly on her way out.

"That was a good one." Ashley said, exiting as well.

And Randy just laughed really hard as he followed his wife out, away from me.

I glared after them, silently promising myself that my kiss with Bree would not affect me emotionally.

Physically, however..well, I have no control over that reaction.

* * *

**A/N: Bad ending, I know. I suck. Bleh :|**


	40. Kiss

**-Bree's POV-**

Adam didn't help.

For the first time since we first slept together - I felt nothing. I was truly numb, and I don't know what could possibly make me feel better. Okay, so I know what would make me feel better.

John not getting married to that..that.._girl_..would make me feel better.

But once he sets his mind on something, he's going to go through with it no matter what.

So. Fuck my life, I guess.

"Do I have to do this?" I whispered to absolutely nobody as I stared at where John was standing, a camera pointed to his face as he spoke about some match nonsense that I could care less about. I sighed heavily, heading over there as I got ready for my cue to go in for the kill.

Or the kiss, I guess.

**John stopped mid-sentence as I stepped up to him, and he turned to me with the brightest smile he could manage. **

**"Hey, John." I grinned back, hearing the crowd roar.**

**"Bree.." He said slowly, raising his eyebrows. "What's up?"**

**I looked up, scrunching my eyebrows, "Um. The ceiling..."**

**John smirked, "Cute."**

**I smiled, "I thought so."**

**"Is something on your mind?" He asked, and I moved in a little closer.**

**"Yeah. Um, our date..last night.." I paused, "It was perfect. You did everything right."**

**John scratched the back of his head, looking down with a smile. "Thanks.. I'm glad you had a good time, because I really want to do it again sometime."**

**"Y-yeah. Of course." I grinned, then cleared my throat. "There was just..one thing wrong."**

**John's smile fell, "There was? I.. I'm sorry I pulled your chair out too far and you fell and I was just really nervous, I didn't mean for you to get hurt and I.."**

**"What? No, no. Not that, John." I shook my head laughing. **

**"What then?" He asked, and I removed my belt from my shoulder, putting it down.**

**I could hear the crowd going absolutely nuts as I stepped in closer to him.**

**"You didn't kiss me goodnight." I murmured, raising my eyebrows.**

**John gave that beautiful half-smile of his, leaning in toward me slowly.**

**"Well.." he whispered, "Why don't I fix that?"**

**Our eyes stayed locked until they fell closed at the same time, his lips moving in toward mine very slowly. This time there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop this. I have to kiss him. I have to.**

**I felt his breath against my lips for one second before his extremely soft lips lightly touched mine. It was so light, I could barely even feel it. He reached out, grabbed onto my face, and pressed his lips to mine tighter. **

**And my body exploded. Everything was hot, I could feel every single molecule in my body. I was alive. His lips moved against mine very softly, gently, and I wanted to deepen the kiss, but I couldn't think. John's hands pulled me in closer, and I somehow found the strength to reach out and grip onto his shirt. I wrung in it my hands, raising up onto my toes and closer to John, to his body heat and his beating heart. His hands moved off my cheeks, to around my waist, yanking me into him harder. **

**We both went absolutely mad.**

**This was television, so we were supposed to have a nice, safe kiss that lasted a total of about 5 seconds. Within the first 3 seconds, his tongue was sliding in between my warm lips, tangling with mine. I grabbed onto his sides, pulling him as close as he could get, deepening the kiss. We were completely in synch with one another. It was like we were one person.**

**We passed 5 seconds about 3 seconds ago, but neither of us seemed to care at all. All I wanted was a way to get John closer to me as soon as humanly possible. All I wanted was to be a part of him, for him to be a part of me. I needed to feel him, all of him, because I've been completely numb up until this point. **

**John Cena brought me back to life.**

"Guys! Guys, cut the kiss. Now!" I heard someone whisper harshly.

But neither of us stopped. How could we? His body was melting into mine, I couldn't even figure out where he begins and I end.

_You have to stop, Bree. Stop. Now. _

It took every single ounce of strength I had in me to pull away from that kiss with a loud inhale of breath. I didn't even have time to think about what I was going to say next. One second after I pulled away, John had his lips pressed to mine again.

"GUYS! What the hell was that?!" Ashley's voice boomed out. "You two just completely destroyed that promo! You do realize that kiss was supposed to be clean cut and short, right?! That was like a 30 second make out session with nothing but tongue!! Stephanie is going to kill you!"

We were still kissing. Unaware of the crowd that had formed, unaware that Stephanie was in that crowd, unaware and not caring what they thought. I could feel his hands on my body, and I wanted nothing more than to feel them against my bare skin. I had my hands on his waist, and they slowly moved underneath his shirt, touching his warm skin, feeling his muscles.

"Bree??" It was Adam, and he sounded so upset, so angry..so hurt, that I immediately just stopped. I didn't push John away, but I stopped kissing him back, stopped touching him. And I tried to pull back, I really did, but he stepped with me every time I did. It was like he was sucking the life out of me.

Somebody's hand pushed me by my stomach, and it was with such force that my body slammed into the wall. My eyes slowly opened, my breathing heavy, and I looked up to see Adam nose to nose with John. Adam shoved me.

"That was fucking bullshit, that wasn't part of your promo!! If you ever fucking lay your goddamn hands on my girlfriend ever again, I'll rip you into fucking pieces, Cena!!"

Yeah. Adam can get really mean when he has to.

"Adam.." I mumbled, slowly standing up on shaking knees. "Adam, don't.."

I stumbled over to him, drunk off of John's kiss, and pressed my hand into his arm.

"I'll fucking deal with you later." He snapped, shaking me off him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Copeland?!" John snapped. "That fucking kiss was in the script, and yeah we got a little carried away, but it didn't fucking mean a thing. I'm engaged. I don't have feelings for Bree, she doesn't have them for me. Back the fuck off, and if you even think about yelling at her about this, you'll fucking pay."

Ouch. Fuck. Ouch, ouch, ouch.

He's still thinking about his fucking engagement after that kiss?

How? I can barely think of anything. My mind is blank and my body is numb.

"I want this storyline to end, right now!" Adam snapped, turning to Stephanie, who up until this moment I didn't even notice was standing in the crowd.

"That's just not possible, Adam." She shook her head. "That was the hottest kiss in WWE History, there's no way we can have a kiss like that and then just end it. The fans will riot."

"So then put me in it! I'm already feuding with him, turn her heel, do something!! Please, Stephanie!" Adam begged her, "Just get her away from Cena!"

"Why are you so worried about this? Don't you trust her?" Stephanie asked with soft eyes.

I was still staring at John, still numb.

"No. Look at her. Look at that." Adam gestured toward me.

He didn't realize that the only thing I felt toward John was anger.

John's eyes locked with mine finally, and I shook my head slowly.

"What?" he asked innocently, scrunching his eyebrows.

I exhaled slowly, and I said the only thing that expressed my feelings right now.

"I hate you."


	41. Taking John's Side

**-John's POV-**

I haven't said a word the entire day and nobody has even noticed.

It seems everyone is taking Bree's side in this ongoing battle, saying how horrible it was of me to kiss her longer and more passionate than I should have when I'm engaged. I'm the bad guy and Bree's the victim. Of course. Its always been this way. I guess I fuck up more than I thought.

A month ago, I never would have imagined Bree and I would come to this. If I knew it, I would have stopped the _one thing_ that changed everything. The bet. Although the month is up, and I lost 500 dollars to Randy, its what started everything. In order for me to try to get Bree to sleep with me, I had to stop looking at her as my best friend, and start looking at her as a sexy, independent woman. And all that did was fuck up my feelings for her, all it did was make me confess that I love her and get turned down. All it did was bring me heartbreak.

As for Bree?

Well, she's not speaking to me, or anyone really. Adam has her on a tight leash. He won't let her out of his sight. Word around backstage is that he's in talks with changing her storyline, fucking up her career. I want to stop it. I want to stop him, but Bree would just hate me more. She's turned into Adam's puppet, and doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone else. All I know is every time I do a promo with her, an appearance, a signing, a press conference - her eyes are dead, and she doesn't even look at me unless its to put on a front that everything is okay.

I would give up everything to have our friendship back the way it was. But part of me is still shaking from that kiss, from the way I couldn't control myself when her lips touched mine. I was an animal. When I was kissing Bree, I was suddenly aware of every single thing around me. It was like her kiss, her touch.. it heightened my senses. She had me floating on cloud nine. I never wanted that feeling to end, I never wanted the kiss to end.

God...if shit was different, I could have woken up to her face every morning. I could have kissed those lips any moment of the day I want. I could have gotten high off of Bree's taste 24/7.

But things aren't different, and they never will be, because I'm engaged and she's with Adam.

All I know is tonight I have an inter-gender tag match against Adam and Ashley with Bree as my partner. The chemistry in the ring is insane, but the tension is even worse. And during this match, something extremely horrible happened, something that will affect everything.

Ashley tagged Adam in. Bree was about to tag me in. Adam speared her.

It wasn't part of the match, it wasn't supposed to happen, but he did it. And Bree's neck got all fucked up from not being prepared for it. I'm sitting with her and Dr. Rios right now, waiting to find out what's up, and all I know right now is that Adam better fucking pray she's okay.

"How do you feel?" I whispered, loving that she was gripping my hand tightly.

"Like my career is about to get fucked over." She mumbled, frowning deeply.

Bree had her free hand holding ice to her neck, staring down at the floor sadly.

"Adam will be punished. You know that." I said gently, patting her hand.

She looked up at me with her big sad eyes, "I hope not!"

"What? Why?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"He'll kill me!" She whispered, her eyes wide and scared.

I froze. "Bree. Is he abusing you?"

She sighed, "No. He's just rough sometimes, you know. Like that one time.."

"When he fucking bruised and bit your entire fucking back? Yeah. I remember that." I glared, shaking my head at the memory.

"If they suspend him, or take away his title shot..he's going to fucking kill me, John. I can't stop them either, because everyone saw what happened out there. I can't lie for him!" She whispered, looking like a scared child. I frowned deeply, moving to sit next to her.

"He won't lay a finger on you." I whispered, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Our eyes locked for a long moment, and I pulled my eyes away so I wouldn't lean in and kiss her.

"Good news." Dr. Rios returned, smiling, carrying a pill bottle. "Its just a sprain. I want you to take two of these daily with food, and alternate ice use for 20 minutes on and 40 minutes off. Your gonna have to do that for a couple of days, but if the pain lasts longer than that, just keep taking two tablets daily."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Valium." He stated, handing her the orange bottle.

"Kay." She whispered, "Thank you."

"Adam went easy on you, Bree. If he hit you any harder, you'd need surgery." Dr. Rios added, and she sighed heavily, nodding slightly.

I stood up and took her arm, helping her to her feet and watching her stuggle to put her head up. I took the ice from her and held it to her neck for her, letting her arms have a rest.

"Thanks." She whispered, staying close to me as we made our way to Stephanie's office.

I knocked on the door and didn't wait for a response to open the door, stepping into the office with Bree safely behind me. She took the ice pack from me, pressing it to her neck herself and sliding her cold hand into mine. I glared at Adam, who stood up instantly.

"Br-.."

"Shut up." I ordered instantly.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, Cena." Adam glared, and I began to step toward him when Bree tugged me back.

"Control yourselves." Stephanie ordered, stepping over to Bree. "How is it?"

"Painful." She mumbled, shrugging. "Its just a sprain."

Steph nodded, "Okay. I want you to take it easy for the next week."

"Kay." Bree whispered. "What happens now?"

"With the storyline?" Steph sighed, "We haven't figured that out yet."

"I have an idea. I'll kill him." I volunteered, raising my eyebrows.

"Not such a good idea." Stephanie shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going heel. I refuse to turn on Johnny." Bree shook her head. "Not now..I can't side with Adam."

"We can't turn you heel just yet." Steph sighed, "Adam speared you and then you side with him? It wouldn't seem right. Just.. don't worry about it, Bree. Get some rest and take it easy. I'll take care of everything. And Copeland?"

Adam gulped, raising his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I don't ever want to see you put your hands on her ever again. Her or any other diva. You stick to the plan from now on or you're fired." Stephanie stated sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Adam murmured, but I was too busy looking at Bree to notice.

She said she wouldn't turn on me. Bree was taking my side.

I don't think I've ever loved her more.


	42. Breakdown

**-Bree's POV-**

"Okay. You okay?" John whispered, pausing in front of my hotel room door.

"Yeah." I whispered back, nodding and opening my door. I turned back to him.

"Are you coming?" I asked, and he hesitated for a long moment.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea. You should sleep.." He mumbled, scratching his head.

"Johnny." I said softly, frowning. "Don't leave me."

His eyes immediately softened, and he nodded slowly, walking into my room.

John kind of awkwardly stood there while I put my ice pack down and started to go through my bag for clothes to sleep in. I grabbed whatever I could find, realizing I seriously needed to go home and do laundry and get some new things, and made my way to the bathroom.

I poked my head out. "Johnny? Could you go get me some ice?"

He nodded instantly, probably relieved to have an excuse to leave the tension filled room.

I watched him grab the ice bucket and leave, and as soon as he was gone I closed the bathroom door. I felt uneasy without John there, especially since I know Adam still has a key to my room. He doesn't abuse me. We have rough sex, but I like that and I ask for it. Adam just scares me, his temper scares me. When it flares, he really goes after the easiest target.

I'm always the easy target for him.

I pulled off my clothes slowly, being careful of my neck, and slipped on the only clean pajamas I had. I tugged at the hem, feeling suddenly self-conscious and uncomfortable with the thought of John seeing me like this. I brushed those feelings back, reminding myself that he's seen me in less clothing, and I went back out, laying on my bed instantly, closing my eyes.

My shoulders stayed tensed. I couldn't relax.

I heard a ding, and opened my eyes back up, reaching out for my phone, seeing it was almost dead. I plugged it into its charger and then stared down at it, biting my lip.

_"Did you get my voicemail?"_

_"I deleted it."_

"Maybe not.." I whispered, calling voicemail immediately.

My voicemail box saves deleted messages for 30 days. I started John's voicemail immediately.

_"Bree..I heard you were going to Smackdown..."_

**-John's POV-**

I didn't rush to get the ice and get back, because I was scared to death to be alone with Bree. I walked slowly, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, making sure I spent more time than necessary walking back. I paused outside her hotel room door, gulping before pushing the key in that I took with me. The door opened slowly, and I pushed it open further.

Bree sat on the bed, straight up, her eyes welled with tears, her phone to her ear. She was wearing a little silk nightgown that barely covered her and her shoulders were tense.

"Hey." I murmured. "What's going on?" I put the ice down, walking over to her.

I slowly sat down next to her, but she didn't move an inch. Her only movement was her blinking, and she was barely doing that. My eyebrows pulled together, and I reached out to touch her arm.

"Bree?" I whispered, "Are you okay?"

The minute my hand touched her, she snapped back into it, jumping slightly. She moved away from me, standing up and pulling her phone from her ear. I watched her raise her hand to her mouth slowly, her back to me. I scrunched my eyebrows, standing up and walking over to her.

"B, talk to me." I ordered. "What happened?"

She slowly looked up at me, her eyes slightly wide as she pulled her hand from her mouth. She pursed her lips tightly, her eyes locked with mine.

"My deleted voicemails save for 30 days." She whispered.

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Um.. okay? What does that - Oh.."

Oh. Shit. Fuck..fuck, fuck, no. No way. She.. no. No.

"No." I barely whispered, sure that my face was as white as a ghosts. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, shaking my head slowly.

"Nothing important." She whispered. "It was _nothing important_?"

"Br-.. I.. I don't.." I paused, sighing heavily, looking down. "I don't feel that way anymore."

"Oh? So... what? You decided that you were madly in love with me for a day and then you just fell out of it? Just like that?" She snapped her fingers, glaring at me now.

"I don't.. I was.." I stopped again, shaking my head. "I wasn't thinking."

"You weren't thinking?! Have you heard that message??" She nearly yelled, wincing and reaching back for her neck. "Sit down."

I gulped, slowly stepping around her and sitting on her bed, staring at the floor.

She put her phone on speakerphone and I listened to myself pour my soul out to her again. When it was over, I shivered, staring down at the floor with an intensity I didn't know I possessed. Bree was on her knees in front of me, her phone next to her, and she clutched onto my jeans tightly. Tears shamelessly fell down her cheeks as she stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered harshly.

I didn't look into her eyes, instead staring at her lips, focusing on those instead.

"John!" Her voice was cracking, her grip tightening. "How long?"

"How long what?" I mumbled, frowning deeply.

"How long have you felt this way?" She asked softly, her hands on my calves now.

I forced myself to look up at her, into her watery eyes, trying not to let her tears affect me.

"Since the moment I met you." I whispered, frowning deeper.

What the fuck am I doing? She has Adam. I have Liz.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Four years? You've been in love with me for four years and you never said one fucking word?" She snapped, glaring at me through her tears.

Bree released her grip on my jeans, tears spilling over her eyes as she stared at me desperately. I locked eyes with her, and we both frowned deeper.

She bowed her head, her hair spilling into her face as she whispered, "How could you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "I just.. I love Liz now, Bree. I'm not.. in love.. with you.."

It took every ounce of strength I had to say those words to her. I couldn't face the guilt any longer and immediately stood up. I quickly walked to the door, opening it and glancing back at her. Bree was still on her knees, her hair still in her face, her back to me.

I watched in silence as she reached out and clutched onto the comforter on her bed, burying her face in it and beginning to sob. I frowned, taking a step forward, about to go to her.

Then I made myself stop.

I made myself turn around.

I made myself leave.

And the whole time, Bree was crying, calling out to me.

"Johnny.."


	43. Acquaintance

**-Bree's POV-**

"I feel like Vickie." I mumbled as they put the neck brace on me for RAW. I rolled my eyes, adjusting it and fixing my hair in the mirror.

"You look cuter in a neck brace." Ashley shrugged, and I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm not excited for this. John and I are not going to have good chemistry, we're going to have bad tension." I stated, shaking my head. "I can't wait to turn heel."

"Heels fun. You'll be good at being bad. I can't wait to tag with you again." Ash stated, fixing my hair in the back for me. I turned to look at her, frowning slightly.

"So." I paused. "Its coming up, huh?"

"The wedding? Yeah." She whispered, frowning. "He _really_ told you he's not in love with you?"

"His exact words." I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Bree.." Ash shook her head. "Don't you think its time to stop lying to yourself?"

"I'm not. I don't love him." I stated sternly, turning away from her. "I gotta go."

She didn't say a word as I walked out of the room, storming over toward the gorilla position where both John and Adam stood, glaring at one another.

"Um.." Adam scrunched his eyebrows, gesturing toward my neck brace.

"They made me, shut up." I ordered, folding my arms across my chest.

He forced a smile back, pursing his lips and nodding slowly. I punched his arm.

"Shut up!" I ordered, holding my own smile back.

The second he flashed that smile at me, all was forgiven. I was almost addicted to him liking me. Even though our chemistry was fading, I still wanted him to adore me. Adam seemed back to normal. Much less angry. Probably because I was going heel next week.

John's music began to play and Adam quickly leaned over to me, pecking my lips lightly before running off. I smiled lightly, but it was weak because I didn't feel anything when he kissed me.

Compared to John's kiss, Adam's was nothing.

I was alone with John now, and the tension was completely there and completely apparent. I could feel a heavy knot in my chest from it, and it tightened when our eyes locked.

John held his hand out for me to take. I slowly slid my hand into his palm, both of us instantly adjusting our fingers so they were interlaced tightly. Our hands fit perfectly together, something I never noticed until just now.

Our hands tightened around each others at the exact same moment, and we exchanged a look before walking out to the ring. After getting into the ring, I blocked out everything John was saying, standing there holding my belt tightly and glaring. I looked at John when I had to, laughed at something he said when I had to, smiled when I had to, frowned when I had to.

Then in the middle of John's little speech, Adam came out through the crowd behind us. He smashed John in the head with a steel chair, and as Adam turned to me, still holding the chair, I backed into the corner. Because I'm a diva, and I can't fight back, right?

Stupid.

I pretended to be scared nonetheless, begging Adam not to smack me with the chair.

He stared at me with his crazy psycho eyes, pushing a hand through his hair with his free hand, and he looked down at the chair. He raised it slightly, and I winced, covering my head with my hands, but heard it crash to the ground. Looking up - shocked - I saw that Adam had dropped the chair to the ground and slid out of the ring, staring at me as he walked away.

I stepped out of the corner, my breathing off as I stared back at Adam until he was at the top of the ramp. I caught sight of John in the corner of my eye and immediately went over to "check if he's okay", glancing at Adam the entire time.

Once backstage, I removed the neck brace and rolled my neck around, sighing heavily. John was right behind me, but I refused to acknowledge his existence as we both walked down the same hallways. I could feel his stupid eyes staring at the back of my head.

"Br -.."

I turned and ducked into the girls locker room quickly, pressing my back against the door tightly.

"Thank God." I murmured, sighing heavily with my eyes closed tightly.

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Fuck." I mumbled, turning and opening the door slowly.

"You're really going to let this ruin our friendship?" John asked immediately.

I pursed my lips for a second, then nodded slowly, "Yep."

I started to close the door again, but he stopped me and pushed his foot into the door.

"B, please." He begged softly, "I don't want to lose you."

"You should have thought about that while you were lying to me for the past 4 years." I said, slamming the door again, but it only hit his foot. He winced in pain, but didn't move it.

"C'mon, Bree. We've been best friends for four years, don't let this stupid shit ruin it." He said, frowning deeply, "I'll admit, in the past my feelings have been all jumbled when it comes to you but.. not anymore. You're my best friend, the end. I love you, just not in that way. Please talk to me. Please, please, please."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go." I whispered, and brushed right past him.

John didn't come after me, didn't try to stop me at all. He let me go like I knew he would.

Because this is what we've become. Acquaintances instead of best friends. This is the biggest mistake I've made. Drifting apart from someone who I once had the time of my life with. We used to talk about everything, but now it's impossible to even start a decent conversation with him.

This is what we've become.


	44. Crying

**-John's POV-**

"Where are all the fucking naked chicks? This is supposed to be a fucking bachelor party, what the fuck is going on here? .....where the hell is Bree? That bitch won't even fucking talk to me, fuck her. Fucking A, I didn't do shit to deserve this. I never hurt her.."

I was a _little _drunk.

"You did hurt her, John." Ashley shook her head as her and Randy watched me drink my fucking body weight in alcohol.

Technically the bachelor party was over, it ended about an hour ago, but I was still drinking.

"No!! I hurt her cause she hurt me first..she started it.." I shook my head, finishing off my beer.

"I think you're done." Randy said, stopping me from flagging the bartender down again.

"No! I'm not..I'm fucking.." I trailed off, "Fuck her...fuck her, I don't need this!"

"You need her." Ashley said sternly.

"Fuck..no I do not. I fucking..I have you guys! Who needs that fucking whore?! I hate her.." I shook my head, "I fucking..I don't care about her anymore.."

"You're only saying that because you're angry." Randy said, sighing heavily.

"No!! I'm not angry. I'm fucking giddy as all damn hell..fuck this.." I stood up, and the fucking earth moved under my feet. Within seconds I was on the ground.

Ashley and Randy both helped me up, and I stumbled as I tried to walk, leaning heavily on Randy. They led me out of the bar, into the cool night. I looked at Ash, then over at Randy.

"I want what you guys have.." I mumbled, most likely slurring on my words.

It made sense to me, but probably not to them.

"What?" Ashley asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"I want..her.."

"Who?" Ash asked, "John, what are you talking about?"

"Bree.." I mumbled, frowning. "I want Bree...I want Bree..now.."

"Okay. We'll take you to her. I don't know how pleased she'll be to see you though." Randy stated.

"We'll get some coffee in you first, sober you up a little." Ashley offered.

"I can't talk to her when I'm sober.." I shook my head, "No way...she..no.."

"She's not going to believe anything you say to her while you're drunk." Ashley laughed softly.

"But...I can say whatever I want right now...I don't give a fuck..I need to see her right now, okay? Right now..now." I ordered, and Randy sighed.

"Fine. We'll go see her now. But she won't be pleased."

I laughed, "She's never fucking pleased...she's...fucking picky..bitch.."

**-Bree's POV-**

"BREEEEEE!"

Fuck.

"BREEE OPENNNNNN!"

Fucking 3 in the god damn fucking morning.

"BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I fucking hate my life.

"Shut up!!" I shouted as I opened the door, shoving my hair out of my face.

"He's all yours." Randy pushed a very drunk John into me.

"Thanks, fatass!" I yelled, glaring as I slammed the door in his fat face.

"Love you!" I heard him yell on the other side of the door, and despite my anger, I laughed.

"Where is he?!" John yelled, storming(stumbling) through my hotel room, searching through every corner. He checked the bathroom, the closets, under the bed even.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Copeland!" He shouted, glaring at me. "Your stupid fucking Edge! Where is he?"

"Um. His hotel room, maybe?" I suggested, and he began for the door instantly.

I ran for it, blocking it with my body, laughing at John. "You are so drunk."

"You are..so..." He stopped, then glaring, he brilliantly said, "Hot."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes, wondering why he would glare at me while saying that.

"Yeah, you're welcome!!" He was still glaring at me.

"Why are you giving me that mean look?" I asked, glaring back.

He blinked a few times, "I'm not."

I sighed heavily, shaking my head, "Okay. Get into bed, John."

I pressed my hands into his arms, turning him toward the bed. He turned right back around.

"John." I said sternly, watching him smile at me.

"Bree.." He whispered, smiling brighter, his dimples showing.

He's drunk. I can love him when he's drunk. When he's sober, I'll hate him again.

But for now... he's my best friend, and there's no one I love as much as him.

I sighed before reached out slowly, removing his hat and letting it fall to the ground, gently running my fingers through his hair. I stepped closer to him as my fingers moved down to his face, touching his cheek lightly. He leaned into my touch automatically.

The more intense my stare got, the more he began to look uncomfortable.

"Don't look at me like that.." He mumbled, moving away from me, out of my reach.

"Why?" I whispered, frowning.

"Because.." He shook my head, "I'm old..and you're..not.."

I almost laughed at how he was slurring on his words.

"You're not that much older than me." I shrugged.

"7 years." He stated, his eyebrows raised.

Oh. Did we forget to mention that? Yeah. I'm only 24. He's 31.

"So?" I rolled my eyes, "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does.." He mumbled, sitting on my bed slowly.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "I would prove to you that it doesn't matter..but you're so drunk you won't even remember having this conversation with me."

His eyes followed me silently as I sat down in front of him, beginning to untie his shoes.

"Lay down.." I whispered after removing his shoes and clothes. I pushed him into the bed slowly, covering him up and tucking him in. I sat down on the bed next to him, stroking the side of his face gently as his eyes fell closed.

"Bree.." he mumbled, reaching for me. I grabbed onto his outreached hand tightly.

John sighed softly, forcing his eyes open, watching me watch him.

"B.." He whispered, tugging my hand. I got the hint and moved in closer.

He opened his eyes again, and stared up into mine, which were a few inches away. I smiled softly, still stroking his face very softly. He smiled back slowly.

"I love you** so** fucking much." He whispered, slowly drifting off to a heavy, drunk sleep.

I moved away from him. I turned off the lights. I got into bed next to him. I thought about him. I thought about how drunk he was. I thought about how he didn't mean what he said. I thought about how badly I wanted him to kiss me. I thought about how I would dream of him the second I fell asleep.

I cried myself to sleep.


	45. Destroy Me

**A/N: Sorrryyy this is so short! But its an important chapter. (:**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

"Rise and shine, birthday boy." I ordered, yanking the covers off of him.

"Its not my birthday.." John mumbled into the pillow.

"Whatever." I shrugged. "Get up."

"Coffee." He requested.

"Yeah. Up." I said, watching him slowly lift himself into a sitting position, holding one hand out for coffee as the free hand covered his eyes effectively.

"Sorry, this is a left handed cup." I stated, watching him put his right hand over his eyes and reach for the cup with his left hand.

"Oh look at that, now its right handed." I pulled it out of his reach.

"B, stop fucking around. Give me the coffee." He ordered, and I rolled my eyes as I handed it to him, standing up and walking to get my own cup.

He can't even fucking joke around with me anymore. Pathetic.

"Thanks for coming to my bachelor party." He said sarcastically, adjusting his eyes to the light.

"Thanks for coming to my hotel room drunk at 3am." I replied, smirking.

"Yeah, fuck you." He mumbled.

"Fuck you harder." I flipped him off, standing up off the bed and walking away from him.

I kept my back to him, listening to him sigh repeatedly and slurp his coffee down until I heard:

"Bree. We have to talk."

I gulped, sighing softly as I turned to face him, "Is it serious chat time?"

"Yeah." He gestured to the bed, "Sit down."

I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows briefly as I sat down across from him.

We took a moment to stare at each other, our eyes searching each others for answers.

"Can you get to it? I have a Playboy shoot today." I stated, grabbing his wrist and checking the time on his watch.

"You're doing Playboy again?" He asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't concern you." I shrugged, "Now. What is it?"

John blinked a few times, staring at me in what I suppose is shock.

He isn't used to not being "in" on my life.

"John. What do you need to talk about?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He cleared his throat, shaking his head a bit. "Right, umm. The wedding."

"**Your** wedding?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I.. I wanted to know if you were coming." He said softly, his stare hard.

"Yeah uhhhmmmm..." I paused, then shook my head. "No. Definitely not."

"Why not?" He asked, frowning deep. "You're one of my best friends.. I.. don't understand."

"You kept something huge from me." I whispered, "Something that could have changed my life."

"Me having feelings for you could have changed your life? How?!" John's eyes widened again.

I looked down at my lap, shaking my head still. "I could have loved you."

"What?" He asked quietly. I slowly looked back up at him, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"I could have loved you back, John. You never gave me a chance, and that really pisses me off. Things could have been different.. I don't.. I don't want to watch you get married to her, because I know you, Cena. I know you won't be happy with her for your entire life. I'm not going to sit back and watch you do something you're going to regret. I don't want any part in it."

With that I stood up, walking to the door and opening it slowly. I turned to him, gesturing for the open door slowly. John stood and walked over to me, obviously not going to leave that easy.

"Don't do this." He said sternly, "Stop acting this way."

"You chose for me. You chose for us." I shook my head. "You decided to take **my** fate in **your **hands and do what you pleased with it. I can't be your friend anymore, Johnny. Not like this.. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sorry you thought I wouldn't feel the same way about you but you were wrong.. I.. ...c-can you go now, please?"

I blinked my tears back like a madwoman, looking straight out the door, avoiding his eye contact.

"No.. no I can't. B, I need you. Please.. you can't.. I.." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I can't help the way I felt.. and my feelings for you scared the crap out of me, Bree. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't come and talk to you about something for the first time since we met and it was killing me. I didn't mean to not give you a chance.. all I could think about was how you'd reject me and how horrible it would be.. I wasn't thinking, okay? I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, but please.. please don't go. Don't make me go. I can't do this without you."

I exhaled deeply, looking over at him slowly. I stepped closer to him and frowned as I gently touched his smooth cheek, watching him lean into my touch immediately.

"Johnny.." I paused, shaking my head slightly.

"Bree.. no. No.."

I frowned, feeling my heart break as I whispered the truth to him.

"I love you, John and I can't come to your wedding, because it will destroy me."


	46. I Want To See You

**-John's POV-**

"I'm dying."

"How long do you think its gonna take them to fix this?"

"Dunno. Not long, I hope. This is horrible."

"Yeah, it is."

All the voices around me were hollow.

"John? You okay?" I'm pretty sure it was Ashley speaking.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling sweat drip down my forehead over my nose and down to my lip. She made a face, raising her eyebrows at me as she stared.

"Its hot." I mumbled, shaking my head a bit.

The air conditioning in the hotel was busted. They said it would be fixed in a little bit, but that was an hour ago. Apparently there was some big accident on the highway and nobody can get here to fix it. It's 100 degrees outside.

"Hey John.. can we talk a sec?" Haley sat down next to Ashley, raising her eyebrows.

"Go for it." I whispered, sitting up slightly.

"Um.. Bree.." Ashley started, and I looked away.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about her."

"John.." Haley said sternly, frowning. "Please."

I slowly looked back at them, sighing heavily and raising my eyebrows. "Fine. What?"

"I hope you realize that all you have to do is say those three magical words and she's yours." Ashley whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't care." I looked away again, "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Could you do me a fucking favor, Cena?" Randy said from the couch. I didn't even know he was here. I scrunched my eyebrows as he continued, not even looking over at me. "Close your damn eyes and picture your fucking future. Tell me who you can picture loving while she's pregnant and crabby and annoying. Who can you picture waking up to every morning? Who is it that takes up the very last thought before you fall asleep? And who do you think about the second you wake up? Who acts immature with you? Who can finish your sentences? Who makes you fucking insane with one sneaky little smile? Who turns you into fucking jello with just one look? Who do you want to spend all of your time with? If the answer was Liz to every single one of those questions, then you go ahead and marry her and live happily ever after. If she wasn't the answer to all of those questions.. then what the **hell** are you doing?"

I opened my eyes slowly, glaring down at the bed sheet below me, shaking my head slowly.

One person came to mind for every single one of those questions, and it scared the hell out of me.

I looked up at Ashley, "I want to see Bree."

**-Bree's POV-**

"Another one?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, watching the bartender fill up my shot glass with more tequila.

"Thanks." I whispered, sighing heavily before downing it.

"She's done here." I heard a familiar voice say behind me, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm really not." I stated, turning to look at Punk.

"Yeah. She is." He said, sitting next to me. "What's going on, monster?"

"Nothing." I shrugged, looking away from him.

"Nothing? Hmm. You're sitting alone in the hotel bar, downing tequila shots and sweating your ass off in this horrible weather, looking like your dog died. Something is going on." He stated.

I sighed heavily, slowly meeting his stare. "John's getting married."

"I heard." He nodded, "You're upset."

"I guess." I whispered, shrugging again.

"No.. no you're not upset.. " He paused, shaking his head. "You're devastated."

I nearly began to cry when he said this, but forced it back as I looked away from him.

"Am not." I mumbled, pursing my lips tightly. I closed my eyes so the tears would stay back.

"Stop lying to yourself, kid." He said quietly, pressing one hand to my back lightly.

I kept my face tilted away from his as a tear slipped from my eye, and he touched my chin lightly, turning me toward him.

"Listen to me." He whispered sternly, making my eyes meet his. "I know you've heard this a million times from Ash, and I know you're completely sick of hearing it, but I think maybe you need to hear it once more from a fresh voice, eh? Cena can't live without you. He's in love with you, its completely apparent just by the look on his face. I don't know why he even tries to lie, and I don't know why you try to either, because it doesn't work. Everyone knows you two are meant to be together, and if you both would stop being stubborn - you guys would be happy for the **rest **of your lives. Can you just for once be truthful to yourself and to him? You both have been constantly lying to one another for the past four years. Stop lying to him and to yourself or you're going to lose him, Bree. He's getting married, and I know that the only person who can stop him is you. This is your last chance. Go stop him."

I stared at him in silence, frowning deeply and searching his eyes with my own.

Not answering him, I put money for my drinks on the counter, stood up, and gently patted his shoulder. He smiled at me lightly, watching me as I walked away from him.

I think I'm gonna go see John.


	47. Opening Their Eyes

**-John's POV-**

I saw her before she saw me.

She had on shorts and a skimpy tank top, pushed up slightly so I could see her glistening stomach. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun, because I know she hated the feeling of hair on her neck when its hot. She kept wiping her forehead, probably because she was sweating just as bad as me.

When she spotted me, she stopped briefly. Then she started walking straight for me. I picked up my pace, walking toward her just as fast, feeling sweat dripping down my arms and chest. I probably looked disgusting. She probably thinks she looks disgusting. Neither of us cared.

I only wanted to get closer to her as fast as humanly possible.

We met in the middle of a deserted hallway, a distance between our bodies, but no distance between our minds. Our eyes stayed locked intensely as she stared at me, frowning. I watched a piece of hair fall into her eyes, and she immediately moved her hand up to brush it back. I caught her hand as it began to fall back to her side, lacing my fingers through hers tightly.

Her eyes softened immediately, and I watched her free hand raise up toward my face. She used her pointer finger to gently stroke away a drop of sweat that was going toward my lips.

We both knew **exactly** why we were here.

"Johnny.." She barely whispered, allowing her fingertips to graze my cheek softly.

The fact that she was staring at me like I was the greatest creation in the world, when in fact I was really sweaty and gross, made me want her so much more than I thought possible.

Since the very day my eyes met Bree's, I have loved her with every fiber of my being. And since the day I discovered she was practically the same person as me, I have used every ounce of energy I posses to deny loving her. And I don't just love her. I'm so insanely in love with her, I can barely _think_ without being in her presence. I've always vowed to never be one of those guys who's obsessively in love with a girl, and I've become just that.

And I lied to her.

I have to stop lying to the only person that matters to me in this world.

"I lied to you.." I murmured, "I'm sorry.. I lied.."

"I don't care." She whispered, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does." I said sternly. "I never want to lie to you. Ever."

"I don't want to lie to you, either." Bree whispered, raising her eyebrows slightly. Tears began to fill her eyes and she instantly looked away from me, shaking her head a bit.

"B.." I whispered, lifting her chin. "Bree, look at me."

She shook her head as tears began to stream down her cheeks, and I pulled her body to mine tightly. Her face buried in my neck and I could feel her warm tears on my skin, her nails digging into my back. I pressed my nose against her arm lightly, inhaling the scent of her soft skin.

It was then that she said the last thing I ever expected to hear from her.

"Don't marry her.."

I pulled back instantly, looking into her teary eyes, watching her shake her head.

"John, don't get married." She begged me, her grip on me tightening.

"Why?" I barely whispered, but I damn well knew why. Everyone knew why.

"Because I'm in love with you, and I'm sick of telling everyone I'm not." She said softly, her eyes locked with mine fiercely. "Please, don't marry her.. I can't lose you."

"B.." I whispered, cupping her face in my hands softly, "Damn, Bree.."

"You're fucking crazy, you know that? You wait until weeks before my wedding to tell me the most important piece of information I've ever heard in my life. You're crazy." I shook my head, letting my forehead fall against hers softly.

"Even if you don't love me, can you just lie to me and say it back anyways? Please?" Bree whispered, pure devastation in her brown eyes.

Lowering my voice to a whisper, I stroked her cheek very softly, "I can't imagine my life without you, because I need and want you so much more than you can ever imagine. I love you **so** much. Nothing and no one matters as much to me as you do. And that's the damn truth, B."

It was like I was seeing her for the first time that night. How can a person be so beautiful? Where she takes my breath away with just one look. Where I feel numb when she speaks to me, caught up in the thought that this work of art could be speaking to me. I was losing complete control. My heart failed, but raced at the same time.

"You were never supposed to mean this much to me.." I barely whispered, pulling her closer.

I had to touch her, had to feel her close to me, as close as I could get her.

Bree moved into me just like I wanted her to, and I could feel the heat of her body against mine. It was so stupid of us to be this close in such hot conditions, but I have to touch her. I have to. I pressed my hands against her back, pulling her body to mine, feeling her breath on my lips.

"I love you.." She mumbled in almost a delirious way.

"I love you, too." I whispered immediately. "So much.."

Her lips were pressing to mine instantly, and I could feel my body get even hotter. I had her pressed against the wall, trying to figure out a way to get even closer to her. I almost had to pull away from the kiss because my emotions were going haywire. Bree was kissing me so softly and sweetly, her sweat and tears mixed on her cheeks, mixing with my sweat.

She pulled back from our passionate kiss before I could, and her lips trailed down my neck softly. I shivered instantly, closing my eyes and leaning my head back to give her more skin. Her lips touched my jaw, my neck, down to what was exposed of my chest and my shoulders.

"I need you.." She was whispering into my ear then, kissing my earlobe and sucking, kissing and biting lightly on my sweet spot. I felt my eyes roll back into my head from all the pleasure.

I've never felt this way.

Her hands slid under my beater, and she was touching my skin softly, tracing patterns onto my wet skin. I turned into an animal again. Pulling her face to mine, I kissed her with a fierceness I didn't know I possessed. She whimpered against my lips, pressing her body to mine even tighter, pushing my shirt up.

"Now.." I murmured against her lips, pulling her with me.

I had to get her down the hall to my room. I had to get into her body immediately.

"Mhmm." She agreed, nodding, kissing me again. I couldn't get enough of her taste.

The whole kissing while walking thing was not working well, we were too distracted by each other to make any effort to walk. I reached down, grabbing the back of her thighs tightly and lifting her up into my arms. She was pressed directly into my growing erection, and I wasn't fully sure I'd be able to make it all the way to the hotel room without taking her.

Bree stumbled to her feet, reaching into my pocket and grabbing my key card, turning her back to me so she could open the door. I pressed my body into her back, leaning down and licking away a drop of sweat running down her neck. She shivered, her arms turning into jello instantly, and I began to kiss her neck softly.

"Hurry.." I begged softly, tightening my arm around her waist. She snapped back into it and pushed the key in quickly, the door opening with a loud bang against the wall.

"Off.. off off off.." I said sternly, tugging on her shirt. She pulled away, lifting her arms so I could yank her shirt over her head. She reached back and pulled her hair free, and I watched it fall into place slowly. Then I just... stopped.

Her eyes were glistening, her chest heaving and shiny, her lips red from kissing me so harshly. I had to slow down. I have to memorize every single detail of this night. I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, feeling their softness against mine.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers, "You're so beautiful.."

I began to strip her as she stripped me, both of us stopping several times to kiss, suck or lick on any and all body parts. I tried to move as slowly as possible, tried to stop and stare at her as often as possible. I wanted to burn the image of her naked into my head.

"Johnny.." She murmured, kissing me again. "Truth.."

"Go." I whispered, removing my last item of clothing quickly.

"Its your last day on earth.." She whispered, "What are you doing?"

I kissed her again, falling down onto the bed lightly with her below me. I hovered over her, leaning down and kissing her passionately, my tongue sliding between her warm soft lips. We kissed like it would be our last kiss ever, and when I pulled away I stared down into her eyes.

"Making love to you.." I whispered, and at that very moment I slid into her for the first time. She threw her head back instantly, a soft hiss escaping her lips, her eyes closing lightly.

Bree was a part of me. I was a part of her.

"Why?" She whispered, opening her eyes slowly. I licked my lips and kissed her again.

I began to slowly thrust into her, making her mine, making sweet love to her.

"Because I love you more than **anyone** in the world."


	48. Freak Out

**-Bree's POV-**

At first I just sat there.

Then, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I got up and began to pace. When my legs began to hurt, I had to sit back down, and just stared at him, biting my thumbnail. I was going a bit crazy. John was snuggled under the blankets - the air conditioning worked now and was on full blast - sleeping as sound as a baby, no worries, no problems. I was sitting here, in my tank top and panties, flipping the fuck out.

I just had sex with John.

I. HAD. SEX. WITH. JOHN.

OH MY GOD.

So much stuff was screaming in my head, it was so loud, telling me _GO GET OUT_ and telling me _SHUT UP AND_ _GET INTO BED_. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what I was doing. Fuck.

"John." I said quietly, poking him.

"John!" I said louder, shaking him now. "Wake up."

"Whaaaatt?" He groaned, rolling over to face me. His eyes barely opened, all I could see was blue. God, he was beautiful.

"I'm freaking out." I said, still biting on my thumbnail, my leg shaking.

"Why?" He mumbled, closing his eyes again, freeing one arm from under the blankets.

"We just had sex." I whispered, raising my eyebrows.

He chuckled lowly, "Mhmm." John reached his freed hand over, rubbing my leg lightly.

I gulped, staring at his huge hand pressed against my inner thigh.

He opened his eyes fully now, staring over at me as I stared at his hand.

"What? Do you wanna do it again?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I glared up at him, "No. I think we've done it quite enough for one night."

Yeah, I think nearly 20 mind blowing orgasms is good for now.

"Then what is it?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Um. This is usually the part of the night where I'm sneaking out, or where you're calling me to come kick out the girl in my position. This is so weird, why aren't you freaking out?" I asked, scrunching my own eyebrows. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up slowly, staring over at me.

"This isn't like those times, B." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I don't want you to leave."

"You're getting married!" I exclaimed with wide eyes, "I love you and you're getting married... Oh my god!" I stood up and began to pace again, shaking my head.

"Bree.." John was saying, getting up out of the bed. He slipped his boxers on and walked over to me, pressing his hands into my arms tightly, stopping me from moving.

"Listen to me..." He said quietly, moving his hands up and down my arms lightly. "I want you to get into bed, and go to sleep. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"But.."

"No buts." He ordered, shaking his head. "Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"What about Liz and Adam?" I whispered, "You're getting married in a few weeks!"

"Calm down." He said sternly, "Everything is going to be fine. Now get your ass in that bed, close your eyes, and go to sleep."

"But.." He sighed and immediately threw me over his shoulder, tossing me into the bed. Shutting the lights off, he climbed into the bed next to me, pulling the covers over both of us.

"John.." I whined, he pulled me into him tightly, rubbing my back in slow circles.

"B, I love you." He said softly, "I love you more than I ever imagined I could love someone. Everything is going to be fine, I swear. Now please, shut the hell up and go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, "That was not very nice."

"The first half was." He shrugged, kissing my temple.

"You know.. its gonna take some time for me to get out of my relationship with Adam." I said.

John sighed heavily, "I'm not getting anymore sleep, am I?"

"No." I shook my head.

"How much time?" He asked.

"I dunno.."

"Why is it gonna take you time?" He stroked my hair gently, kissing my forehead.

"Because I care about him. I don't just want to be like 'Hey, we're over.' Its so mean. I want to ease him into it. Besides, I don't even know if you're leaving Liz for me, so.. when you fix that, I'll break up with Adam." I shrugged, and he immediately sat up and turned the light on.

John stared over at me, shaking his head. "What do you think, B? That I'm just going to use you and get rid of you?"

"Its not like you haven't done it to other girls." I shrugged.

"And you've done it to other guys, but I'm not worried. I trust you. Why can't you trust me?" He asked, frowning.

"I do. Just.. not with her. Your wedding is set. Your family is going to be there, her family is going to be there. You're not getting out of this wedding without being disowned by several people that you've known way longer than you've known me. You're gonna take that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I am. Because I fucking love you, and whoever disowns me because of this or gets angry about it doesn't really care about my feelings. My feelings are for you. I'll only be happy with you now." He said, shaking his head. "Trust me, B. Please."

I sighed heavily, looking away for a moment and then back at him. "Okay."

"I love you." I added in a whisper, staring up at him.

He smiled lightly, "And I love you."

John leaned down and kissed me softly, "Now.. shut up and sleep or I'll smother you with a pillow."


	49. You Did IT

**A/N: Oh my goodness, the response to the last chapter was AMAZING. Thank you guys SO SO SOOOOO much!(: I love you all and I appreciate it more than you could ever know. Sorry this chapter is so short and sucky. Its not very relevant either haha. Oh well. (:**

* * *

**-John's POV-**

I was barely listening to Liz on the phone as I watched Bree.

She bent over and slowly slid her shorts over her hips, and she turned to face me as she buttoned and zipped them up. She got onto her knees and began to search for her tank top.

"Yeah.." I said into the phone, not even knowing what I was saying yes to.

I whistled lightly at Bree, watching her turn to me as I pointed to her tank top.

"Okay. I gotta go, babe. I love you." Liz was saying.

I felt my chest clench up, and I looked away from Bree, turning my back to her.

As softly as I could, I said, "I love you, too." And hung up.

I turned back to Bree, just in time to see her yank her tank top over her head. As she slid into her flip flops, she stared up at me blankly.

"B." I stated, stepping toward her.

"I'm the other woman." She said quietly, her eyes locked with mine. They looked dead.

"No, you're not." I said sternly, pressing my fingers into her arm lightly.

She nodded slightly, looking away from me.

"Bree, I love you. I'm going to fix this, I promise." I whispered, moving up to cup her face.

"K." She whispered, shrugging a bit. "I gotta go."

I frowned, but released her anyways. She got onto her tiptoes and pecked my cheek lightly.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" I mumbled, and she shrugged a bit.

"I have to." She whispered.

"No, you don't." I stated sternly, glaring down at her. "You don't have to do anything."

"Look, Cena.." She said sternly, glaring back, "When you break up with Liz, I'll break up with Adam. Until then, if you need me, you know where I'll be."

"Yeah. In his fucking room." I spat out, storming away from her.

"Exactly." She said, and the next thing I heard was the door slamming shut.

I closed my eyes, sighing into my hands. Making love to Bree was everything I expected and more, but it didn't end the way I pictured it. Sleeping together is only freaking us both out, the way we're so in love is freaking us out. It may be ruining us even more.

I have to fix this. Immediately.

* * *

**  
-Later that day-**

"John.. John!! Hey. Come with me." Ashley said, tugging my arm.

"Where?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows.

"The other way." She stated, trying with all her might to pull me. I didn't budge.

"But I want to go this way." I said, pointing toward catering. "I want a cookie. I smell cookies in there. Let me go get my cookie, and I'll follow you wherever, okay?"

I slowly pried her fingers off my arm and she huffed out a sigh.

"You won't like them." She said softly, "Or anything else in there.."

"Yeah, yeah. I like all food.. you know tha-.." I stopped mid-word as I stepped up to the door of catering.

All I could see was him. His hands on her skin. His eyes on her face. His lips on her lips. I felt a rage I've never imagined feeling. I could feel every muscle in my body tense up instantly, and I could actually imagine myself walking over and beating the hell out of him. It was a good image. As I tried to push my rage back down, stopping myself from walking over and stabbing him to death, I saw what Ashley didn't want me to see.

More bruises on Bree's back. The same back that I kissed, and caressed lightly, and ran my fingertips down just last night. Bruises on the girl that I made gentle love to, that I loved more passionately than I ever imagined experiencing. Scratch marks down her arms, looking as if she got clawed by a lion. And yet she stared up at him with glazed over eyes, wanting to please him more than anything, not wanting to do anything to hurt him.

"John.." Ashley whispered behind me. I shut my eyes tightly and turned to her, reopening them.

"Did she tell you?" I whispered.

"Tell me what?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

I took a deep breath, glancing back at her once more. This time her eyes caught mine. Bree refused to look away and just stared at me over Adam's shoulder, her chin resting against his shoulder, her eyes soft. I frowned as I stared back, trying to keep the jealousy contained.

"That I love her.." I murmured, "And she loves me too."

Ashley was silent, and when I turned to look at her, Randy was standing behind her.

Randy's eyes widened, and then he screeched, "HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS DID IT!!"

Well, that's one way to put it.


	50. Unfinished Business

**-Bree's POV-**

Okay, yeah it was horrible of me to go back to Adam room and have sex with him the day after sleeping with John.

But Adam's my boyfriend. John's not. And I'm still in shock. John telling the Ortons about us was no help, of course.

"You told them?!" I screeched with wide eyes to John, raising my eyebrows.

"Not exactly.." John shrugged slightly, lounging on the couch casually.

"Oh no..crap.." I mumbled, plopping next to him, feeling defeated.

"I told them we're in love. Randy's the one that assumed we **did it**." He said, laughing.

"_Did it_? Is that how he worded it?" I asked, scrunching my face up.

"His exact words." He shook his head, chuckling. "Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain."

"He has to. Something has to fill that big ole' head of his." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. I wanted to apologize." John suddenly said, turning to me.

My eyebrows pulled together, "For.. what?"

"For not beating the hell out of you last night. I know how much you like that." He said, his tone 100% dry sarcasm.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes again, looking away from him.

"No, really. If you ever decide to sleep with me again, just let me know how hard you like to be bitten and slapped. I'm all for it, baby." He shrugged, staring straight ahead.

I slugged him on the arm as hard as I could, glaring. "With your attitude, I probably _won't_ ever sleep with you again."

"I figured you'd be pleased with my cooperation. I'm offering to beat you like a punching bag. You're not turned on? Not even a little bit?" He made puppy dog eyes at me, frowning deep.

"I'm leaving." I stood up, taking the two short strides to the door and swinging it open.

Fathead and Miss Priss fell in.

"Um.. we were just.."

"The uh.. the door handle was broken.. Randy was just.."

"I was fixing uh.. it. The handle. All fixed.."

"Kbye."

I grabbed Ashley by her arm, yanking her back easily. "I'm staying with you tonight."

"What for?" She asked, shaking me off her, glaring.

"Why are you so angry?! Now what did I do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You didn't call me and tell me! Its the rule. The five minute rule. And you broke it." Ashley glared, tapping her foot and folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"What? The rule? I didn't know about any stupid rule!" I glared back.

"Its in girl code! Every girl is born with girl code embedded into their minds. You know the rule. You were supposed to call me five minutes after you had sex with John. I have been waiting for this moment for four years. FOUR YEARS, and I hear the news from CENA? Hmph. Pft. Gah." She shook her head, looking away.

"But I.." I paused, frowning. "I have stuff I need to talk to you about.."

Ashley glanced at me quickly, then looked away. She was gonna break.

"Ash.." I frowned, tears filling my eyes slightly. "I slept with John and I feel really confused and crazy right now. I need you.."

She immediately, grabbed onto my hands, frowning as well with soft eyes.

"Babe, Bree is staying with us tonight." She said to Randy without looking at him.

I saw him roll his eyes and huff out a sigh.

"Oh, cut it out. B is staying with me. We have unfinished business." John said from behind me.

"More sex isn't unfinished business!" I squealed, turning to him.

"I wasn't talking about that, pervert." He stated, raising his eyebrows. "I meant that we have to talk about our situations and figure out what the hell we're gonna do."

I batted my eyelashes. "Our situations? You mean the fact that Adam can't keep his hands off of me and that bothers you?"

"No. I mean the fact that I'm getting married although you begged me not to." He said dryly.

"Ouch." Randy whispered behind me.

I snatched my sweater from the couch, glaring at John the entire time and storming to the door.

"Forget it. I'm staying with Adam." I grumbled as I stormed out, past Ashley's outstretched hand, ignoring John calling my name. I looked up from my shoes, and my eyes instantly met Adam's at the other end of the hallway. He smiled instantly.

His smile still lights up my life. I hate that I'm going to hurt him.

Soon he won't be smiling at me at all.


	51. Passion

**-John's POV-**

"Ring."

"C'mon.. ring."

"RING DAMMIT!"

"John. Ordering your phone around isn't going to work. Pick it up and call her." Ash rolled her eyes.

I shot her a glare, but did as she said anyways. Listening to it ring, I looked over at the Ortons, cuddled on the couch.

They looked so in love and it looked so effortless. Why is it so hard with Bree and I?

"What?" When I heard her angry voice, my heart glued back together.

"Come see me." I begged quietly, turning my back to the Ortons. They're always listening.

"No." She stated, angry still.

"Why not?" I asked, glaring at no one.

"Because you're a big fat jerk. Goodbye." She hung up.

"Fucking a-.." I redialed her number, mumbling to myself, "What a bitch.."

"I'm turning my phone off." She threatened immediately.

"I'll call Adam's phone." I said, shrugging. "We can compare notes."

"Notes on what?" She asked.

"On how you are in bed. You know.. the usual." I smiled to myself.

"You wouldn't." She gasped.

"I would. Get over here. Now." I hung up this time.

"Is she coming?" Ashley asked softly, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep." I stated, nodding. I sat down on the bed, staring at her.

"Are you still planning on marrying _her_?" She whispered, frowning.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Ash." I sighed heavily. "Bree doesn't want to break up with Adam."

"She doesn't?" Ash asked, raising her eyebrows. "She said that?"

"Not exactly. She said she needs time to break it off easy. She doesn't want to hurt him." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Understandable. You'll need time to break up with Liz, won't you?" Randy asked.

"I guess. I should just get it over with now, though. Right? I mean.. I don't want to wait until the wedding gets too close.. but..I don't want to break up with her until Bree breaks up with Adam. And she says she's not breaking up with Adam until I break up with Liz. So what do I do?"

"You trust her." Ashley said sternly. "Break off the wedding, John. You're going to lose her."

I stared at them blankly until there was a furious knock on the door.

"Well..?" Randy nodded toward the door. "Go get her."

I stood up slowly, clearing my throat and straightening myself out before walking to the door.

"HURRY UP!" Bree yelled from the other side. "I don't have all night!"

I opened the door slowly, staring at her as she glared at me.

"How **dare** you threaten to tell Adam on me!! That was your most pathetic move yet! And I'll have all the sex with him I want, because he's my BOYFRIEND. You're not! You're getting married and its _not _to me! So I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my relationship!! And another thing, I-.." I latched my arm around her waist, yanking her into me and kissing her passionately.

"Um.. I uh.. umm.. um.." She shook her head, blinking. "What was I saying?"

"Who cares?" I whispered, leaning down and kissing her again.

I pulled her into the room, still kissing her, and our bodies immediately reacted. We began to bang into walls and tables while trying to find our way to the bed.

"Uh, guys? We're still here." Randy stated, and we both instantly parted.

"Wow.." Ashley sighed dreamily, both of them staring at us. "Its so romantic."

"Acting like a couple of horny animals? Yeah. So romantic." Randy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"They're passionate." Ashley glared at him. "You could learn a thing or two from John."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you could learn a thing or two from Bree! Like that sucky.. bitey.. thing she's doing right now!" Randy waved his hand at me and Bree.

She was, in fact, latched onto my neck, sucking and nibbling my sweet spot.

"Can you guys get out?" I asked, pressing into her harder, trying to stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. 

_So much pleasure... need to get Ortons out.. now.._

"This is our hotel room." Ashley said, glaring at us from her spot on the couch.

"Get a new one." Bree ordered, and when she looked at their angry faces, she smiled.

"Please?" She begged sweetly.

"Get out!" Randy ordered this time, and Bree and I exchanged a look before both bolting out the door.

We had to get back to my room immediately before the passion wears off. Ha, what the hell am I saying?

The passion is never going to wear off for us.


	52. Addiction

**A/N: I just have not been able to write lately. I don't know what's going on with me. Anywhooo... this is my favorite chapter yet, I think. Maybe. Probably not. But I smile every time I reread it. That's kind of cocky.. whatever, ahaa. Thank you & I love you! (:**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

I traced his own name into his sweaty chest as we lay silent in the sweet aftermath of our sin. If I listened close enough, I'm sure I'd hear the beautiful harps from heaven playing just for us. Moments like these, with him, were so perfect. I almost wanted to cry from the happiness.

"I have to piss."

I rolled my eyes, rolling off of him with a loud sigh. "Way to ruin my moment."

"Sorry. I have to pee!" John chuckled as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom quickly. He didn't bother pulling any clothing on or closing the bathroom door.

When he was finished, he started back toward me, and I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Flush the toilet, you neanderthal!" I ordered, my eyebrows pulling together. I sat up and watched him roll his eyes, turn around and flush the toilet like a good boy.

"And put the seat back down, or I'll fall in!" I demanded, and he took a moment to glare at me before dramatically slamming the seat back down. I flinched when I heard the loud bang, but smirked in victory. What was that? Oh, I believe its the sound of a whip cracking.

I laughed at my own thoughts as I fell back down onto the pillow behind me, wrapping myself up in the sheets and blankets. I turned to eye John as he got close to the bed.

"Babe, can you turn the air conditioning down? I'm freezing." I said quietly, watching him do just that. I smiled in victory again, turning this into my own little game. How much stuff will John do for me before he yells? Heh. This is fun.

This is what he gets for ruining my moment by peeing.

"Can you turn the radio on? Its too quiet." I said just as he lifted the blankets to get in.

He sighed softly, but went over and flicked the radio on.

"Oh. Bad song. Change it." I said, smirking to myself as he flicked to a different station.

"Eh.." I mumbled, frowning slightly. He sighed again and changed it, looking to me.

"This is fine." I shrugged.

The Verve's Bittersweet Symphony was playing, and I resisted closing my eyes and relishing in the sweet crooning voice singing to me. I looked over at John as he slowly lifted the blankets, ready to bring his naked body in contact with mine. He paused and looked up at me, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, turning toward him more.

"Are you going to ask for anything else, or can I get into bed?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I shrugged, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded, getting into bed.

I smiled and waited until he was perfectly comfortable before clearing my throat. I paused and began to clear it again, watching him turn his head to look down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows together, pressing a hand to my arm.

I nodded slightly, still clearing my throat. "I think somethings stuck in my throat.."

"Like what?" John asked, confused. "We haven't consumed food in the past four hours. We've been here. Having sex."

"I dunno.." I whined. "Its stuck there." I began to cough. "Can you get me water?"

I watched him get out of bed and go for my water instantly, without a single complaint. I almost stopped coughing because my heart was swelling with pride at what a good boyfriend he is.

Oh.. wait.

He's not my boyfriend.

I lowered my cough until it just stopped, now too sad to continue my fun game. John held out the water for me, sitting next to me and pressing his hand to my back as I sipped it slowly. I looked over at him. He looked so worried.

"You ok?" He whispered, brushing my hair back from my face.

I stared at him a moment longer, and it all began to spill out. I'm no good at keeping quiet about problems. Especially to John. He always knows how to get me to confess.

"You were so cute and worried and doing everything I asked you to without complaining.. and I was thinking how you're such a good boyfriend. But you're not my boyfriend. Adam is.. and I don't want you to be the other man anymore, and I don't want to be the other woman, either. I want to be the only woman. I feel like I'm sharing you, and I don't want to share you. I'm very selfish and needy and I want you all to myself, all the time. And I feel stupid for wanting that because I don't think its going to happen.." I sighed heavily, bowing my head slightly, my hair tumbling into my face, blocking his view of me.

"What do you think is going to happen?" He whispered, still touching my back softly.

"I think you're going to marry her, and I think that I'm going to marry Adam. And I think we're going to have children with them, and we're going to live happy with them. But I also think that the entire time we're with them, we're going to be secretly wanting each other and secretly seeing each other until we both just die without each other." I sheepishly looked up at him, only to see that he was staring down at our hands, which were tangled together somehow.

"I don't want any of that to happen." He whispered, still not looking at me.

"Neither do I. I only want children if they're going to have blue eyes and big ears." I tugged on his earlobe softly as I said this, watching his lips form a smile. "I don't want to be your mistress for the rest of our lives. I want to be with you freely. I don't want to hide."

We locked eyes and stared for a very long moment, neither of us speaking a word, but we somehow came to a silent agreement. This is the hardest thing we've both ever been through. I love John with all of my heart, and if he wants to marry her, I'll step away gladly. He knows it. He knows I'd do anything for his happiness. Fuck me being happy. John is the only thing that matters in my world now. As long as he's happy, I'm okay.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? It consumes me.. to the point where sometimes I can't breathe." John whispered, pulling me close to him. I fell into his embrace, closing my eyes lightly and breathing in the wonderful scent of his skin.

"Sounds unhealthy." I murmured, frowning deep.

"It is. Only because I can't have you." He sighed, "If you were mine.." he trailed off, burying his nose deep into my hair and inhaling. "If you were mine, I'd be able to think.. to breathe.. just knowing that you're mine. Now though, when you belong to Adam, I need you to be right next to me for my body and mind to fully function correctly."

"I'll break up with him.." I promised in a whisper, clutching onto him tightly. I trailed my lips over his throat and jawline softly. "I'll be with you forever.. we can feed each others addictions."

He smiled softly, lightly touching my chin before kissing me on the lips very sweetly.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers over my leg, tracing unknown patterns with a small smile on his lips. He chucked to himself, looking up at me.

"They should really make a program for this."

"For what?" I questioned, though I had an idea in my mind of what he was speaking of.

John held me tighter, snuggling into my warmth. "For being addicted to a woman."

"Oh, its call BA." I said, raising my eyebrows, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Oh?" He questioned, smirking. His eyes held a certain twinkle now that I was joking with him.

"Breeaholics Anonymous. The class is filling up quickly. Should I sign you up, babe?" I asked, smiling when he did that laugh where his eyes crinkle up completely and his dimples show through the length of his cheeks. The laugh that's real and true and beautiful. Johnny's laugh.

"Only if you go with me to the meetings." He grinned, "See I have this thing called addiction.."

"Bringing Bree with you to BA is like an alcoholic bringing whiskey to an AA meeting. Don't you want to overcome this addiction, John Cena?" I raised my eyebrows, a small smile on my lips.

John's eyes twinkled even brighter, grinning wide. "Not even a little bit. Bring on the whiskey."


	53. Foolish

**-John's POV-**

"Hey punk. Get outta bed." I slapped her on the butt lightly, listening to her groan.

This is what I want. The effortless banter in a relationship. The way I can easily pull her into my arms and kiss her til she can't take any more kissing. The way I can wake her up by smacking her on the butt and all she does is groan and fall back asleep. The way I open my eyes in the middle of the night and she's there, sleeping as peaceful as a child. Its so easy, being together.

For now.

"Move it, Bree." I ordered as I packed my things.

"I need to shower.." She mumbled.

"I'll run it for you." I said, going over to her and planting a kiss on the back of her head.

"Have you showered?" She asked, half asleep.

"Not yet." I said, shaking my head.

"Want to save water?" She giggled deliriously, and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"We'd save water, but we wouldn't save time. My flights in three hours." I smiled.

"Perfect. We have 2 hours and 45 minutes." She laughed, turning onto her back and stretching her arms out. I laughed lowly and shook my head, allowing her to grab onto me and lock her hands around my neck. She planted a kiss on my lips, then released me.

"I'll go start **your** shower." I said, smirking.

"No fair." She whined, but grinned back anyways.

I turned the shower on, adjusting it so it was the perfect temperature.

When I turned around, I was met with the most beautiful sight I've seen in quite some time.

Bree was sitting on the counter, wearing her white button up over her black bra and panties. Her hair was a tousled mess and her eyes were droopy from being so tired. She swung her feet back and forth, smiling lazily as she stared at me.

"You really wanna shower without me?" She whispered, licking her lips slowly.

"What pure torture." I whispered, shaking my head slightly. "B. We have to hurry."

"Foolish man." Bree hopped off the counter, stripping off the shirt slowly.

_Must. Resist._ I thought to myself, shaking my head.

But the second she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down her legs as slow as possible, I was stripping as well. I should know better than to try to resist the love of my life.

Foolish man, indeed.

**-Bree's POV-**

"_That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave. That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave. I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy. You turn it on - then you're gone. Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy. Crazy for you baby_..." I closed my eyes as Steven Tyler's voice belted through my ears.

I turned in my seat so I could check back on John, and when I saw him asleep, I grinned. Seated next to me was Randy, and he was crabby as ever so I planned on ignoring him. I was supposed to be seated next to Mickie, but Ashley begged me to switch with her. I think her and Randy got into a little cat fight last night. Ah, they're so in love, they deserve a good fight.

It wasn't until the second chorus that I realized Randy was speaking. I pulled out my earphones and looked up at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Huh?" I asked, watching him huff out a sigh.

"Ashley thinks I'm not passionate enough.." He mumbled softly, not wanting anyone to hear. "After seeing the way you and John were, she got angry that we're not like that anymore. She thinks we should start.. dating.."

"Other people?!" I squealed, my eyes wide. Ashley would NEVER!

"No. Each other. Like.. go on dates. Since we never did. It was kind of like.. meet, sex, marriage. We never did go on a proper date. But... I'm so comfortable with the way things are. We have a good sex life. We're happy. Yeah, we're kind of predictable, but what couple isn't after being together a few years? I dunno what to do, Bree."

"Take her on a date, then." I shrugged. "No big."

"Yeah. I guess." He sighed. "I just don't like change, I guess."

"Obviously not, fatty." I smiled, patting his arm. "Don't forget the roses."

"Yeah. I know." He nodded, smirking lightly. "I know her."

"I didn't think John and I were that passionate about one another. Not enough to make Ashley start wanting a new routine, at least.." I chuckled lowly.

Randy shrugged. "Oh, I'm used to you and John. It's been four years since I decided you two were going to get married. Ashley's always known it would happen sooner or later.. but I guess it's hitting her by surprise. It's kind of surprising me, too. You guys are like teenagers."

"Are we? I hadn't noticed." I shrugged slightly, looking away.

"But its like... the look in his eyes, you know? Ashley said it was the look in his eyes when he's around you that made her want more passion. I saw it too, I just didn't think as much of it as she did. Now though, yeah.. I get it. It was intense, and very.. very unlike John. The only other time I've seen a look in his eyes that intense is when he's won a championship. He loves you a lot. You know that, right? I hope you do, and I hope things are okay for you guys. I don't want anything horrible to happen. I don't think either Ash or me could handle our group breaking off again." He stared over at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you think he'll leave her?" I whispered, frowning.

"Yes." He nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I hope you're right." I murmured, looking away again.

"What about Adam?" He whispered, raising his eyebrows again.

"I'm gonna do it today, I think." I sighed. "I need John to know I love him. This should confirm it for him, right? I don't think he trusts that I'll break up with Adam before he breaks up with Liz."

"You'll be fine, kid." Randy patted my shoulder. "You guys are so in love its sickening."

"I know." I smiled. "Now you know how we felt four years ago with you and Ash, Fatty."

"Let's go back to ignoring each other now." He said, and I laughed softly.

"Sounds like heaven." I put my earphones back in and blocked him out.

I paused a moment, looking over at him slowly, removing one of my earphones.

"What?" he asked, catching my stare.

"You're a good guy, Orton." I whispered, smiling lightly before turning away and putting my music back on. I could feel his eyes on the side of my face, but decided not to say anything.

I didn't want to ruin this rare moment.

But then my arm got shoved off my armrest.

"Okay, fatass. This is my armrest. Get your big fat elbow off it." I ordered, shoving his off.

"Bitch, I need this armrest! You don't need one. You're a woman."

"Oh and what is THAT supposed to mean?!"

"It MEANS that your a woman and you don't get an armrest! I do! Now back off."

"I had it first, you big ugly pig!!"

"EXCUSE ME!" We both stopped yelling at each other and looked up at the stewardess.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voices and watch your language or I'll have to move one of you. Which will it be?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh. I will GLADLY move!" I volunteered, raising my hand.

"Okay.. let's see.." She looked around, sighing softly.

"I got it." I said, looking around. "Hey, Rhodes! Switch seats with me or I'll kick your butt." He laughed immediately.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. Switch with me or I'll end up killing Orton." I said, grabbing my carry on and heading back toward where Cody was sitting next to a sleeping John.

"I'd like to see that, actually." He smirked, still not moving.

"C'mon, Cody. Pleeeaaassseee.." I begged, pouting.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You can have a kiss." I offered, puckering up and leaning down to him.

He pecked my lips lightly as he reached down for his bag, standing up as I grinned.

"Thank you!" I scrunched my nose up when he messed my hair up as he passed me.

I sat down with a sigh of relief from being away from Orton.

"You'll kiss anybody, won't you?"

I turned to look straight at a very tired, very grumpy, and very jealous John Cena.

Um. I guess his nap time is over..


	54. Mile High

**A/N: Wow I so suck at this updating thing, huh? Haha, well don't get too excited guys. I hate this chapter. It sucks. No, really. Its a filler. I hate fillers. I'm stupid. BUT guess what?! I met my favorite band Saturday night!! Our Lady Peace(my inspiration for Angels Losing Sleep) EEEEE(: I'm so happy. And I've been writing a lot more lately. I think I have some ideas for a new story as well(: Love you all!**

**

* * *

  
**

**-John's POV-**

Seriously, if I have to see her lips touch someone else's one more time, I'm going to lose it.

"I was going to stab Orton. I had to move. I had to bribe Cody. It was a peck. Relax." Bree said.

Hmph. A _peck_. _Relax_.

"Babe.." She whispered, her hand pressed into my arm. I was clutching onto the armrest so tightly, my knuckles were turning white.

"Please, calm down." She begged softly, pressing her hand over mine, peeling my fingers off the armrest. Bree put her palm against mine and laced her fingers through my own.

I squeezed tightly.

"Ow, ow, owwwww.." She whined, letting go immediately.

I clutched onto the armrest again.

"Johnny, calm the fuck down." She ordered in a harsh whisper. "You do not have the right to be angry with me over little stuff like that while you're still engaged."

I looked over at her slowly, clenching my jaw.

"Shut up." I ordered softly.

Bree leaned into me real close, so I could smell her minty breath and feel it on my lips.

"How are you going to act when I'm with Adam today, huh? You gonna go crazy? Because I **will** be with him today. I will be touching him.." She touched my leg softly, "The way I touch you.. I'll be kissing him the way that I kiss you.." Her lips ran over my chin lightly, and she raised her eyes to look into mine. "Can you even control yourself just thinking about how he's going to touch me? Because he's going to. You know he can't stop touching me-.."

Before she could finish whatever it was she was going to say, I stood up and stormed off to the bathroom. I could feel my blood boil, every hair on my body was standing straight up. I wanted to smash something into a million pieces. Preferably Adam's skull.

I know she's right. I know he's going to.. touch her.. and kiss her..and I'm going to want to kill him immediately. I have to control myself. I have to calm down.

But the only thing that calms me down is Bree.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and slowly, thinking of Bree and only Bree. Trying to think of her in the bathroom this morning, sitting on the counter and smiling lazily. As soon as the image popped into my mind, I smiled. I was semi-calm again.

I opened my eyes and stared in the mirror at my reflection. I sighed heavily before splashing cold water into my face, trying to regain some composure before returning to B.

As soon as I opened the door, I was met by her. Her eyebrows were scrunched as she stared up at me, searching my eyes to see what I was feeling.

"You ok?" She whispered, quirking an eyebrow. I instantly reached out for her.

She flinched away, and I frowned deeply, taking a step back.

"Sorry." She mumbled, stepping forward. "You frightened me."

Bree pressed her hands to my sides tightly, "You were just.. very angry. I didn't-.. I'm sorry."

"You thought I was going to hit you?" I whispered in shock, feeling her arms wrap around me. I didn't wrap mine around her, staring over her head at the wall.

"No.. no. John.." She pressed her face into my chest, sighing. "Just hug me."

I pressed my hands to the back of her neck and made her look up at me. She stared into my eyes deeply as I pressed my hands to her face gently.

"I would **never** hurt you. I could never lay a finger on you, B. Ever. You hear me?" I whispered sternly, and she nodded instantly.

"I know. I know.." She mumbled, nodding. "I'm sorry.. about what I said.. about.. him..."

"Its fine." I stated, not wanting to discuss it. "I'm alright."

"Can you hug me now?" She whispered, as I was still holding her face in my hands.

I pulled her into me and hugged her to my chest tightly, shutting my eyes and inhaling the scent of her. I didn't want to pull away.

"I love you." She stated, a mumble because her face was in my shirt.

"I love you too." I barely whispered, pressing my lips to her head. "So much."

"Hey.." She whispered, looking around quickly. "Get back in the bathroom."

"What? Why?" I asked, but allowed her to shove me back into it anyways.

I watched her look around again, smiling before getting in too.

"I wanna join the Mile High Club, silly."


	55. Perfect Wife

**-Bree's POV-**

"Cookie?"

I could feel my lip begin to quiver already.

"Yeah?" My voice was raspy and quiet, and I couldn't even look into his eyes.

"What's going on with you?" Adam asked softly, petting my hair softly. "Huh?"

I clenched my jaw and hardened my stare, turning around to face him slowly.

"Bree, what is it?" He frowned deeply, pressing his hands to the sides of my face.

Am I ready to let him go? No.

Am I _willing_ to let him go for John? Yes.

I sniffled, looking away from him, "You're not good for me, Adam.."

"What?" He whispered, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"We have a really.. an intense relationship.. and its freaking me out. I have to get away from you, Adam. I mean... I like it when you _hurt me _in bed. Does that sound good to you? Because its starting to get to me. I feel really crazy, and I think we should.. " I paused, inhaling shakily. "See other people. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry.. I just can't do this."

I watched his entire face crumble as I spoke the words I didn't want to speak just yet.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, trying and failing to keep the tears back.

"We don't have to,.. I mean, I don't have to do that anymore... w-we can stop..." He whispered, frowning.

"No. No, we can't because I'm, like, addicted to it... and its a bad addiction, and it needs to stop." I shook my head, "And I'm really, really sorry because I really like you and.."

"I love you, Cookie." He interrupted, shaking his head. "I fucking love you. Are you seriously doing this right now?"

I wanted to touch his golden hair and skin and kiss him and tell him it would be okay. But I can't.

"It has to stop, Adam." I said softly, wiping my cheeks. "You're not good for me..I'm not good for you. I know you want to be, and I want you to be... but its just not going to work. I want to keep doing this so bad but I can't. And if I'm going to be with you.. I'll wind up talking you into the rough sex and you'll give into me because thats what we do. I want to be with you, I really do, but you've become almost like a drug to me and I need to get off."

"That can't be the only reason.." He murmured, searching my eyes softly.

I sighed heavily, "I'm not going to lie to you.."

"Who is it?" He asked, his shoulders slumping instantly.

"John." I whispered, nervously biting onto my lip, scared of his reaction.

Adam didn't say a word for a long moment, didn't even look at me, and when he did, he sighed.

"Can't say that I'm surprised.."

My eyebrows raised, "What?"

"I expected this. More than anything, I expected this. I've been waiting for this since I first met you at Summerslam four years ago, and you were attached to John the entire night.. everybody has been waiting for this." He shook his head. "And I've been preparing myself for this day, so I don't know why it still hurts so fucking much."

"Adam.." I frowned, feeling my fingertips twitch, wanting to reach for him.

"If you love him, how can you still say to me that you want to be with me? That its hard for you to do this? You have him now. This isn't hard for you. You'll be happy within the next hour because you'll be seeing him. Don't insult me by making up a bunch of bullshit lies. Just tell me the damn truth and get it over with." Adam was angry now, glaring down at me with his green eyes that were a hue darker than usual.

"I'm not making shit up, Adam. This is fucking hard for me, and I'm not ready to be done with you." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest tightly.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" He asked, still glaring.

"Because I have to." I said, staring at his torso instead of his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, his voice reasonably quieter.

"If I don't break up with you, John is going to get married." I whispered, glancing up into his eyes. He stared back at me with dead eyes.

"You don't even want to break up.." He murmured.

"Not right now." I shrugged. "But I have to, Adam. I love him. Even if I stayed with you for years, I'd still love John. I hate to say that to you, but if you want the truth, this is it. I could love you, I could marry you and have your children and the entire time - John would be screaming in my mind. I would never fully be yours. You don't want that do you? Because I don't want that for you. You deserve better."

"And you deserve to do what you want. You don't want to break up with me. You could change your mind, Bree. But because he's forcing you to break up with me, we'll never know. This is fanfuckingtastic." He ran his hands over his face, sighing heavily.

I stared down at his shoes, trying to keep my tears back as I watched him step closer to me. I should have stepped backwards and went straight to Johnny. But I didn't, because I'm a sucker for Adam's green puppy dog eyes. And they were staring straight at me.

"You could love me. You could have him in the back of your mind, but you could **love** me. You could fall in love with me harder than you've ever fallen for anyone. But you can't give it a chance because John is _making_ you break up with me? While he's still engaged?" Adam's arms wrapped around me softly, pulling me into his warm body and holding me close. His breath was in my ear, and my eyes closed instantly. "We could get married, hmm? We could live anywhere you want in the house of your dreams. What is it you'd like? A big castle somewhere? Somewhere deep in the woods with dark rooms and candles everywhere. With a big clawfoot tub in your bathroom where you can take bubble baths every night. And a big canopy bed draped in purple and black. A house you can raise children in or just me and you, huh? A peaceful town built just for us with your dream house. We could be happy... we are happy. We've been happy. Until now." His lips pressed to my temple softly, his large hands smoothing my hair down and running down over my shoulders.

"I love you, Bree." He said, staring into my eyes. "I want you to do what makes **you** happy."

I was in dreamland, picturing a big white house with a wrap-around porch and an American flag out front. I imagined swinging on the porch swing out in the country looking up at the stars with my future husband. I pictured myself chasing around a little boy and girl in a big backyard with a pool and a golden retriever. It was the life I always placed with "The Perfect Family." The beautiful husband and wife and perfect little blond hair blue eyed children who all wear polos and sing. It was the life I would have with John. It was so traditional and so.. John.

And it was the farthest thing from what I want.

I wanted the life Adam just placed out for me. The big scary castle in the woods. How did he even know? I never told him that. But that's my dream. That's me. I'm not the type of girl who wants a white house and picket fence and 2 and a half kids. I want a dark castle with a delicious husband and rock music blaring in every room of the house every hour of the day. I can't be John's idea of a perfect wife.

I guess if I were a smart girl, I would have ended it with Adam and went back to John. But Adam stared into my eyes intensely, and his golden hair fell into his face, and he smiled lightly when I pushed it back. As I leaned up and kissed him softly, I knew I was a stupid, stupid girl.

Because John was going to kill me.


	56. Stupid Girl

**A/N: If you reviewed on the author's note I had posted in the Chapter 56 slot, you won't be able to review on this chapter! Just a warning. I forgot all about that stupid dilemma when I deleted the authors note. Boo to me. If you want, you can PM your anger to me! hahaha.**

* * *

**-John's POV-**

Whenever every single person at Monday Night RAW stares at me like their dog just died, I know something happened with Bree that I don't know about. Something everyone else knows about. Something that makes them feel very sorry for me. Something that's obviously not good.

"Did you hear.."

"Adam.."

"Break up.."

"John? Oh.."

"Poor guy.."

Those were the glimpses of conversations I caught as I was walking past everyone in the hall. If Bree broke up with Adam, these people would not be giving me these pity looks. Which means just one thing: Bree is still dating him.

"Hey!" Ash ran up to me, smiling brightly and tugging on my arm.

"Ok. What's going on?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She frowned, linking her arm through mine and walking with me.

"Everybody is giving me pity looks." I said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No." She shook her head, looking around at the people staring at us. "That's weird.."

"You really don't know what's going on? You always know." I said, pulling my hat brim down lower and ignoring the looks around me.

"I know! What the hell?" She whined, frowning. "Hey, you. With the face. Yeah, c'mere."

"With the face? They all have faces." I whispered, but she only shot me a look as a stagehand approached nervously.

"What's going on around here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure what you mean.." He started, his voice quiet and sheepish.

"Oh, you know what I mean. So you better start talking." Ashley stated, folding her arms across her chest and beginning to tap her foot impatiently.

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes as I looked down the hallway. My eyes locked on a brunette head that I recognized far too well.

I turned to Ash, who was leaning into the stagehand. "I'm gonna.."

"Shh! I'm gettin' the scoop." She waved her hand in my face, and I rolled my eyes again.

I turned around and headed straight for Bree's disappearing form, trying to walk as quickly as possible without running. Just as I was about to reach out and grab hold of her hood, someone else grabbed onto my arm, spinning me around.

"Word is, Bree and Adam eloped." Ashley announced.

My heart immediately sunk. Until I heard an outraged voice from behind.

"What?! That's not true!!" Bree screeched, and I winced because it was directly in my ear.

"OW." I said sternly, turning to glare down at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking away instantly, over at Ashley.

"Well, then what happened?" Ashley asked, folding her arms. "Because I heard that one straight from the source."

"What source? I'm the source. I'm the only one who knows whether or not I got married." Bree scrunched her eyebrows.

"Well.. I heard it from that guy over there.." Ash mumbled, "With the face.."

"Yeah. He knows everything." I widened my eyes and nodded, but Bree still wouldn't look at me.

My eyebrows pulled together again, "What's with you?"

"Its not true. That's all you two need to know." Bree whispered, staring straight at Ashley still.

"Bree." I heard Adam's voice boom from a distance behind us. I turned to glare at him instantly.

"I have to go." Bree whispered, and before I could stop her, she was running to Adam.

And she kissed him immediately, and I had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

"You're a bitch."

Those were the first words out of John's mouth when I finally mustered up the guts to go speak to him. Obviously, those aren't very good first words. Reasonable, yes, but good? Not really.

"I am not." I stated, scrunching my eyebrows. Without Adam's eyes on the back of my head, I could actually look into my best friends eyes with confidence.

He already walked back into his hotel room and climbed back into his bed, ignoring me.

"I didn't invite you in." He mumbled, frowning.

"Do you ever?" I quirked an eyebrow, shutting the door behind me.

"No.." He mumbled again, pulling the covers around him tight.

"I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"For?" He pressed, raising his eyebrows.

"For.." I paused, pursing my lips as I thought for a second. "Wait. No. I'm not sorry."

"You should be!" He sat up instantly. "Why didn't you break up with Adam? You're gonna do it tonight right? Please, tell me you're doing it tonight."

"No. I'm not. I'm not doing it until I'm ready to do it, and I don't want to break up with him. Yet." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest tightly. I tapped my foot as I stared down at him, watching the different emotions flash across his face.

After seeing the completely empty, lost, sad emotion in his dead, darkened eyes, they flashed darker and darker as the anger rose in him. I took an immediate step backward out of habit.

"Then why the fuck am I wasting my time with you?" He whispered harshly, staring up at me from his place in his bed.

"Why am I wasting my time with you? You're engaged!" I nearly screamed, but somehow managed to keep my voice at a reasonable level.

John stood up to face me head on, staring down into my eyes intensely.

"I called off the wedding." He whispered, glaring at me. "I was going to tell you tonight. Now, will you please just promise me you'll break up with him and get over here?" He extended a hand toward me, brushing his fingertips over my arm.

I looked down at the ground sadly, but I couldn't stop myself from leaning into his touch. Tears filled my eyes as I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, kissing him passionately.

"I'm sorry.." I shook my head when I pulled back, keeping my lips close to his. He breathed softly against my mouth, tightening his grip on my arms.

"Don't do this." He ordered, most likely staring at me, but I kept my eyes shut as the tears spilled out. I opened my eyes finally and pulled my arms free of him.

"I'm not ready to let him go." I said, watching the pain flash across his face.

"And I'm not ready to let **you** go." John responded harshly, reaching for me again, but I stepped away, wiping my cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm only one person, I can't please everyone. And I'm not right for you. Don't you see that, Cena? We're not right for each other. Look at us, we're complete opposites! I don't know how we could possibly love each other when we're so different." I shook my head, finally letting it all out.

"We're perfect for each other." He whispered, frowning at me. "At least, that's what I thought."

"Well.." I paused. "We're not."

"And you came up with this ridiculous theory all on your own? No blond Canadian put this stupid thought into your head?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No.." I mumbled, folding my arms and looking up at him with my bloodshot eyes.

"Fine." He shrugged. "I can't make you stay with me. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. You don't want to be with me? Fine. Don't be with me." He turned away from me, paused a moment, then turned right back around. "But I hope you do realize that I love you. Somehow, I manage to love you even when you're being a _complete_ idiot. Even when you don't see what's right in front of your pretty little face. Loving you is all I've known how to do since the moment I met you. Even though we're, ah, "not right for each other", I'm going to love you until the day that I die. And stupid me, I thought you actually loved me enough to want to be with me."

I stayed silent for a long moment, my mind a jumbled mess, and I tried to put my thoughts into order before I spoke. I didn't want to say something stupid. I opened my mouth to speak as I looked up at him, but the look in his eyes made me close my mouth immediately. I've never seen him look so broken, not even when we had the big showdown in the hallway at the arena. This look is ten times worse.

My eyes stayed locked with his, and I sighed quietly before saying the only thing I could really think of at that moment.

The only thought that screamed in my head.

"I love you, Johnny."

"But?" He pushed, raising his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue.

I shook my head, "I just love you."

"But.." He pressed on again, clenching his jaw and his fists at the same time. "Just fucking say it, Bree. Get it over with. You love me, but.."

"I can't be with you right now." I whispered, frowning.

"And... why can't you?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

I paused, staring him down for a long moment, and then I said exactly what he wanted to hear, "Because I'm a stupid fucking idiot and I'm letting Adam get into my head. Are you satisfied now?"

John shook his head slowly, his blue eyes sad and dark, his frown so deep I could see the indents from his dimples. He sighed heavily, "I won't be happy until you're mine and mine only. Until then..you're nothing to me, and I won't promise you that I'll wait for you. I can't promise you that. When you're done with Adam, I might not be here for you."

"Yeah, I fully expected you to say that." I nodded, looking away from him.

"You figured I wouldn't wait for you and you're still going through with this?" He asked, shaking his head. "Wow. You really are being an idiot. I can't believe this. Four years. Four fucking years, I've been in love with you and you're going to throw away everything we've been through for some mediocre feelings you have for Adam Copeland? Really? You're going to give away what we have for Copeland? You're giving me away for ADAM??" He shook his head again, glaring at me. "I really don't think I'm ever going to understand you."

I raked a hand through my hair, turning away from him slowly, heading for the door. I had to get out of here before he continues to question me, because then I begin to question myself. I can't do that again. "Nobody understands me, Cena."

"Yeah, well I used to! I used to know you, every little thing about you. I used to be able to finish every sentence you started. Until Adam came along, and then you turned into his fucking puppet. Look at you! You're like his punching bag! He doesn't fucking respect you, B, he takes his anger out on you and calls it rough fucking sex. I don't even know you anymore, goddamn, I don't even fucking want to know you anymore. I'm done with this shit. If you're not going to get rid of him now, you're never going to. Have a happy fucking life being Adam's lap dog." John was yelling at me now, and the entire time, I just kept my back to him.

When he finished, I tightened my hand around the door handle and turned, finally glancing back at him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands, running them back through his hair and looking up at me. Our eyes stayed locked for a good moment, and I broke contact when I turned to the open door.

"You're making a mistake." John murmured as I stepped through the door.

I allowed myself to glance back once more as the door began to shut on us. I stood there and stared at the closed door, so tempted to go back in and apologize, take it all back, and just kiss him. I didn't, of course, but I was tempted. I may be making the biggest mistake of my life, but Adam makes me happy, he really does. He's a good guy, despite everything John just said, Adam cares about me a lot.

I have to take a chance on him, even if that means giving up my chance with John.


	57. Hot Coffee

**A/N: Okay, because I suck so much and made you all wait sooo long, I'm giving you two chapters(: They both suck tho ahaha. Sorry :|**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-**

I got the phone call right after my match at a house show.

I didn't think anything of it, because Adam knew I had a match and was probably seeing how it went.

I had no idea it was going to be _this_.

"Bree, its Jeff." Jeff Hardy?

"Jeff.." I paused, "What's going on??"

"Adam asked me to call you." He paused, sighing quietly, "He got hurt in our match."

My eyes shut immediately. "Is he okay? W-what.. what kind of injury is it?!"

"The doctors think its a torn Achilles Tendon." Jeff whispered, "Its the..-"

"I know what it is." I stated, "You guys are in San Diego, right?"

"Yeah." He murmured.

"I'm catching the next flight out. Is he in the hospital?" I questioned, feeling my heart pound as hard as it could in my chest. My ears were ringing, I could barely hold myself up as I listened to Jeff explain what happened and tell me where Adam was.

"Thank you, Jeff." I murmured.

"No problem, B. Call me with updates, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered, hanging the phone up, immediately going to find Ashley.

All I could think was: this is the end of his career. This injury is the hardest to recover from. Adam is done, he won't be Edge anymore. I'm never going to see him wrestle ever again. I'm barely going to see him at all. He's going to be so depressed.

He's going to be so angry with himself. I'm so scared.

I clutched onto my blackberry, entering catering and looking around for Ash. All I saw was Randy, sitting with John. I sighed softly, but approached anyway, keeping my eyes on Randy. I tried to keep my tears back as long as I could.

I'll wait until I see Ashley to burst into tears.

"Where's Ash?" I whispered, blinking like a mad person.

"Dunno." Orton shrugged, speaking with his mouth full. She's his wife, and he really doesn't know where she is? Really? No. He's just being a fucking jerk again.

I looked above his head, refusing to stare down at his big fat jerky head.

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for h-her." I pursed my lips, but the tears were getting too much and threatening to spill over.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, pushing his chair back and standing up slowly.

I nodded once, not looking at him as I turned away quickly, allowing my hair to fall into my face and hide me as I made it to the door. Ashley was walking in just as I was walking out, and we bumped into each other. She grabbed me to steady me, and I looked up at her face, my lip quivering. The second she pulled her worried face, I burst into tears, falling into her shoulder, crying harder than I have in a while.

"Breeface, what happened?" She asked softly, patting my hair down softly with one hand, rubbing my back in circles with the other. I sniffled, pulling back to wipe my cheeks and nose, still blubbering like a baby.

"Adam's hurt." Was all I managed to mumble, before beginning to cry again.

"Oh no.. what happened?" Ashley murmured in that mom tone that could only belong to her. She cupped my face, wiping my tears from under my eyes.

"Shh.. shh.. its okay. Calm down..." She was whispering repeatedly, and I sniffled again, inhaling a shaky breath, feeling myself calm down as I focused on her voice.

"There, there." She whispered, smoothing my hair down. "Now, tell me what happened."

"He tore his Achilles tendon." I said slowly, "Its the hardest injury to recover from, Ash. He's done. This is it." I shook my head. "He's going to be so.."

"He's in San Diego, right?" She asked, and I nodded slowly.

"Okay. Okay, let me take care of this." She led me over to a table and sat me down at it, I instantly buried my face in my hands, breathing heavily. "I'll be right back."

Ash laid a kiss on the back of my head before disappearing, and I wiped my cheeks free of any tears leftover, pinching the bridge of my nose. I felt a headache coming on. I sighed heavily and turned in my chair, just then realizing I was seated with John and Randy, who have been staring at me this entire time.

John looked away instantly, something I fully expected, but Randy kept staring at me.

"Did you and Adam break up?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No." I glared, "He got hurt."

"Hurt? In a match?" Randy paused, then laughed softly, shrugging. "Oh well."

John choked back a laugh as well, looking away from me completely.

I pursed my lips again, staring straight ahead blankly. So, Randy is on John's side. As is Ashley, but when I cry she comes back to my side. And she doesn't act like a bitch to me, thank god, otherwise I'd lose my mind. I need Ashley.

As this thought went through my mind, she approached the table, sitting in the last empty chair between me and Randy. I stiffened up when I realized just how close I was sitting to John. My heart began to pound faster.

"Okay. You're on the red-eye to California, so you better get back to the hotel and pack." She said, pressing her hand into my arm. I nodded slowly, "But you have to be back by tomorrow night." I nodded again, then slowly began to stand up.

"Thanks, Ash." I whispered, leaning down to peck her cheek quickly.

"You're welcome." She smiled lightly, looking over at John and Randy then.

As soon as I began to walk off, they began to laugh. Loudly. I stopped immediately.

"What's so funny?" Ashley questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I hope he never wrestles again." John said, Randy laughing in agreement.

I went toward the coffee, pouring a cup, listening in on their conversation.

"John!" Ash scolded, "That's so mean."

"I don't fucking care. He took her away from me. I can wish death on him if I fucking want. And you know what? I do. I hope he gets hit by a damn car. Tonight." John snapped. I was already heading back to their table as calmly as I possibly could. I stopped next to John's chair, watching as he looked up at me.

Our eyes locked for a long moment. Then I dumped the coffee in his lap.


	58. Competition

**A/N: This ones better than the last one haha.(:**

* * *

**-John's POV-**

It has been exactly 9 days since I last spoke to Bree, and now I'm screaming at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!?" I yelled, listening to the gasps around me as I kicked my chair back and stood up. That was fresh fucking coffee. Burning hot. I'm going to have 3rd degree burns all over my junk now. "Are you fucking crazy??"

"If something goes wrong with him, its on you. I hope you feel really great about yourself." Was all she said, softly and calmly, before turning and walking away.

"Yeah, I feel fucking great." I winced, limping my way out of the room to go see Dr. Rios. I saw Bree walking down the hall in the opposite direction. "Stupid bitch!"

I sighed heavily and watched her walk away from me. Fuck, I love her so damn much. Why can't I find someone and get over her? Why?? Now, my best friend/love of my life hates me, and I have fucking burns all over my dick.

God hates me.

**-Bree's POV-  
-Hospital-**

"Oh, baby." I murmured, sighing heavily as I entered the hospital room. Adam looked over at me slowly, a deep frown on his lips, his eyes sadder than a lonely puppy dogs. I flew to his side, pressing my fingertips to his cheeks softly.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, staring up at me.

"What kind of silly question is that?" I asked, trying to smile. I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, brushing a loose piece of his hair back.

"How do you feel?" I asked, lifting the covers to look at his leg. I covered it back up and looked up at his face, raising my eyebrows.

"You're really here." He murmured, his eyes glazed over.

"Adam.." I frowned. "Of course I'm here."

"I didn't think you'd really come.." He shook his head, his hand tightening around mine. I squeezed his hand back, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"My career is over, Bree." He whispered when I pulled back, and I opened my eyes to see his still closed. A single tear streamed down his cheek, and I wiped it away gently. He allowed his eyes to open and stare up at me.

"Don't say things like that." I ordered, raising my eyebrows.

"Its true." He shook his head. "This is the hardest-.."

"I know that." I stated, grabbing onto his other hand as well. "And you're going to recover from it. I know you, Copeland. You can do this."

He looked up into my eyes a long moment, and I could feel my eyes well up with tears just from the look in his eyes. He looks so broken, I can't stand it.

"And I'm gonna come be with you as much as I possibly can." I whispered, kissing his knuckles.

"Ok." He murmured, nodding slightly. I ran my fingertips over the bags underneath his eyes before leaning down and kissing him softly. I can't even begin to describe how gorgeous he looked in that hospital gown, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. I love his hair like that.

I kissed him a few more times, sneaking glances at his face in between. He smiled weakly when I pulled back, only so he could laugh softly when I kissed him right away again. I made exaggerated kissing noises as I pecked his lips once more before attacking the rest of his face with kisses. He continued to laugh as I did so, and I smiled when I saw his smile.

"I love you, Copeland." I muttered softly, staring down at him with what I assume are dreamy eyes. His smile fell a bit, his eyebrows pulling up.

"You do?" He whispered.

"Mhmm." Was my reply as I buried my nose in his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"C'mere." He ordered, pulling my chin down and kissing me long and hard. "I love you."

"I love you more." I replied, poking his stomach, kissing him again.

"I don't think so, missy." He smiled, shaking his head. "I loved you first."

"Ah, I suppose you win that one. But then again, what man doesn't love me?" I flipped my hair dramatically, sighing loudly. He laughed, tickling my sides, a small scream erupting from my lips. "Noooo!" I pulled away, slapping his hands softly, still smiling brightly.

I was really happy in that moment. Really, truly happy.

"So you never told me how John took the news." Adam said softly, running a thumb over my lips.

Okay. Happy moment over.

"I'd rather not speak of the devil." I said quietly, trying to force a smile and failing.

"That bad, huh?" He whispered, rubbing my back softly now. I held his free hand in my lap, playing with his fingers and rings, sighing heavily.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Real bad."

"Did he cry?" Adam asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

I looked up at him instantly, raising my eyebrows. "No."

"Too bad." He scoffed. "That would have been hilarious."

I shook my head, "No, it wouldn't. It would have been heartbreaking."

"For you, maybe. I would have laughed my ass off at something like that." He laughed softly.

"I don't understand you men. Why do you have to say such horrible things about each other? Does it make you feel better to throw him under the bus like that?" I asked softly, looking up at him. His eyes widened a little bit, but it was his only reaction to my question.

"I don't have to feel better about myself. I won." He stated calmly, his face straight.

He was serious, dead fucking serious. He _won_?

"So it was a competition? And what, I was the fucking prize?" I asked, standing up and raising my eyebrows. I pulled my sweater around my body tighter, watching him sit up as much as he could.

"Of course it was a fucking competition, Bree. We didn't make it that way, though. You made it into a competition by loving him and being with me. You were the one that made us fight for you, but you got to choose who you wanted to be with. We had no choice in this. We either fight for you, or we let you go be with the other guy, and we're men - our egos won't let us just let you go. You don't have any right to get angry over this. You chose your fate, while we both sat back and waited for you to tell us which way to go. And I won." He stared me down as he spoke, but I refused to look up at him, just listening and taking it all in.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." I whispered after a long silent moment between us.

"Ok." He murmured, laying back down. I looked up at him, sighing softly.

"Want anything?" I asked gently.

"An apology, for you getting snappy with me." He stated, looking over at me.

I rolled my eyes discreetly, rubbing my pointer finger over my eyebrow slowly. A nervous habit.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged, "Is that it?"

"Yes." He nodded, and I immediately turned and left the room. I didn't go get coffee, though.

I went to call John.


	59. I'm Sorry

**-John's POV-**

When my phone rings at 3:22AM, I always know its Bree.

Nobody else, not even Ash or Randy, has the guts to call me at such an hour and interrupt my sleep. They know how I get, but so does Bree. She just doesn't care. When she needs to talk, she needs to talk, and she expects me to listen. And I always do.

"I kindly suggest erasing my number from your phone." I stated when I answered.

She sighed heavily, "So you're never going to talk to me ever again? This is how its gonna be?"

"Yep." I hung up, but didn't bother trying to fall back asleep. She called back within seconds.

"What do you want?" I asked, closing my eyes and sighing gently.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get a choice in this." She said softly, taking a long sigh and continuing. "I'm sorry my choice is making you unhappy, and I'm sorry that I'm giving up my friendship with you for Adam, and I'm sorry that I gave up our love for Adam. And I'm sorry that you don't understand that, and that you won't try to understand that. I'm sorry you hate me, and I'm sorry you wish hateful things on Adam, when he didn't do anything, really. I'm sorry Adam's wishing bad things for you, because he's jealous of the way you loved me. I'm sorry you're hurt... I'm **really** sorry you're hurt. And more than anything, I'm really, truly sorry about dumping hot coffee on your dick. Is it burned badly?"

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling lowly at that last one. "Not too bad. Although, I can't deny wishing you were here to make it feel better."

Fuck. Did I just say that? Really? I was doing so good too.

She only laughed softly though, and I closed my eyes at the sound. I miss her so much.

"What inspired this random apology phone call, B?" I asked then, opening my eyes again.

She sighed, and I almost thought I could smell her breath through the phone.

"Adam said that he won the competition." She tried to laugh, but it was weak. "And I'm the prize, I guess."

"I wasn't aware I was competing for anything." I stated, shaking my head. "I was just doing what I do best."

"Oh? What's that?" She asked, her voice sounding much lighter now.

"Loving you."

Those two words got me one of Bree's famous, long, sighs. The one that tells me she's tired, and she can't handle all of this anymore. The one that tells me she needs a break before she breaks.

"You were very good at that." She whispered, and I could already picture her leaning against some hospital wall, wearing a big sweater and closing her brown eyes lightly.

"I was the best." I smiled lightly, "A professional. If it were a competition, I would have won gold. But it wasn't a competition. It was just a confused girl making the wrong choice. A choice she'll have to live with for the rest of her life."

She stayed quiet then, and I would have thought she hung up if it weren't for her soft breathing coming through the phone. I closed my eyes again, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Goddamn you, B. Why did you have to do that?! Why?" I asked, my voice a little louder than I wanted it to be. I sighed heavily, "I loved you so fucking much. I worshiped you. I don't understand how you threw that away for Adam. I bought you a fucking ring, Bree! A ring!! I was going to propose to you!"

"You were?" She whispered, her voice shaking, accompanied by a sniffle. She was crying now.

"Yes!" I said, sitting up finally. I closed my eyes tightly. "I was. I really was."

"But... but what if things didn't work out? What if we stopped liking each other?" She asked quietly, a little girl's voice. "Sure, we're fine as best friends, but as husband and wife we could have been two different people. We're so different.. I can barely picture my life as your wife."

"And you think because Adam likes the same things that you do that he'll be a good husband? Really, B? Are you that stupid? He abuses you!" I wanted to shake the hell out of her.

"No, he doesn't!" She argued loudly, "He doesn't!"

"Okay." I whispered, "Keep telling yourself that every time you look at another bruise."

Bree was silent again for a long moment, and when she spoke, it was venomous.

"You should have married Liz, John. You two are perfect for each other. We aren't."

I shook my head, "You know what? I'm starting to believe that myself."

I hung up immediately, this time not bothering to wait for her to call back.

I knew she wouldn't.


	60. Lie To Me

**-Bree's POV-**

"So how's Adam?" Ashley asked me when I reached the women's locker room the next night.

"Pretty upset. Understandable." I shrugged, sighing heavily.

"You look like hell." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel like hell." I whispered, frowning slightly. "I talked to John last night."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow higher, but didn't say anything else.

"Did you know that he was going to propose to me?" I asked, staring at the floor.

"Yes." She nodded once, her face stiffening. "I picked out the ring."

"Oh." I mumbled, trying to laugh. "Must have been big, then."

"You would have loved it." She whispered, shrugging a shoulder. "It was perfect."

I swallowed, feeling the tension rise between us. Nothing will ever be the same.

"This is the first time you're not on my side." I said quietly. "Its different."

"Yeah, well.." She paused, looking up into my eyes finally. "Get used to it."

"Don't be a bitch, Ashley. I made my bed, and now I'm laying in it. You don't have to rub it in my face more." I stated, glaring at her. "I know what I did. I know it was stupid and some day, I'll regret it a thousand times more than I do now. So please, just quit it."

"I really don't think you do know what you did, Bree." She shook her head, laughing, but it was an evil and deranged laugh. A laugh I didn't like. "You destroyed everything. How does it feel to know everyone that loved you has turned against you? It hurts pretty bad, huh? But I guarantee that it doesn't hurt as much as John's hurt right now. He's so torn, Bree, I'm surprised he's still breathing. Why did you have to ruin this?! Everything was perfect for once and you ruined it all. I guess I should have expected it though, huh? You've always been a fuck up when it comes to guys."

The second the words left her mouth, I was smacking her across the face. A Stephanie McMahonesque slap. One that echoed through the hallways, causing everyone to turn and look. Its just too bad Ashley isn't the kind of girl to stand down and take a slap, so the next thing I know, we're being pried apart from the floor, yelling at each other like madwomen.

I don't even know how we got on the floor in the first place. I just know that my jaw hurts really bad, she must have punched me good. I clawed at the arms locked around my waist, trying to get to Ashley as she tried to get to me. She got free from Randy and tackled me and whoever was holding me back, instantly raising her fist to jab me in the jaw again. A large hand shot out from underneath me and blocked it.

"Both of you, stop!! RIGHT NOW!" John bellowed in my ear, his arms tightening around my body immediately. Randy pulled Ashley off us, and I watched her wipe a drip of blood from the corner of her mouth. John stood up, pulling me with him, keeping one arm locked firmly around my waist. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You're best friends!"

"Were." Ashley corrected, and my eyes widened. She is seriously pissed.

"What's this about?" John asked, calm as ever.

"Um, hello? She ruined everything!! You know this, don't play stupid!" Ashley said, raising her eyebrows at him. "We were all perfect! You two were supposed to get married!!"

"SORRY I RUINED YOUR BIG PLANS, ASHLEY!" I shouted, leaping for her again but John had a tight grip on me. "You don't fucking decide who I marry! Its my damn life and if I want to marry Adam, I'll damn well marry Adam!!"

"You will NOT marry Adam!!" Ashley yelled, "If you marry him, WE ARE DONE!!!"

"THEN I GUESS WE'RE DONE!!" I yelled back, and John immediately let go of me.

"Bree, don't be stupid." Randy said calmly, still holding onto Ashley, who was now just staring at me blankly. I stepped away from them all, seeing them all just stand there and stare at me. It was like we didn't even know each other anymore. Especially me and John.

He looked like a different person, a different miserable person who hated me.

"Bree!" Randy snapped, and I pulled out of my trance, looking over at him.

"Are you engaged to Adam or not?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

They all stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"No." I stated softly, folding my arms across my chest.

"No?" Randy repeated slowly. "Then what the hell are you saying, you psycho?!"

"I'm SAYING that if Ashley's going to be such a bitch about my relationship with Adam, then I don't want anything to do with her! Especially if we DO end up getting married!" I turned away, but then turned right back, "You know, I fully expected shit from John and Randy about this, but not you, not my best friend. I thought you were better than that."

"Bree." Ashley yelled, sternly and loudly, like a mother. "You broke up with John, your best friend and the love of your life, for Adam, who hits you and calls it rough sex. If you marry Adam you are going to be beaten to death."

"You want to be beaten to death right now?" I asked, stomping toward her, only so John and Randy could step in front of her, blocking me from doing harm to her face.

"Fine." I whispered, shaking my head. "I expected something like this, anyway."

"That's the saddest thing, B." John whispered, and I turned to look at him.

Our eyes stayed locked for a long moment before he sighed heavily.

"You expected this, to lose your best friends and to have everyone against you - you expected it, and you still chose Adam. You chose him over us. That...is so sad." He shook his head.

I stared at the three of them, my three best friends, the three people I cared about more than anyone. Randy included. Now... I don't even know them anymore. They don't know me. We're just done. Its not us against the world, its them against me. Its me against the world.

I stumbled backward, feeling as if I'd just been slapped by all three of them. But as I walked away, I realized that I was the one that slapped them in the face.

**-John's POV-**

"..can't fucking believe her, she's insane! I don't know why I was ever friends with her. Such a stupid, weak girl..." Ashley was rambling about Bree. She has been for the past 15 minutes.

"Ashley, please shut up." I whispered, sighing heavily. "I really don't want to hear it."

"Sorry." She mumbled, linking her arm through mine tightly. She let her head fall against my shoulder, and I sighed heavily.

"I miss her." I whispered.

"So do I." Randy stated. We both looked at him instantly. "What? Fighting was fun.."

"We talked last night.." I said quietly, "Did she tell you that? We talked on the phone."

"How was it?" Ashley asked, rubbing my arm gently. Such a mom.

"I told her I was going to propose to her. I told her I already got her a ring." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know. She told me. I told her I picked it out." Ashley laughed softly.

"Wait.. you didn't get her a ring.... did you?" Randy asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"No. I just said that to make her feel really guilty." I said, laughing as well.

"It worked. Should've seen the look on her face when I told her I helped pick it out and that she would have loved it. She looked devestated." Ashley sighed, sniffling.

Here comes the waterworks..

"I can't believe I hit her, I feel so bad!" She wailed, and she instantly buried her face in my shirt. I sighed and patted her back softly, nodding my head. "She's always been there for me no matter what stupid choice I made and she makes one and I turn on her! What kind of best friend am I?!"

"You're a good best friend. You did what you thought was appropriate." Randy reassured her.

"No.. no, I should have stuck by her side no matter what. No offense, John." She sniffled, pulling back and rubbing her red eyes.

"None taken." I shrugged. "I miss her just as much as you guys. If it didn't hurt so much, I'd go back to being her best friend just to have her in my life."

"I wonder if things will ever be the same with us." Randy whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I shook my head, "I don't think they will."

"What if she gets rid of Adam, though? What if she finally realizes that you're the one for her? Would you take her back?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea." I whispered. "I guess I'll deal with that when or if it ever happens, which I doubt it will." I stood up, lowering the brim of my hat.

"I'm gonna go." I mumbled, "See ya."

"Bye." They replied in unison, and I turned back to look at them, seeing them staring back at me. I let out my millionth sigh, exiting catering and heading down the hallway. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care at that moment. The only thing I truly wanted was to find Bree and kiss her and listen to her tell me everything is going to be okay.

At that moment, I spotted her coming out of a door to my left, and I turned to look at her.

Our eyes locked, and all it took was that one long, lingering look between us. As I stepped to her, she stepped backward, but not to move away from me. Our eyes stayed locked as we entered the room she just walked out of, and before either one of us could do anything, I reached over and flicked the lights off.

"John.." She murmured, and I knew a speech about how she's not going to do this was coming. I reached out and cupped her face in my hands, feeling her tears slide over my hands.

"All I want is for you to kiss me and tell me it will be okay." I whispered, begged almost. Her hands pressed to mine, and our fingers locked together tightly. I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Please.. tell me it will be okay."

"I.. I can't.." She whispered, shaking her head.

My crying was unexpected by Bree, it was obvious by the way she clutched onto me tighter. I buried my face in her neck, and we both slid against the wall to the floor. She held me tight and close, running her fingers through my hair gently.

"Shh.." She murmured, "Okay.. okay. Shh."

"I am not going to lose you." I said sternly, sniffling and reaching up to wipe my cheeks.

Bree beat me there and wiped my cheeks for me, leaning in slowly and kissing my lips softly. I melted into her body, pressing my lips to hers more, responding to the kiss without even trying to. She pulled back, and I could taste her tears on my lips.

And she lied to me, like I wanted her to. "Everything is going to be okay, Johnny."


	61. Watch Me Burn

**A/N: HEEEYYYY ! Sooooooo I'm kind of back. Hahhaha, I read through Open Your Eyes again and decided it was time for an update. This _was_ going to be a Oneshot fic about Adam and Bree's abusive relationship, but then I realized I can just add John in there and make it a new chapter. I got inspired by the new Rihanna and Eminem video for "Love the way you lie" ! Sooooo good. **

**Anyways, I feel like this chapter is lacking a lot of emotion from me. Idk why, I guess I just haven't written anything in so long, its gonna take a couple of shit chapters for me to get caught up. Hope you can all bear with me! I missed you guys! (: Sooo you know the drill, read on! Oh and this chapter contains violence, sexual situations and a stupid ending. FYI. Buah I suck at this now. K love you!**

* * *

**-Bree's POV-  
-One Month Later-**

I was screaming.

Screaming and crying, feeling my body slide against the wall down to the floor, holding the side of my face. I pulled a shaky hand back and looked at the sticky red blood and the black tears mixed on my fingertips. I slowly pursed my lips together, stopping myself from sobbing and screaming. I swallowed hard, looking up and locking my eyes on him.

His chest was moving fast and hard as he struggled for every breath, staring back down at me. He slowly let the hotel alarm clock fall from his hand, crashing to the floor, my blood smeared on the corner of it. I eyed the scratch marks on his arms, deep enough to bleed but not so deep that they'd scar. His eye was turning a blueish color already, and his shirt was ripped straight down the middle.

"Fuck." He murmured, "Fuck, Bree.. what the fuck are we doing?"

He walked toward me, grabbing onto my arms and forcing me to stand despite my cringes. I stared up into his deep green eyes, watching tears enter them.

"I'm sorry." Adam whispered. "I'm sorry.."

His grip on my upper arm was tight, but he didn't seem to notice or be doing it on purpose. I leaned back against the wall behind me, closing my eyes slowly.

I licked my dry lips, "You just smacked me in the head with a fucking alarm clock."

"It was the first thing I saw.." He mumbled, as if this justified his weapon of choice.

"Get the fuck away from me." I whispered with venom in my voice.

"Bree.."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, shoving him away from me. He grabbed my arms again, pushing me against the wall. "Get off! Adam, STOP!"

His grip tightened, and he almost growled, "STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!"

I pulled my body away from the wall, only for him to slam it back into it, and I let out a cry of pain. He moved his hands up to my face, cupping it tightly and looking down into my eyes.

"I love you. I'm sorry." He whispered, "Just stop screaming, please.."

"I hate you.." I whispered, "I hate you."

"I love you." He replied, his fingers touching the blood on my face.

"Liar." I hissed, trying to move off the wall again, but his grip was so tight..

"I'm not the only abusive one in this relationship." Adam stated, shaking his head. "You hit me first."

I shoved him away from me as hard as I could, moving off the wall and heading for the door. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and yanked me back to him, throwing me onto the bed. I began to kick and punch him as he moved on top of me on the bed. He straddled me and held my wrists together tightly so I couldn't hit him anymore. I was crying again, struggling against his grip.

"Let me go.." I repeated, begging him.

"I can't.." He whispered back, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. "I love you too much."

"You don't love me.." I cried. He shook his head, kissing me again, this time hard and passionate. I whimpered against his lips, but felt my body and mind go numb as he kissed me. It was the only time we weren't fighting, and I was okay with that.

"I do.." Adam let go of my wrists, kissing my again, and I moved my hands up to run them through his blond hair. He groaned against my lips, his tongue filling my mouth. If only my friends saw me right now... getting beaten by my boyfriend, only to end up making out with him. I don't even know myself anymore.

"Fuck.." I murmured against his lips, moaning as he rolled his hips toward mine, grinding against me. I bit his bottom lip, kissing him again, tasting his tongue. "Fuck me."

He pulled away from our kissing to rip his shirt off completely, then to yank mine over my head. His lips found mine again like a magnet, our tongues meeting again instantly. I moaned into his mouth as I unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them and his boxers down past his butt. He reached down and shoved my panties to the side, reaching down and kissing me as he pushed himself inside of me. I moaned loudly, yanking at his hair, moving my hands down to claw at his neck. He pulled back from the kiss, grabbing both my wrists in one hand and holding them above my head. Adam started to thrust in and out of me as hard as he could, making sure the pleasure and pain were equal. He was always good at that. I was in heaven, struggling against his hands, trying to free my own. I needed to grab onto something, preferably his hair, or his shoulder blades.

I almost screamed when he suddenly grabbed me around the waist, picking me up and slamming my back into the wall, still thrusting in and out of me. I had free hands now and pushed his hair back from his face, staring at the snarl on his face. He growled at me, and I leaned down and kissed him hard, feeling him bite down on my lip this time.

I was panting and moaning in pleasure while grunting and groaning in pain. With every thrust he shoved me against the wall again, making everything hurt.

He growled loudly and bit down onto my shoulder as he climaxed, shuddering in pleasure. I screamed out as he bit me, feeling a powerful orgasm overcome me at the same time. His lips found mine and he kissed me with passion, letting me stand on my own two feet. My knees were weak though, from everything that's happened, and I would've fallen if he didn't grab onto me. I clutched him desperately as he pulled out and away from me, going toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly, leaning against the wall again.

"Shower." He mumbled, turning back to look at me. He stopped and stared.

"What?" I whispered, trying to press myself against the wall even more.

"Don't ever leave me." Adam whispered, almost begging me.

I stayed silent, looking down at the floor. I heard his footsteps get closer and looked up quickly. "Okay! Okay I won't I swear!" I said quickly.

He scrunched his eyebrows, and that's when I saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." He whispered, stepping closer to me slowly.

I flinched when he reached out to touch me, but his hand only touched my sore face softly. When I realized he wasn't going to hit me, I nuzzled my face into his hand. It felt so good to be touched gently, I almost wanted to purr like a kitten.

"Don't leave, okay?" He murmured, "I'll be out in a minute and we can talk.."

"K.." I whispered, nodding. He removed his hand from my face and strolled back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the closed door for a long moment, before seeing this as my chance. My only chance maybe. I went to my suitcase and pulled out sweats and a hoodie, shoving them onto my body quickly. I moved as fast as I could in the pain that I was in, zipping up my suitcase and standing it up. I grabbed my cellphone off the floor, where it laid next to the table that was overturned from our fight.

I listened to the shower water run, and grabbed onto my suitcase, rolling it toward the door. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up, pulling it as low as it would go, hoping nobody would see me or my bloody face.

The second I got out into the hallway of the hotel, I began to cry, walking down the hall, with nowhere to go. I could barely breathe, staggering down the hallway, trying not to pass out from the pounding in my head. I pulled my phone out and dialed the only number I could dial right now, speed dial #1.

But the second the phone started ringing, I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around, shoving my phone into my pocket, just in time to be shoved against the wall again.

"I told you not to leave, dammit!" Adam yelled, punching the wall right next to my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, shutting my eyes. "Please don't do this in public.."

"Nobody is around." He stated quietly, "But I'm not going to do anything anyways. We're going to walk back into that room like nothing happened. And then I'll deal with you." I winced as he said that, but nodded slightly.

"Ok.." I murmured, "Okay.."

"Excuse me?" Someone said behind us, and we both turned around quickly, Adam shoving my body behind his. He scrunched his eyebrows at the person behind us.

"Yah?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Could I have your autograph?"

I heard Adam breathe out a sigh of relief, forcing a smile to his face as he nodded and waltzed toward the fan. I felt my throat close up, pulling my hood over my face even lower, trying to shrink up or become invisible.

I glanced up at the end of the hallway when I saw a figure coming toward us. I froze up even more when I saw who it was. I ducked my head, hoping he wouldn't notice me and just walk past. But of course he noticed me. He used to be my best friend.

"Fuck. Fuck.. get in the hotel room.." Adam ordered me, pushing me toward the door as the fan walked off. I tried to get to the room as fast as possible, I really did, but it just wasn't possible. Not with the amount of pain I was feeling.

"Bree." His low voice called out as he got closer, and I noticed him pick up his speed last minute, blocking me from entering the hotel room.

"Johnny, you don't know what you're doing right now, please leave." I whispered quickly and quietly. "Please.."

"Let go of her arm." He ordered, looking at Adam, not me. I just now realized the tight grip Adam had on my arm, and he released me the second John told him to.

"What's going on? Bree? Look at me, Bree." John ordered, reaching out for me. I stumbled back out of instinct, crashing into Adam's body behind me. He steadied me, pressing his hands into my shoulders.

"You hate me... we're not friends anymore, ok? Just go. Please. Go.." I begged him, not letting him see my face.

"I'll go after you look at me." He stated, still blocking the hotel room door.

I winced when Adam squeezed my shoulders, but slowly looked up anyway.

John reached out, touching my jaw lightly, pulling his fingers back with red on them. He pushed my hood down, his eyes widening immediately. Everything after that happened so fast, I barely saw it. John grabbed me, shoving my body behind his with one hand as the other fist connected to Adam's face. I leaned against the wall for what seemed like the millionth time today, shutting my eyes tightly.

"This isn't happening.." I repeated to myself, whispering quickly.

I slid down the wall, my back screaming in protest as I did so, but I ignored the pain.

I looked up when things turned silent, and I saw John huffing over Adam's motionless body. He gave him one last kick to his ribs, and then went to grab my suitcase from behind him. As he did, I crawled over to Adam slowly, staring down at his body. I rolled him onto his back, pressing my ear to his chest and making sure he was still alive.

He was. I eyed his face, his beautiful face, and felt my lips begin to quiver. Why did he do this to me? Why do I deserve this?

I began to sob quietly, my face pressed into Adam's chest still, feeling someone grab my arms from behind me.

Gentle, soft hands. I haven't felt a touch like that in so long..

He pulled me to my feet and turned my body toward his.

"Bree.." He whispered, pulling me to him softly, wrapping his huge arms around me gently. He kissed the top of my head, pulling back to look at my face.

"Did he do this with his fist?" He asked softly, I shook my head.

"He hit me with an alarm clock. He nearly ripped it out of the wall and smashed me against the head with it.." I whispered, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"No.. no, this isn't happening. Not to you. You're too strong for this.." He whispered, touching my bleeding face softly. "Why wouldn't you tell me it was like this?"

"Because it just started being like this." I murmured, my voice shaking. I felt my body sway, my eyes shutting for a second. He steadied me and held me up, slowly lifting me into his arms.

"And you hate me." I added softly, shaking my head. "You all do."

John shook his head in disbelief, "No, B...just because we're fighting doesn't mean that if you're on fire, I'm just gonna stand by and watch you burn."


	62. Jump

**-John's POV-**

I had been staring as her as she slept in the bed next to mine, contemplating on whether or not I should move closer to her. I sighed quietly, staring at her horribly bruised face. It was dark purple now, black in some parts, going from below her eyeball down to her jaw. I've never see so much of her face covered in bruises.

Slowly, I got up and moved over to her bed, perching my body on the edge of it. I reached down to her and softly pushed hair hair back from her face. Her eyes flew open immediately, and she kicked me in the side, gasping out loud as I fell off the edge of the bed. I looked up at her from the floor, seeing her covering her mouth and nearly crying.

"Sorry.. sorry.." She was whispering, backing away from me as I stood up slowly.

"Hey.." I murmured, "Hey, its okay. Bree.." She kept backing away from me, tears falling down her cheeks slowly.

"I'm sorry.." She kept whispering, shaking her head.

"I'm not him. I would never hurt you like that." I stated sternly, reaching for her.

I frowned deeply when she began to cry harder, burying her face in her knees as she pulled her legs to her chest. I tried to hug her, to hold her, but she kept moving away and tensing up. There was no way she was going to come near me.

I pulled my phone out, dialing Ashley's number instantly.

"Hey, Johnny boy. What's up?" She was far too chipper this late at night.

"I need you to come to my room right away." I said softly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, sounding worried instantly.

"You'll see once you get here. Hurry." I stated, hanging up and looking back at Bree.

I sighed heavily, sitting back on my own bed and staring at her as she cried. I wanted to comfort her so badly, but she freaked every time I touched her.

A minute later there was a knock on the door, and I leaped up to open the door. Ashley and Randy both spilled in.

"What's going -..."Ashley stopped in mid-sentence when she heard Bree's sobbing.

"What's she doing here?" She whispered, staring at her.

"Ash?" Bree cried out suddenly, looking up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..I'm such an idiot.."

Ashley and Randy both let their jaws drop when they saw her face, and Ashley was at her side immediately. As I knew she would, Bree allowed Ashley to hug her tightly.

"She won't let me near her.." I mumbled, "She thinks I'm gonna hit her, too."

"Adam?" Randy asked through clenched teeth.

"Yea." I murmured, and then jumped when Randy's fist met my wall. "I took care of him."

"I assume that means he's dead." Randy stated, staring at me.

"Close enough." I shrugged.

"Not good enough." He turned to the door, opening it, but I shoved it back closed.

"That's not helping right now. You think I didn't want to murder him? You think I didn't want to shoot his balls off when she told me he smashed her over the head with a fucking **alarm clock**? I do, I really do. But I can't, and neither can you. It will make us feel better, but it won't heal Bree's bruises. So just sit down." I said to him, giving him a small shove toward the bed. He grunted, glaring at me, but sat anyways.

Ashley was rocking her back and forth, shaking her head every time Bree whispered how sorry she was. "You should have told me, Bree.."

"You hate me, you all do... I had nobody to tell.." Bree said.

"That's not true." I whispered, "I love you, Bree. You know I do."

Bree's crying quieted down, and she looked up at me slowly, sniffling.

I stood up and moved to the other bed, slowly sitting down and staring at Bree.

I saw her shoulders tense up, and her grip on Ashley tightened.

"Bree.." Ash whispered, "He won't hurt you. He won't. He's not Adam."

I reached my hand out to her, lightly touching her arm. "C'mere, Bree."

She stared at me for a second, frowning slightly, before carefully moving toward me. The second she was close enough, I grabbed her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

She began to shake in my arms, and I felt her tears against my neck, feeling her inhale deeply. I pet her hair down softly, smelling her shampoo and kissing her head.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her head again. "You're safe with me."

She didn't reply, but clutched me tighter, wiping her nose on my shirt.

"I really missed you." Bree murmured, and I pulled back to look down at her, wiping her tears from her cheeks gently.

"Please.." She whispered, "Please, don't say **I told you so**."

"What makes you think I'm gonna say that?" I asked.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Because I deserve it. I deserved this." I scrunched my eyebrows as she gestured to her face.

"No, you didn't! Nobody deserves that!" Randy exclaimed, and we both looked at him.

"But I did.. I did, Randy.." Bree started.

"Hey, its Fatty to you." He stated, cutting her off. "Despite what happened, we still love you. We still want you to be okay. And **this** is not okay. You did nothing to deserve this."

She almost cracked a smile, letting it reach her lips halfway. She murmured, "Fatty.." to herself, so low I almost didn't catch it.

I leaned over and kissed her face lightly, letting my lips graze over every inch of her bruise.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered again.

"No more apologizing. We're done apologizing. Everything is okay now." Ashley stated sternly. "Adam will be reported to the McMahons and the police, and he'll.."

"NO!" Bree nearly shouted, bolting up off the bed. "No, you can't! You can't he'll come after me he'll kill me we can't tell anyone ever okay he'll leave me alone I swear just please don't tell anybody PLEASE." She was rambling and every word ran into the one after it, so it all sounded like one long gibberish sentence.

"Okay, okay, shhh.." I pulled her back down onto my lap, holding her tightly.

"Promise me! PROMISE ME you won't tell anyone! Please!" She begged, crying again. "You can't tell anybody, please!"

"Okay. We promise." I said immediately.

"John! We can't promise such a thing!" Ashley butted in, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Ash. We can. We have to." Randy shook his head slightly. "If we want to keep her safe, we have to. If he finds out she's even thinking about telling on him.. he'll come after her. One way or another, he'll get to her. Do you want that?"

"No.." Ashley frowned, shaking her head. "But he needs to be taken care of..."

"We'll figure something out. Ok? It'll be okay." I said, sighing heavily.

I rocked Bree back and forth, my hand rubbing up and down her back. I felt her spine sticking out as I did so, and I shook my head. Of course she wasn't eating. Who could eat while this was happening to them?

"Turn over." I whispered, watching Bree's eyebrows pull together, but she let me guide her face first onto the mattress. I lifted her shirt, examining her back. Not only were her bones poking out, but her back had been covered in bruises too.

"Oh god. Bree.." I mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Is it bruised?" She asked, sitting up slowly as I nodded.

"Its from when he shoves me against the wall.. he does it a lot.." Bree stifled a yawn as she spoke.

"Let's get you to bed, huh?" I whispered, watching her nod a bit.

"Okay. We'll see you in the morning then, ok?" Ashley stood up, reaching to Bree and hugging her tightly. Bree nodded into Ash's hair.

Randy stepped toward Bree carefully, not sure if she'd allow him to hug her. She did tense up a bit, but when she looked into Randy's eyes and saw how worried he was for her, it seemed to melt away, and she snuggled into his chest.

"Missed you, fatso." She whispered, and he smiled instantly.

"I missed you more." He replied, kissing the top of her head. Ashley pulled him out by the hand, and I followed them to the door, bolt-locking it behind them.

When I turned around, I saw that Bree was already snuggled into bed, the covers up around her. I smiled lightly and walked over to her, kissing her forehead softly and then reaching for the light. She grabbed onto my wrist before I could.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, staring up at me.

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask." I nodded, shutting the light off, feeling her hand slip into mine.

I let her tug me into bed next to her, and I wrapped my arms around her from behind, spooning with her. I smelled her hair, kissing her shoulders softly.

"I love you so much." I whispered, "I always will."

Bree turned around toward me, and I hugged her to my chest tightly.

She sniffled, and I pulled back to wipe her tears. "What's wrong, Br-.."

Before I could finish, she reached up and pressed her lips to mine softly. I melted into her, kissing her back passionately. I haven't touched her or talked to her in a month, I haven't touched _anyone_ in a month, actually. It was so good to feel her lips on mine. I nearly forgot how they felt. I tugged her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I missed that." I whispered when we finally parted.

"I missed you." Bree replied, touching my cheek softly. "So much.."

"Bree?" I whispered, raising my eyebrows.

"Mmm?"

"Will you promise me something? Since I promised not to tell anyone about Adam.."

"Yea." She whispered, waiting for me to elaborate. I took a deep breath, mentally trying to prepare myself for what I was about to say. I wasn't sure it was the right time, but I had to. I just had to. I couldn't lose her again. So I just jumped...

"Promise me that you'll marry me."

And silently hoped she would catch me.


	63. Ton of Bricks

**-John's POV-**

"Um.. what?"

"Marry me. It doesn't have to be now, or even anytime soon... Just promise that someday, you'll marry me." I whispered in the dark, petting her hair softly.

"Someday?" She repeated, and I nodded.

"Someday. Whenever you choose." I stated, listening to her inhale deeply.

"Okay.. I guess..." She said quietly, shrugging one should up.

"You guess?" I asked with a short laugh, "Bree... us being together is unavoidable."

"Says who?" She whispered.

"Um.." I paused. "God. And Ashley.."

"Riiiight.." Bree nodded, laughing quietly.

"And my heart. And your heart, judging by the way its beating right now." I added, pressing my hand to her chest. She put her hand on top of mine, squeezing tightly.

"Do you still love me?" She whispered, her voice shaky. "After what happened?"

"I'll love you until the day that I die." I stated, kissing her hand. "I promise."

"But don't you want to hurt me for hurting you?" She asked, and I felt sick suddenly.

"Bree, listen to me." I grabbed her face in my hands firmly, "I will never lay a hand on you. I will never intentionally hurt you, physically or emotionally. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I'm not him. I'm going to love you the right way, the way you deserve to be loved." I pressed my lips to hers gently when I finished speaking.

She sighed softly in what sounded like content, so I just pulled her close and kissed her head. I didn't ever want to move, I just wanted to hold her like this for the rest of our life together.

"Soo..." She whispered, "Where's my ring?"

I laughed instantly, hearing her giggle softly.

"No. Seriously. I want my ring." Bree stated as I laughed.

"Go to sleep, Bree." I ordered, still laughing softly.

"But-.."

"Sleep." I said sternly, "Now, missy."

"Fiiine." She grumbled, but tossed and turned until she was comfortable and then let sleep overcome her.

_I have to buy a fucking ring. Shit_. I thought immediately, shaking my head and falling asleep to the sound of her soft breathing.

* * *

"_Flllllyyyyyyy! Open up the part of you that wants to hide away."_

"What the-.."

"_You can shiiiiiine! Forget about the reasons why you can't in life and start to try.."_

"Bree? What the hell are you-.."

"_Cause it's your time, time to flllllyyyyy!"_

"HELLO?"

"Hi." Bree stopped singing that god awful song, blinking at me. "What?"

"Um... you woke me up. I didn't know there was going to be a concert in my hotel room this morning." I said, rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up. I glanced over at the clock.

**6:03AM**

"Really? 6AM?" I asked, watching her shrug.

"I couldn't sleep." She said softly, looking down at her laptop.

"So you decided to sing?" I asked, "What was that Disney bubblegum bullshit?"

"Um, its Hilary Duff and she's a goddess and that's my power song. So screw you." Bree said, staring at me with sparkling eyes.

At least she was being Breeish again.

"Okay, you win. Please, finish your song." I said, laying back down and staring at her.

"I can't. You ruined it." She shrugged, shutting her laptop and getting off the floor.

"Hey. Come here." I whispered, sitting up. She paused briefly, staring at me for a second before moving to sit in front of me on the bed. I eyed her face, the huge bruise covering half of it was darker than yesterday. I sighed quietly, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Please, don't." She said quietly, frowning and looking away.

"Don't what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't give me that pity look... I hate that look and you know it." She whispered, looking up at me sheepishly. "Everyone always gives me that look, but I don't understand why people pity me. Any situation I've gotten into is my own fault, because of something I said or did. I don't deserve any type of pity."

I nodded slightly, "Except for this. You didn't do anything to deserve this."

Bree sighed heavily, "You don't know that... you don't know what happened."

"Yeah, I bet I do. What happened, Bree? Did you smart off to him? Stand up to him? Smack him? I don't care if you punched him in the face. I don't care if you kicked him in the balls. He had no right to lay his hands on you, to use a fucking clock as a weapon and smack you in the face with it. Nothing you did should have resulted in this." I gestured to her bruised face, and she sighed again, shrugging.

"So, what happened?" I asked softly after a moment of quiet.

"I hit him first." She whispered, shrugging. "We got into a big fight about a girl.. he was talking to some other girl. I went through his phone and read their texts and... he was cheating on me. I think. I don't know. I asked him about it but he denied it, and we started to fight. I smacked him across the face. And then everything blew up.."

"Bree.." I whispered, sighing heavily. I shook my head, unable to even say anything more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, shrugging.

"Don't be.. you didn't do anything. Please, stop apologizing when you didn't do anything." I said, grabbing her arms and staring into her deep brown eyes.

"But I did.." Bree said, "I did do something. I did something bad."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my heart beginning to beat harder.

"I hurt you." She said, shaking her head.

"B.." I murmured, sighing in relief. I thought she was going to say she did something else. Something really bad. Like.. slept with someone I don't like. Or someone I do like.

"Johnny, that's the worst thing I could have done. I promised you I'd never hurt you, and you trusted me with your heart and I stomped on it. I jumped on it in four inch pumps." She frowned deeply, looking down at her hands.

I let out a small laugh at that one, but stared at her as she continued.

"I can't even try to forgive myself for what I did to you, and I don't think you should be so easy to forgive me just because my boyfriend beat me up. Its dumb. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Just because you feel sorry for me doesn't mean you have to forgive me. Okay? So just please, don't drop all your harsh feelings toward me just because of what Adam did to me. I don't want that." She shook her head, reaching out for my hand.

I tightened my hand around hers, squeezing her fingers lightly. I pulled her to me, feeling her snuggle into my chest.

"I can't help it, B. Any bad feelings I had toward you dropped the minute I saw that you needed me. I can't help but forgive you. Its how I am, you know that. You're my #1 priority in life now, there's no changing that." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Johnny?" She murmured after a long silence, in which I had figured she fell asleep. I looked down at her face, seeing her staring up at me with those beautiful eyes.

Her eyes looked so dead yesterday. I can't even begin to describe the sparkle in them now, the way she was looking at me should have clued me in on what she was about to say, but it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Let's elope."


End file.
